My Hero Pen-Pal
by Mrotrax
Summary: Izuku attempts to save Eri a second time, now accompanied by a fellow hero-in-training both very much like him and yet very different. East meets West as heroes and villains unite and go beyond their norms and duties. REAL CHAPTER 7 POSTED, RATING UPPED TO BE SAFE! Read and review, would ye kindly?
1. Opening

"Datte Atashi no Hero" English Cover by Cristina Vee

Before the main beat begins, the screen opens up with six young women on a stage, a picture of Bobby behind them. Once the song truly picks up, they reveal themselves and grab microphones as the title drops and a picture of Izuku joins Bobby's.

MY HERO PEN-PAL

 _Giving up has never been your forte…_

Images of Bobby and Izuku in their youth, smiling brightly and with great determination; looks that stay through them as they grow up and the environment around them changes to show words like 'Never', 'Quit' and fool

 _Cause you do it your way, yeah!_

Cut to Bobby and Izuku training; Izuku pulling garbage from the beach while Bobby trying to push weights that would All Might trouble while kicking metal and dodging blurring atatcks.

 _And now I can see…!_

Their classmates, all standing around a TV, looks of sadness, shock and fear on their faces.

 _It's not easy, cause even you've been miserable!_

The screen splits into two; showing Izuku and Bobby at their lowest points; Izuku wondering downcast in the rain and Bobby hiding inside a cardboard box, looking like he hasn't eaten in days. However, when the music picks up, the two aspiring heroes clench their fists and swing across the screen….

 _Hard times; I'm sure there will be many!_

Transitioning into the League of Villans, now joined by Puppetress and her goons, smile evilly as they tower over the city, Tomura holding it in the palm of his hand as it begins to rot

 _If you feel you just can't win:_

The two leads are battered and beaten, panting for breath

 _I will be there!_

Ochako and Riley suddenly appear beside their respective boyfriend, determined looks on their faces daring the villains to attack.

 _Through the rain and fire…_

A torrent of water and fire forces the villains back, revealing Sea Siren and Todoroki leading their classmates in protecting the two injuried heroes.

 _I just want to be with you!_

Riley and Ochako hug their loves as Eri suddenly appears, smiling brightly and lovingly at them. The other students then appear with knowing smiles on their faces while Reggie warmly offers Bobby a hand up, which his friend happily takes.

 _We have one chance at life!_

Izuku looks up to see Bobby reaching out to help him up, memories of tehm reading each other's leters filling their minds. With a smile, he takes the help up

 _But you and me? I know we'll make it count!_

The students put their hands together, promising to help each other even as the villains advance towards them

 _All that I knew was strife, but then you came around_

All Might and Commander Comet appear behind their pupils, gently pushing them forward with proud, loving smiles.

 _Now I can fly!_

The boys smile confidentially as the lights of One for All blend into the American Flag, transitioning into a bright light that leads to the next image:

 _HEY! I PRAY!_

The students charge into an army of villains, both old and new

 _I shout to the heavens!_

Cloud-Jumper and Puppetress engage in hand-to-hand combat, hate in their eyes as Racer and Coat lariat thugs.

 _A prayer from deep within!_

Railgun Rapper faces off against Feedback, determination filling her. Boil-Breath and Bakugo land a burning blow onto Mudball.

 _I'm so glad you're finally here!_

Momo and Todoroki back up Bobby and Izuku just as Chillarina freezes Nomu and creates a tower of ice alongside Ivy, whose trees begin swallowing villans.

 _Now I'm free from all my fear!_

Early-Bird throws Ochako, Riley, Bobby and Izuku upwards, were Colonel Cash awaits them with an evil, confident smile.

 _HEY, I PRAY!_

All Might and Midnight face off against a 10 armed Mecha-Nomu as Jet Falcon helps Senorita Shade and Fumikage against Kurogiri, scratching the portal man's brace.

 _I shout to the heavens!_

Commander Comet zooms skywards, meeting a giant head on and sending him plummeting to the ground as Aizawa wraps him up, shrinking him down.

 _Let me say it once again!_

Animorph roars as he turns into a T-Rex as Red Riot and the other students tackle the other League of Villain members

 _It just takes a look from you…_

The couples give each other a look that fills them with confidence

 _And I start believing too!_

Ochako de-activates her Quirk as Eri reveals herself from within Bobby's hoodie, smiling alongside her saviors as they prepare to meet with Cash in battle

 _We'll reach our finale, oh!_

Eri, holding onto both Izuku and Bobby, glows brightly as her Quirk empowers the two boys, surrounding them in a glow of great power…

 _So go ahead I'll follow!_

Everyman and Deku racing towards the legendary villain, who swings a mighty fist towards them, which they meet with their own as the screen fades to white.

 _All because you are my hero!_

Eri, beaming happily, hugs a battered Izuku and Bobby, an amused Togata and their classmates (even Bakugo) smiling at the scene. As the song draws to a close, the two classes stand untied in front of UA, showing off their Quirks or weapons. The final image is Bobby and Izuku fist-pumping with smiles on their faces, their country's respective flags behind them as All Might and Commander Comet stand behind tehm beaming with pride.


	2. Team-Up

The meeting with Nightshade hung heavily over Izuku Midoriaya's head; Eri was still in the hands of a psychopath and being used to destroy Quirks and heroes….and while he had done his best, it wasn't enough.

"Hey, you okay?"

Izuku looked up to see a boy his age looking at him with concern. He was obviously foregin; tanned skin and spiky hair that seemed to be a mix of black and blonde. He wore a school uniform of navy blue and white with red lining, and his right hand was gloved.

"You speak Japanese?"

The boy gave shake of his head

"Not really," Izuku realized he could still understand the young man. "A classmate of mine created a universal translator."

He pointed to his left ear, revealing what looked like a Blue-Tooth with the picture of a globe on it.

"A classmate?" Izuku asked for confirmation

"Yeah, I'm from Kirby High school of Heroics back in New York City." The boy explained as he sat down next to Izuku. "My class and I are here for a spring break trip. So…what's bothering you?"

Izuku looked down at his feet

"Well, I just…" he tried to find the right words without giving too much information away. "…There's a little girl whose Quirk is being weaponized to make Anti-Quirk bullets. I tried to save her, but…"

"Didn't go like you'd hoped?" the boy asked, getting a nod. "Yeah, the first failure is alays tough."

Izuku looked over at the boy, wanting to ask what he meant, but also sensing it probably wasn't a good idea to press the matter.

"so, what do you want to do about it?"

Izuku decided to humor the fellow.

"I want to try again. I know some things to expect now….and I can't just wait around." His determination then faded. "But…I need at least one more person."

"I see…." The new boy noted, a smile on his face. Glancing around, he then leaned in an asked. "You got your costume?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Good, meet me back here at 8:00 tonight."

He then got up and raced to rejoin his class, leaving Izuku bewildered and a little confused as to what ahd just happened

MHPP

Deku waited for his new….friend? Ally?

"Sorry I'm late."

The newcomer wore a white hoodie with armored shoulder-pads and fingerless black gloves, altough the glove he had worn on his right hand was still visible. His face was covered by both some red and white paint that reached to his chin, on top of a domino mask and a lower face mask not unlike one a ninja would wear. On his chest, a giant 'E' stood out, and on his back there was a baseball bat and an off looking pistol on his right hip. He wore the pants of a lacrosse player and lightweight military grade boots.

"A little overdoing yet, yeah." He chuckled weakly. "I get that a lot. So, since I'm new to this conflict, why don't you tell me a bit about the kidnapper and were he was last based at?"

Izuku thought back.

"He called himself her father, spoke with some medical terms…."

"So an abandoned hospital, probably just recently and not too far from his last hideout if he moved to feel safe, is most likely where we'll find him." The boy mused. "Know any?"

Izuku thought hard and one came to him.

"We'll start there."

MHPP

When they spotted a bunch of thugs standing outside the abandoned Pharmaceutical factory, the boys knew they were on the right track. When one the thugs left to make a bathroom break, they grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Where's the girl?" Deku demanded

"Not saying, brat." The thug smirked. "Why don't you piss off before my boss comes back?"

"Deku? Let me."

The new comer slugged the man in the face and removed his bat, slamming it down in the man's…place.

"Please." He asked, and the man pointed to the open window on the top floor. "Thank you."

He then kocked the man out and threw him over the fence.

"Kind of brutal, don't you think?" Deku asked as they stealthily raced through the factory, hiding behind some equipment.

"They're hurting a kid." The other boy reminded his ally as they stood out Eri's door. They then flung it open, seeing the little girl on her bed. She saw the boy 2ho had almost saved her and sashed towards him

"It's okay, we got you." Deku assured her. "We're here to take you away from this horrible place."

"Are you now?"

The two heroes-in-training turned to see Overhaul and his minions standing outside.

"Get them." Overhaul commanded, and the Eight Precepts raced to deal with the meddling boys.

The newcomer leapt over them and pulled out his gun, firing a glop of goo onto Overhaul's hands, bringing the Yakuza to the ground.

"Really?" He smirked under his amsk as he activated his Quirk….only for noting to happen. "W-What the hell?"

"Anti-Quirk spray." The boy explained to all. "Only works for three minutes."

Overhaul attempted to kick the boy; as long as he touched his target, his Quirk could work. Admittedly, his hands were easier, but when defending your biggets resource, one can't be too picky. Sadly for him, the foreign boy jumped back and fired again, pinning his legs to the ground.

"Looks like that trick or yours only works if you can touch." The boy noted. "But, just to be safe…"

He sprayed Overhaul's eyes and then lept back to aid Deku and Eri.

"SETSUNA!" The leader of the group demanded as he tried in vain to remove the gunk

"I'll take that!"

The gun appeared in Setsuna's hand as Rappa and Hojo raced towards Izuku, who barely managed to activate Full Cowling and leap away from their punches.

"WATCH THE GIRL!" Hojo reminded his violent cohort

"Like I care about the brat!" Rappa hissed. "He'll just rebuild her again anyways."

 **'** **ONE FOR ALL…SHOT STYLE!"**

Deku delivered a kick to Hojo's side, sending crystalized villain flying itno a wall uncousious, his crystals destroyed.

Just then something hit Izuku, and he barely had time to spot a clock on hos stomach

"Nice job Chrono." Overhaul smirked under his mask. 'See, Rappa? That is how you handle problems."

"I can slow down time for a few minutes." The assistant explained to the young hero as Nemoto pulled out a pistol. "More than enoygh time to end you."

Deku covered Eri with his form, only to feel himself being pulled away as the bullets began to fly.

"Stay here, I'll handle things." The newcomer said asn eh dashed towards the masked gunman, only for some Anti-Quirk spray to nearly hit him.

"Thanks for the assist, kid!" Mimic, materialized at the top of the gun, laughed. "Thus stuff costs a small fortune, now we can make it our…"

The gun was then kicked out of Setsuna's hand, and the other villain was sent flying into a wall along with Tabe. The gun's original owner then pressed a button that made the gun explode, forcing Mimic to return to his body as Chrono dashed towards the other boy, firing off darts that barely missed him…

Just then, he heard a familiar….

"SMASH!"

Chrono barely dodged Deku's punch and a downwards kick from the other boy, spying some blood.

"Wait…how the hell can you be moving?" He demanded. "Those bullets destroy Quirks!"

"Yeah…and I don't have one."

….

….

The room went silent for a full minute, just long enough for Overhaul to free himself of the gunk.

Deku spied his ally's form; bloodied holes in his arms, right shoulder and left hip. Eri's eyes widened at her other hero's resolve

"A hero's first duty is to protect." The newcomer said with finalty, no sign of pain obvious. "Their body is a shield to defend the innocent."

Chrono shook his h4d and dashed towards the boy, who weaved under his fist and delivered an uppercut that sent him into the roof. And with that, only Rappa and Overhaul where left standing.

"When this is over, I'm killing you." Rappa promised Overhaul

"So…" The foreign boy mused. "You know that deep down, you could never kill Overhaul, so you tried to look for an opening while keeping up the bluff to hide his defeat."

Rappa froze at the boy's words

'Well, that's just pathetic." Overhail mused. "Laughable, even."

The entire room, minus Eri began to laugh at Rappa's rather pitful existence

"THAT'S IT!"

The enraged villain raced towards the little faster boy and the little brat. If he couldn't beat Overhaul, he could at least have the satisfaction of at least screwing up his operations with offing the girl for a while at least.

 _'_ _Damn it, no use hiding it now!'_

The other boy raced back to Izuku and rose his bat, pressed a button just as Rappa brought his fist down. From the bat emerged a shield that stopped Rappa's punches completely.

"Bet you probably got your start taking candy from babies." The newcomer said. "Some tough guy you are."

Rappa ignoring his intial targets, decided to vent his frustrations on this foreign boy.

"What? Can't even hear his name in the same sentence as yours?"

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT!" Rappa shouted as he swung madly, determined to wipe the grin off the boy's face

"All I'm saying is…" The newcomer smiled as Tengai and Sakaki raced to grab him. "…You're obviously the strongest of the bunch…."

He bobbed and weaved through the punches and attempts to grab him, and the two Villains were soon knocked out by Rappa's punches

Rappa was cut off by a brutal blow to the back of his head, delivered by the slower boy's bat, which had been detached from the shield, and Deku's kick.

"…Just not the brightest." The two heroes msued, making Eri giggle.

Suddenly spikes fromed from the ground

"Right, forgot about him." Deku glared at Overhaul.

"Hey Deku?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's time this guy to learn a lesson?"

Deku joined his comrade in his smile, catching on what he was suggesting. He placed Eri on his back and together, the two dashed towards Overhaul, dodging the spikes that rose up from

"You may have heard these words before, but today…" Deku started.

"You'll learn what they really mean." The other hero finished

The young and future Symbol of Peace felt 'One for All' coursing through his body, focusing into his fist. It would be bloodied and raw when this was over, but it would be worth it to see this scumbag of a Villain get his just deserts.

Izuku was not normally a violent boy, and neither was his partner in this adventure. But to hear someone using a child to further their goals made the two of them feel pits in their stomachs.

 ** _"_** ** _GO BEYOND!"_** The two boys shouted together as they clenched their fists tight. Seemingly starting to realize where he was headed, the leader of the gang began to scream

"YOU BRATS! MY PLAN AIN'T GOING TO BE STOPPED BY A DUO OF SNOT NOSED BRAT PUNKS!"

He summoned all of his Quirk's remaining power to modify the area, not caring about his men. In Overhaul's mind, he could repair them later. All that mattered was killing these two brats.

"DIE! DIE! BE CURED OF LIFE! NEMOTO! SAVE ME!"

Unfortunately, his most loyal follower was out of the range of his Quirk and impaled.

"NO!"

 ** _"_** ** _PLUS….!"_**

The two boys grew closer….closer…He could feel their enraged breath…

"DON'T TOUCH ME….!" He screamed as he tried in vain to touch and destroy them, but it was for naught: the two leapt over him and their fists made impact with the screaming lunatic's back. Together they roared a triumphant:

 ** _"_** ** _ULTRA!"_**

Overhaul was sent flying through the wall of the building, flying straight towards the wall of another. He was knocked out cold when he finally made impact, and would be picked up by the police in an hour or so.

The two then heard feet racing up the stairs; the thugs they had passed must have heard or seen the fight break out and were now racing to stop them,

"Get the girl out of here!" The unknown boy demanded as he reached behind his back. "I'll take care of the grunts and catch up!"

Deku nodded as he raced to the window closest window.

"Hold tight, Eri!" He commanded gently, leaping through the glass and landing on a nearby roof, dashing as fast as his legs could carry him.

Meanwhile, the other boy grabbed the remains of his Anti-Quirk spray gun and his bat, when he heard a groan from Rappa.

"Wait…that symbol…" Rappa gasped as he struggling to get free of the gunk and spied something on the shield.

"So you noticed." The boy mused as he heard gunfire from outside. Risking an attack from the villain, he glanced out the window and saw police cars had surrounded the factory.

"You're the missing…" Rappa started

"Yeah."

Even though his face couldn't be seen, te boy could tell that the villain was smiling as he forced himself to his feet, ready for another fight.

"The Guild's put quite a bounty on your head; 2 billion in cold, hard cash."

"Thanks for the notice. Pity you won't be able to collect it." The boy smirked as he pointed to the door, which was forced down by…

"POLICE! FREEZE!"

The Yakuza turned just in time to one of the boys who had ruined their operations leaping out the window Deku had escaped from.

"Say hi to Stain for me!"

He then leapt out of the window and landed on the same roof as his ally, ignoring the pain in his form

"You ok?"

"I've had worse, don't worry. But, we better skedaddle on out of here."

"Good idea…." Izuku mused. "I'll take Eri to UA for now."

"Hey." The boy smiled at his counterpart. "We make a good team, don't you think?"

Izuku smiled in agreement as his ally began to head in another direction.

"W-wait! Who are you?" He called out.

"Call me Everyman!" He waved as he neared the building's ledge. "I'll be seeing you again, Izuku Midoriya!"

He then leapt into an alley and before Izuku could ask how he knew his name, had vanished into the nighttime crowd.

MHPP

Izuku and Eri quietly snuck into UA's kitchen, where the future symbol of peace began to make the little girl some hot coco.

"Here you go." He smiled gently as he handed her a mug

"Thank you, Mr. Deku." She took a small sip and smiled.

"You can call me Izuku, if you want." The boy said gently, not used to eing tahnked…but wow, did it feel good.

"Oi, DEKU!"

Izuku cringed and jumped in his seat before dashing to hide Eri behind him without spilling her coco.

"K-K-Kaachan!" He weakly acknowledged his childhood friend's appearance.

"The hell are you doing so late, nerd?" The explosive boy asked.

"Um…you know…" Izuku tried to half-life. "J-just making some coco…Ya want some, Kaachan?"

Bakugo glared at his rival, who tensed up and subtly tried to hide Eri by gently yet forcibly bringing her closer to him.

"What the heck is going on?"

The two boys turned to see the rest of their class had made their way down to the cafeteria

"Curfew was two hours ago!" Ida shouted in annoyance, only to be ignored

"Everyone calm down." Momo said.

"What happened to your hand, Izuku?!" Ochako asked in concern when she saw Izuku's bandaged hand, as did everyone else; ever since intership, Izuku had seemed to finally be over injuring himself

"Mr. Deku?"

Eri peaked behind her savior and caught a glimpse of people his age; most of them looked very nice and strong, but the one he called Kaachan scared her.

"Aw, how cute!" Uraraka and Mina squeeled at the sight of the little girl, and Eri soon found herself being cuddled by the girls, giggling the whole time.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Kyoka asked with a smile as Momo made the little girl a dolly which she quickly took.

"Eri, miss…"

She then spotted Toru's floating pajamas, and reacted accoridingly for a little girl.

"AH!" Eri screamed as she ducked back behind Izuku. "A GHOST!"

"What?" Toru asked, before realizing. "Oh no! No, no, no! Sweetie, I'm not a ghost, I'm just invisible! I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Prove it!" Eri demanded.

And then something happened that most of the class had never seen before;

Toru was suddenly visible; revealing herself to have clear skin, green eyes and sleek hair that covered her eyes, along with a small beauty mark.

….

….

"What?" she asked her classmates. "I've always been able to change to normal!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"You never asked!" She replied. "Besides, it doesn't help my Quirk."

"As enthralling as this is," Todoroki said, turning his attention to Izuku. "What were you doing? You obviously snuck out and helped this girl out…"

"I wasn't alone." Izuku confessed. "I had help from some guy named Everyman."

While the others listened in awe of Izuku's story, Ida and Momo seemed to be more focused on the name of his ally.

'Where have I heard that name before?'

MHPP

Everyman slipped through the window of his hotel room, making his injuries ache and bleed a little bit. He stifled a groan and made his way to the bathroom to get a better look at where the bullets had hit and clean up.

"What I wouldn't give for a retracting quirk right now." He whispered, using a pair of pliers to pull out the bullets and then stitching his wounds up as best he could. He then made his way to his bed, too exhausted to care about the light blood stains


	3. The class of Kirby High School of Heroic

He awoke the next day to Nickelback being boomed from the bathroom and his body aching. His stomach growled, fully waking him up just as he spied the bloodstains on his sheets.

"Bobby?"

The boy, now named Bobby, turned to see another boy looking at him in confusion and concern. This boy was lean but still well built, with long black hair tied into a ponytail that reached midway down his back. There was an orange streak on the left side of his hair, and his pupils looked like 'X's.

"Morning, Reg." Bobby said, trying to move and hide the bloodstains.

"What did you do?" The boy asked.

"Just went out for some air, stopped a mugging or two…" Bobby lied, finding the layout of the room more interesting than making eye contact with his concerned friend….who obviously didn't buy it.

"Sit down." He commanded, forcing his roommate to lie down. He then bent down and blew on Bobby's injuries, with the sound of sizzling being audible. Bobby bit into his pillow to quiet his screams, although the pain was admittedly not the worst thing he'd ever felt.

"There." The other boy said. "It'll help you heal up better than those excuses of stiches, and the turning should fade within a half hour or so. I'd say that you should try and take it easy…but this is you we're talking about."

"Thanks, Reg." Bobby smiled to his best friend.

 **Name: Reggie Mill. Hero name; Boil-Breath. His Quirk; Hot Air, enables him to turn up the temperature or any air in his area, particularly any air he blows.**

"Thanks." Bobby smiled as he put his shirt back on. His burns still ached, but now it was much more tolerable.

"I won't tell Mrs. Star…" Reggie sighed with knowing smile as his friend relaxed. "But you better be prepared to explain to a certain girlfriend of yours…"

Bobby's form filled with fear at his friend's words, which grew as he heard cheerful laughter.

"Uh oh! You're going to get in trouble, Bobby!" Sang a very happy girl as she stepped out of the bathroom, a streak of electricity seeming to follow her as the song that had been blasting ended. She had short white hair with yellow and blue lighting like streaks throughout it. She wore a white t-shirt with a lightbulb on it and a pair of sweats with the name 'Tesla' embroided on them

"Nat, don't play with the sockets, please."

The girl pouted as she snapped her finger and the streak changed into a round disk that she slipped into a holder.

"Hey, I need to keep my reserve up."

 **Name: Natalie Tesla. Hero name: Railgun Rapper. Her Quirk; Electro-Jockey, enables her to sharpen electricity and fire it as disks.**

"I don't suppose I could buy your silence?" Bobby asked weakly.

"…Sushi." Natalie smiled. "I want sushi. Not from the hotel."

"….That's it?"

"Yeppers!" She beamed as she dragged the two boys out of the room. "Now…ONWARDS! Breakfast awaits!"

Bobby and Reggie smiled as they were dragged to the dining room.

"How do we put up with her, again?" Bobby asked

"We don't." Reggie reminded him with a sigh, but smiling all the same.

MHPP

Breakfast at the hotel was a change of pace for half of the students. Most were familiar with cereal, eggs, bacon, waffles and other assorted foods for breakfast. And while those were still available, some went for a more Japanese style breakfast; either that or a special breakfast bento.

Bobby went with a bowl of miso soup, some rice and grilled fish with a side order of natto and green salad for breakfast, and was pleasantly surprised by the tastiness of.

"You okay, Bobby?"

The boy looked beside him to see a girl with short red hair and a cute cloud hairpin looking at him in concern.

"They just passed around a round of juice and you didn't ask for more." She continued.

Bobby realized that their waiter had just passed with a jug of ornage juice and that his was running low. Oh well, it wasn't the end of the world, he mused.

"Just a little jet-lagged, Riley." He assured her, giving her a peck on the forehead. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Same here." One particularly sleepy looking boy as he munched on some toast and rook a tiny sip of coffee.

"Dreaming about my sis?" Teased the blonde and voluptuous girl with braids who sat next to Riley, who was then lightly smacked by a Latina girl sitting next to her.

"Brittany, it's too early to tease anyone." She lectured as she sipped at her tea and downed a forkful of Nuevo's rancheros.

Brittany pouted playfully.

"You never let me have fun, babe. I was just thinking about why Bobby was tired."

"He just said why." The girl sitting across from Riley noted as she cut her eggs. She had her silver hair in a sideways ponytail and seemed to be more interested in what was happening on her phone, on which one could spy various skaters.

"Or, maybe he went out and got into trouble again." Another boy suggested with a smirk. He had short hair and a toned, fit form that was barley hidden by his uniform with a cleft chin that jetted from his face and multiple piercing on his face.

Bobby decided to indulge his classmate

"Like what, Terrance?"

"Like maybe sneaking out to help take care of Villains selling a drug and bullets that destroy Quirks."

Terrance had not said that, and the air went silent for minute as the students turned to see the source of the voice: a bright glowing ball, akin to a star that seemed to brighten and disappear, an woman in its place.

She was a tall woman who had to crouch slightly to enter the dining room. Her short red hair and square rimmed glasses gave the air of a teacher, and she had the form of a top-rate bodybuilder while still looking 'normal.'

"Morning Mrs. Star." The kids said to their teacher, who nodded in recognition before sitting down to a more western style breakfast of pancakes, bacon and coffee.

"Hey, what about me?"

That came from a being with the head of a falcon and the form of a well-built man in a white button-up shirt and tie with black pants. His arms were seemingly decorated with feathers.

"Morning daddy!" Riley beamed, Brittany shooting the man a 'yo' salute as she munched on an apple.

"That's Mr. Grin on hours, little lady." The man smiled as he messed with his daughter's hair.

"Well, technically you're off hours anyway." Brittany mused. "School doesn't start til 9:00 and its past midnight back home, so…"

"Loophole abuse. Gotta love them." Said a very well dressed young man with sparkly clean skin as he and the girl sitting next to him split a bowl of tofu.

"As long as a villain isn't doing it." The girl who sat closest to the teachers, a brunette with a small bit of her hair in a ponytail atop her head added as she sipped a smoothie.

The students and male teacher nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which." Mrs. Star added. "Bobby? See me after breakfast."

"…Yes, mam." Bobby sighed knowingly, picking at the last bits of his meal.

"Told ya." Natalie mused, although there was no cheerfulness in her tone.

MHPP

The shield that Bobby had used (and left behind, he realized) was on the floor of Mrs. Star's room when he entered.

"…How long have you known?" He asked.

"Whole time." She said. "You didn't notice a shooting star in all the excitement, I take it?"

He had not.

"Do you understand the implications and consequences of your actions?"

Bobby looked down at his feet, afraid to meet the eyes of his teacher. Nonetheless, he nodded, making her sigh.

"What you did last night was indeed the right thing to do, I don't deny that. And how you worked with that other boy showcases another important aspect of being a hero; cooperation towards a common goal."

She hated this so much. While as a professional teacher she could never play favorites, Michelle Star could not and would never deny Bobby Walker had a special place in her heart. Few students stayed out as and remained as passionate and determined as he did

"However! You are not a registered hero. And this isn't back home, where you MIGHT have gotten credit. If the police…."

"I'll take fill responsibility." Bobby said. "Deku is going to be the next symbol of peace, he'd do good to have a spotless record."

"He already has a spot with Hero-Killer Stain, so nib that thought in the butt." Michelle said before realizing something. "You speak his name with finality and as if you know it." Michelle noted.

Bobby gave a light chuckle.

"We never met face to face until yesterday,' He explained. "But when we were younger….ah, he probably doesn't even remember; we were pen pals."

Mrs. Star gave a light smile before returning to a frown.

"Luckily for you and him, the police are rather preoccupied with rounding up the last of Overhaul's associates and producers to press charges on you…and Nightshade has taken responsibility for what happened."

Bobby let out a sigh that seemed to be a mix of relief that no one was going to get in trouble and irritation someone was taking credit for his work.

"I should punish you with making you stay here while the rest go to UA….." Star sighed, before yet another smile, this one gentle and motherly, crossed her face. "…But, considering you helped bring down the Right Precepts of Death, I guess I can bend my own rules this once"

Bobby's eyes widened with delight and hope.

"You mean…?"

"Go get your costume and meet us on the bus."

Bobby smiled as moved to do so.

"Oh, and Bobby….?

She let out a smile.

"She would be very proud of you."

Bobby gave her a light, sad smile as a familiar face entered his mind. As he closed the door, Star massaged her forehead.

"That boy will be the death of me." She said to herself. "And yet? I don't seem to mind."


	4. East meets West

The day was certainly different at UA.

Aizawa was dressed like an actual teacher; a suit and clean shaven with his hair gelled back

"As some of you are aware, there was a string of dealings involving Trigger." He began. "Those have ended since last night thanks to the unsanctioned actions of Midoriaya and another person who shall remain anonymous for now. And yes, I know about the little girl you saved, you can bring her out now."

Eri tentatively came from behind Mina and gave the teacher a look. Aizawa surprised everyone by smiling at the girl.

"And now for the real question that's on your minds; the reason I am dressed like this is because we're having visitors from Kirby's School of Heroics back in the states. We'll be hosting the top class and two teachers on equal grounds with the likes of the Dragon hero and Endeavour."

"Um, Sensei" Mina asked. "Why the suit?"

"One of those teachers, sent me this lovely text…" Aizawa explained as he took out his phone and read it aloud. "Be presentable looking or the whole Internet will learn about it."

Before anyone could ask what 'it' was, the teacher returned.

"Get outside." He said bluntly. "And Izuku? Stay after school. Nightshade and Lemillion want a word with you and the kid who helped you out."

MHPP

The classes stood ready at the hall, Eri staying close to Izuku and Ochako and miraculously not being seen by anyone else.

"I wonder what kind of heroes America has?" Izuku said aloud

"Probably just a bunch of arrogant pricks obsessed with their country." Bakugo grinned. "Can't wait to take them down a notch or two."

"SUCH IGNORANCE!" Ida shouted. "Kirby has been producing the finest American Heroes since Quirks first started!"

"No need to shout." Todoroki

"Ida's right though." Kirishima noted. "John Doe, the Walkers, Falcon….Those are all men and women amount heroes!"

Momo seemed quieter than usual

"Ms. Momo?" eri asked. "Are you okay?"

Momo smiled

"I'm fine sweetie." She assured the girl. "Just…wonder and hoping against hope I'll see an old friend of mine. We used to play while our parents did business…but he vanished 8 years ago."

"Was he nice?"

"The nicest boy I'd ever met. And before Izuku, the most dedicated to becoming a hero for the people."

Mina smiled

"No Mina. There was no love beyond possibly siblinghood. Besides, he had seven rather rambunctious sisters, I'm pretty sure they turned him gay."

Mina pouted, getting a smile from Ochako and Jiro

"Wonder if they'll have cool gear or info on American heroes looking for sidekicks." Kaminari noted.

"I heard that they have great candies and sweetners." Rikido noted. "Wonder if those'll work with my Quirk."

Mineta however, was daydreaming about something else.

"Foreign beauties! Uniforms that hide more but let accessories!"

Tysu whacked him with her tongue

"Try not to embarrass us." She and Kendo said together, the arrogant boy then shuddering at agreeing with someone from a rival class.

Suddenly, the air began to feel very warm

"Not me." Todoroki announced, pointing at something.

While it was hard to make out, it was a ball of fire…heading straight for the school

"A villain?" Jiro asked, as she Momo, Ochako and Mina moved to shiled Eri. Izuku, Todoroki, Kaminari and Kirishima moved to do the same, the others getting ready to fight.

"Relax." Midnight said, suddenly appearing with a smile on her face. "She's on our side…always has to make an entrance, eh girlfriend?"

The fireball then crashed into the middle of the street, sending debris flying. Momo and Todoroki put up a barrier while the others dealt with debris.

"You sure she's a hero?" Izuku asked.

Midnight nodded.

Out of the smoke stepped out a very tall woman, easily rivalling All Might in his hero form. The business suit she has been wearing was now in tatters, revealing a form-fitting stealth suit decorated with stars that seemed to be moving. On her hands where gloves modeled after a bear's head, and she wore a crab on hr belt and a scorpion on her left arm. She wore star shaped glasses and had short red hair.

 **Michelle Star. Hero name: Commander Comet. Her Quirk; Constellation, allows her to transform into a star and go at the speed of a meteor…with the impact to match. Current #3 American Hero.**

"Good morning!" She waved happily, not noticing the shocked looks on the students' faces. "Sorry for the shock kids, just wanted to keep you on your toes."

"MICHELLE!" Midnight shouted as she raced over to the newcomer, who spied her and smiled even more brigtly.

"KERUMI!"

The two women hugged each other

"You look amazing!" They said together.

"So…how are you and Toshi?'

Midnight seemed to blush and even looked down at her feet, but kept her smile up.

 _'_ _Wait…Midnight and All-Might….'_ The students realized _. 'ARE DATING?!'_

"Pretty good then, huh?" Michelle smiled knowingly. "Then again, being with the Number 1 Hero since high school has to have some benefits."

"And you?" Her friend asked. "Still seeing that florist? What was her name…?"

Michelle smiled sadly.

"No, we broke up. It was mutual. We're friends though."

Just then, a honking cut the reunion short.

"Ah, here they are." Michelle mused as the bus pulled up in front of the school

Out of the bus emerged the other teacher, a man with a falcon's head.

 **Perry Grin. Hero name: Jet Falcon. His Quirk; Falconry, turns him into a human-falcon hybrid, enabling him to do high speed aerial tactics and flight. Current #9 American hero, he doesn't appear in the spotlight very often because he's too fast for the cameras to see.**

"Okay, kids!" Perry shouted. "Time to show what you've got."

Out came a slew of American students, starting with Reggie and Natalie. After them came a girl with dreadlock green hair and a recycling badge on her coat's right shoulder

From behind her came a voluptuous young lady with braided hair and sunglasses, who smiled confidently as she walked down the stairs, obviously loving the looks she was getting.

"Sorry boys, I'm taken."

She was accompanied by girl of Latina descent, with long black hair and blue eye liner with combat boots with heels. The two held hands lovingly before the blonde pulled her in closer, bopping her on the nose and getting a smile from the girl.

Mineta burst into a nosebleed from the sight.

"Thanks!" Tsyu and several of the girls shouted.

Behind the couple came a girl who carried herself with an air of prestige and competence. She walked with a firm demeanour and was reading a book on ballet, which she placed in her purse as she walked down the stairs.

She was followed by a boy who was reading a book on animals. His hair was in a ponytail and he had a pit-helmet (hunting hat) strung behind his neck.

Next stepped out a boy who clearly took pride in his appearance, in spite of the straight face, He was dressed in a fedora and an overcoat. His eyes were firm and hard, but he wore a gentle smile.

Right behind him, a love-struck look on her face, was a girl with rainbow hair in four pigtails. She had ribbons wrapped around her wrists and ankles and wore high heels.

After her was a girl with tanned skin, munching on a yogurt cup and with her sleeves rolled up, showing an athletic form. She caught sight of Ida and shot him a wink.

Next came a boy with short grey hair and a toned, fit form that was barley hidden by his uniform. He had a cleft chin that jetted from his face and multiple piercings on his face.

After him came a very tired looking boy, snoring as he got off the bus. Nonetheless, he moved fairly quickly. His hair was unkempt and his posture tired, which offset his almost tap dancing feet.

Then came a girl with short red hair and a cute little cloud hairpin. She seemed a little younger than the rest of her classmates, but carried herself with pride as she stepped off the bus, something as large as her wrapped up and on her back. However, the confidence vanished when she saw the assembled masses, and she dashed behind Brittany, peaking over to see the other students.

"Sis…" The blonde girl smiled affectionately, messing with her hair. Then she realized something, as did Aizawa and Izuku.

"You seem to be short a student."

"Oh yeah." Perry realized. "He must have fallen asleep on the ride."

The falcon headed hero then shot the two sisters a look, focusing on the younger one

"…At least he didn't sleep WITH my baby."

"Wait, they're…" Aizawa started.

"Adopted." Perry cut off. "Well, I…"

"BOBBY!" Michelle suddenly shouted. "GET YOUR LAZY, TWO HAIRED BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE QUARDLPE YOUR LAPS THE SECOND WE GET BACK HOME!"

"COMING, MRS. STAR!" A fearful voice retorted as a zip-line of smoke emerged from the bus, the final student standing tall at attention.

And finally, came the boy Izuku had met the previous day; tanned skin and spiky hair that seemed to be a mix of black and blonde.

"Mr. Everyman!" Eri beamed, breaking out of Ochako's arms and dashing to her other savior

"Oh!" The boy said, noticing the little girl. "Hi there, Eri. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon. You feeling better?"

Eri nodded happily, pointing to Class-A.

"Mr. Izuku brought me to this nice place, made me cocoa and introduced me to all his friends. They're all really nice and strong…except Mr. Kaachan. He's kind of mean."

"I HEARD THAT, YA LITTLE SHIT!" Bakugo snapped

"LANGUAGE!" The Americans all said together to the explosive hero to be.

"Wait….Bobby?"

The newest boy looked up and squinted at the speaker of the voice…..A mature looking young woman with wyes he had seen somewhere before; a girl he ahd played with growing up.

His face broke into a happy grin as he dashed towards her and took her into a hug which he returned,

"MOMO-CHAN!"

"BOBBY!"

The two dashed towards each other and gave the other a hug

No one noticed the cloud-pin girl and Todoroki looking at the reunited duo with…..mixed reactions to say the least

 _'_ _SHE HAS BOOBIES!'_ The girl thought in fear. _'How can I compare to…NO! Don't think that way! You know Bobby's not going after some floozy-Why am I thinking of her like that? She seems as nice as she is pret..NO!'_

She was then reminded of the hairpin she wore and smiled knowingly at the scene. While still in midhug, Bobby shot her a look

 _'_ _He owes me an explanation.'_ She told herself, right now just enjoying the sight of her boyfriend happily reuniting with this girl. _'But…I know it's not the worst thing I can think of.'_

 _'_ _She knows him, but is still maintaining something of a distance…_ ' Todoroki realized. _'There is affection between them, but not of the romantic kind.'_

For some reason, this set him at ease.

Michelle cleared her throat, causing the boy and Momo to stop their hug, but Creaty shot him a look that said _'explanation later'_

"Since you showed up late, introduce yourself.'

"Yep." The boy smiled, turning to face the classes, spying his partner. "Hey there Izuku. Good to see you again. The name is Bobby Walker. Hero name; Everyman. Quirkless and proud of it."

MHPP-LV

Shigaraki Tomura was in myriad of mixed emotions right now.

He was ecstatic that those pricks who had been stealing the League's thunder were out of the way, and was actually happy Eri had been saved. Thoughts of a child been held captive and or ignored didn't suit well with him. It reminded him of that dark time before Sensei found him.

But still, as much as he hated to say it, Chisaki had brought up a good point; what type of organization was the League of Villains supposed to become?

"Incoming message." The 'good' doctor announced as he lit up a cigarette, bringing the young supervillain out of his thoughts.

"Howdy there, Tomura."

The man of screen was an older gentleman in expensive looking cowboy clothes, his face obstructed by shadows but a thick moustache could be seen.

"Who the hell are you?" Tomura snapped. "And how'd you get hold of…?"

"Call me Colonel Cash." The man explained. "I used to be good pals with your dear old Sensei…before that blasted brat All Might came in sticking his nose in our business. Stuck me in this here prison and had my empire given to the masses."

This instantly put Tomura and Kurogiri on edge, along with several of the older members of the League. Why was this fellow reaching out to them? And how was he able to talk with them?

"What he didn't know, is that I OWN this here prison and pulled enough strings to get me in this lap of luxury." Cash smiled, having the camera pull back to reveal his cell was like a movie star's dream pad before his face turned serious. "The benefits of having a double life are sadly forgotten in this day and age. But enough of ancient history…For the past week, I been trying to contact ya. I know what happened to Sensei, and I assure you, I am working to make things change for him and you. That is why, if you're interested….I'd like to propose an Alliance: Your League of Villains…and my Guild."

The veteran villains' eyes widened at the name that had just been dropped.

"What's the Guild?" Tomo asked

"THE original Villain organization." Kurogiri explained. "Formed during the American Depression, controlled almost everything in the country. Honestly, a bunch of folks are pretty sure at least one President was a puppet of theirs. It lasted all the way up until All Might's first appearance."

"And actually longer." Cash explained. "Just in the shadows, like good old Sensei."

Tomura was shaking in excitement. A bonus! A huge bonus! A free alliance that could help him reach not only his goal in killing All Might, but take the League international? He'd have to be a total noob to turn this down!

"I'd love to chat about that." He answered.

"Good to hear." Cash smiled. "Now, since I can't exactly leave here just yet and its most unprofessional to do nothing but facetime…My precious granddaughter Puppetress is on her way to meet you. She hates All Might too. Hopefully you'll get along with her, she is a mighty big fan of your work."

This instantly got Shigaraki excited at the prospect of meeting her. He was getting SO tired of all the Stain fanboys, about time someone noticed him.

"BUT!" Cash's thundering voice brought the leader of the League out of his prideful daydreams. "You touch my princess, and I'll whip you so silly, you'll WISH All Might had killed you when he had the chance."

And everyone in the room believed it; a First Generation Quirk user did NOT stay alive this long without picking up either major power, or resources, or both.

"Y'all take care, now. Ya hear?" Cash smirked as he ended the call.

Just then, the door was knocked on, and then opened.

She was beautiful, no doubt about that. Long, wavy hair that stretched to the small of her back, with a blue and green tube top dress that hugged her curves perfectly and high heel shoes that screamed 'worth more than most ever make in their lifetimes.' One of her eyes was hidden by her hair, but her one visible one showed someone who had been wronged and was willing to do anything to get what she wanted….provided they were on her terms.

With a sway in her steps, all the male members of the League, and even some of the females, filled her form with appritaite looks. But Tomura could tell she was NOT to be underestimated; the grand-daughter of one of Sensei's favored comrades, let along one who was not above killing family that disappointed him?

"I'll have a martini." She asked Kurogiri before she sat down. "Extra dry and extra olives. Stirred, not shaken."

The living shadow nodded and made her a drink as she sat beside Tomura, a gentle yet villainous smile on her face.

"Hello, Tomura-sama." She said. "My name is Puppetress, though I bet Grandpa told you that."

"Pleasure to meet ya." Tomura smiled sickly as she shook two of his fingers, but with genuine like clear. To his surprise, his guest seemed to take his odd like greeting without any trouble, reaching into her purse and handing him a pair of gloves.

"Anti-Quirk gloves. Wear tehm and you can touch whatever you want without worry."

Tomura took them and saw she was right, shaking her hand and smirking under his father's hand.

"So…I hear you hate All Might."

"More than anything." She frowned as her drink arrived. "The Symbol of peace, my ass."

She took a big swig of the martini, before pulling out the olives and offering some to her host.

"I'd offer to buy ya a drink," The leader of the League started. "But looks like you got that covered."

"How about I buy YOU a drink…." Puppetress suggested. "And we discuss a partnership over dinner?"

"On me?" The disintegrator asked knowingly.

Kurogiri and the good doctor looked at the two hero-haters bonding.

"They are going to get along swimmingly."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not to worry, all the American students will be named in the next chapter!**


	5. Sparring Between Classes

Back at UA, the visiting students were in awe of the campus their counterparts called home. Class B and the others had been sent back to their lessons.

Eri found herself staying close to Bobby, much to the dismay of the girls both American and Japanese (who all wanted to hug the little cutie-pie), as well as Izuku. Of course, for as much as a model hero-in-training that the Midoriya boy was, he was slow in the idea of taking on brotherly feelings…

"Kirby is way smaller than this…" Natalie mused, a smile on her face as she glanced around. "But I love the use of more natural lighting!"

"But that dampens your quirk." Reggie and the ballet-reading girl noted.

"Kind of more run-down." The well-dressed boy noted, paying the raibow haired girl on his arm little mind before remembering that two of his teachers were listening. "Not that its bad or anything; just saying the janitor could really use a raise and some better equipment."

"We're working on that." Michelle noted, having stayed somewhat close to Bobby throughout the whole thing. Whenever anyone wasn't noticing, she'd shoot Eri a cute little smile.

"Yeah, but isn't Kirby in the sky?" Jiro pointed out, leading to many of his fellow students daydreaming about how cool that would be.

They were all regretting asking when the American students tensed and cringed ever so slightly.

"Not since a certain….international incident almost 20 years ago." The ballet reading girl mused, trying to find the right word.

"Yeah…" The blonde girl teethed awkwardly.

An uncomfortable silence overtook the group before Michelle broke it

"Nice to see you clean up for once, Aizawa." She then smirked evilly. "Pity, I was hoping I could put THAT on the Internet. Do you some good and boost your rep."

"You're never going to let that go are you?"

"No. No I am not."

Before anyone could ask for ANY details on what the two were talking about, the group came to Class A's classroom.

"Classrooms are pretty much the same."

Bakugo, who had been quiet the whole time ever since his little cursing at Eri, finally asked a question

"So, who's the top dog?"

"I to would like to know that." Ida noted, wanting to catch up with his American Class Representative counterpart. "As fellow heroes-in-training, it would beneifical to all if we knew who to look out for and whom to align with."

"Oh, Kirby doesn't have a ranking system." Reggie noted. "The school doesn't want to lead to more drop-outs or underachievers becoming villains, so they abandoned that long ago. Nowadays, students are just students."

"That's stupid." Bakugo hissed.

"No, it creates a sense of equality and comradery." Reggie retorted. "There is an Honour-roll, and the best students are recognized at the end of each semester, but we don't have class representatives or ranks like you do."

"Something I actually agree with." Nezu announced suddenly, appearing on the desk. The girls all squealed at the sight of the principal, who let out a smile before clearing his throat.

"Now I know that you visitors were all looking forward to hearing from and seeing All Might…."

The eyes of the visiting class began to sparkle with anticipation, many of them reaching for notebooks or pads, or even limited edition All Might Comic books and action figures. He saw the younger sister pull out the VERY rare All Might TV show compelte series, and the Latina girl pulled out his autobiography while the tanned girl pulled out a copy of his underground movie.

Nezu was glad that his friend had fans across the sea, and had to hide his shame and sadness in disappointing them, something one of the boys noticed.

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on…" The sleepy looking boy yawned.

Eri giggled suddenly.

"You said butt!"

Everyone chuckled at that, even the speaker.

"Sadly, in the aftermath of the battle that I have little doubt you have all seen by now…."

"The one against the mentor of the leader of the League of Villains, All Might has retired." Aizawa cut in.

The students hung their heads in disappointment when suddenly, a booming voice echoed throughout the halls, and light shaking could be heard.

 **"** **DON'T BE SO SURE ABOUT THAT, AIZAWA! I AM HERE…!"**

Everyone turned…

 **"** **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"**

The American students' eyes sparkled in awe of the former #1 hero in Japan; proudly standing in a Silver age costume and wearing a baseball cap with both the Japanese and American flags sticking out of it.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a doctor's oppouintment?" Midnight asked.

He let out a mighty chuckle.

 **"** **I MAY BE RETIRED, BUT I DID PROMISE TO GREET OUR YOUNG COUNTERPARTS!"** All Might announced. **"AND I WOULD HATE TO DISAPPOINT THEM, AFTER THEY LOOKED SO FORWARD TO MEETING ME!"**

The visitors all nodded, half aware that the legendary hero was in front of them. Some snapped pics on their phones, some of the girls stared lovingly at his muscular form (which was not lost on the boys).

 **"** **BESIDES, A HERO ALWAYS KEEPS THEIR WORD, AND I SHOULD KNOW! WHY? BECAUSE I…. AM ALL MI….!"**

POOF!

The great hero then reverted to his true form, spitting out blood and freaking out everyone in the room, minus Izuku, who by this point was almost indifferent to it.

"Sorry…" the former #1 sighed as he turned away, embarrassed to be seen in this state by visitors and not wanting to gross anyone else out with the bloody coughs he felt coming.

"Toshi!" Midnight worriedly cooed, breaking her sensual usual mood to wipe blood from his lips. "The doctor said not to stress yourself!"

"Sorry, Kerumi…." He repeated, before he then found some leaves in his face, from the palm of the girl who had a recycling symbol badge on her coat's shoulder and green hair in dreadlocks.

"They're medical leaves. Just grind, put them in water and they sooth even the worst internal injuries." explained. "I was able to create a few before we left."

The former Symbol of Peace smiled gently at the girl and took the leaves, grinding them into powder and mixing them into a water bottle he'd brought with him. Taking a big gulp, he found the pain that constantly ravaged his body lessened considerably.

"Thank you, young lady." He smiled.

The girl squealed at the thanks from All Might, before bowing and returning to join her classmates

"Where did you….?" Momo started to ask, only for the girl to silence her with a finger. The American girl then leaned down and picked up a discarded grape candy wrapper she closed her palm on top. Instantly, a bright green light erupted from her palm, shocking many of the UA staff and students.

In the paper's place was now a small tree, with tiny grapes on the branches.

'That's how." She declared pridefully.

 **Real Name: Kianna Sinclair. Hero name: Ivy. Her quirk; Root Recycle, enables her to turn recyclable materials into trees and or plants. She has some control of the type of tree that grows.**

"That little demonstration just gave me an idea." Perry announced. "We've had two nights and a day to adjust to the time-shift, so I think it's about time we get some training in. How about a sparring session?"

"Great idea, dad!" The blonde beamed, the piercing studded boy and helmet wearing sharing her grin

"That's Mr. Grin to you, young lady." Perry sighed at his oldest daughter.

"NO!"

All turned to see Eri, shaking in her feet

"Sweetie?" Ochako asked the little girl, whose will to speak up seemed to be vanishing before she caught sight of the look in her eyes.

"M-Mr. Deku and Mr. Everyman got hurt last night saving me!" She teared up, remembering how Izuku had lost the use of his fist and how Bobby had been riddled with bullets. "Please, don't make them fight!"

Bobby could feel the entirety of his class looking down at his back, and he turned to see something he inwardly thought was both incredibly adoreable and scary: A very angry Riley glaring at him in spite of her face looking like she was pouting.

"Bobby." She asked, leaving no room for lying. "What. Is. She. Talking about?"

"Um…well," Bobby tried to choose words that would save him from trouble before remembering his pride in his action. "I helped Izuku rescue her last night. She was being used to make bullets that destroy Quirks, and one of the thugs could freeze a person for a while. Izuku got knocked down and I grabbed the two of them to safety. I…might have gotten shot…"

"YOU GOT WHAT?!" The entire class shouted

"I healed the wounds up!" Reggie tried to add for his friend, but he was tuned out.

"Sides, it's not like the bullets would affect me." Bobby said somewhat smugly, only to regret it when he saw Riley was in a mix of both anger and sadness. He instantly became gentle and reached to hug her. "I'm sorry; but I….I couldn't just stand at let a little girl go through that, Not after…"

Riley then leaped towards him and Bobby readied for a hit, which many of the UA students seemed to be expecting as well.

"Wait, miss!" Izuku started to try and defend his cohort, only to stop midway:

Instead of hitting Bobby in a state of anger brought on by worry, Riley took him into a hug

"Why can't you ever think about yourself?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face. A smile that was shared with many of their classmates; the rainbow haired girl 'awwing' at the scene, many of the guys giving Bobby a thumbs up and Riley's sister giving a warm smile and two thumbs up.

"Softie." Bakugo and Aizawa noted.

"He is in trouble when we get back." Michelle told the UA staff members. "But admit it; you'd be proud of him."

Riley looked over Bobby's shoulder to see Eri looking at him and Izuku with worry. She ended the hug and motioned him to comfort the little girl.

Said little girl found her two saviors leaning down and giving her gentle pat on the head (Izuku) and a light hug (Bobby). The next three words they said

"I regret nothing."

Eri's eyes widened at the boys' words, and tears started to drip down her cheeks before Momo produced a handkerchief that she handed to Izuku to clean off her tears

"Those two…SO MANLY!" Kirishima teared in pride.

"ow, don't you go and worry your adorable face, little lady." Bobby assured Eri. "We may not look like it, but Deku and I can take WAY more than average heroes. Right, Deku?"

"Um… Y-yeah!" Izuku followed with a smile, realizing that he was now feeling how All Might had told him he always felt under pressure; he wasn't sure of this, but ahd to keep up the façade for Eri.

"But…" Eri started.

"It'll be fine, this is just practice." An unlikely voice assured the little girl: Mineta had made his way over to the scene and handed Eri one of his Grapes. "It bounces, it can stick and even change colors."

Eri took it the Grape and found that Mineta had been telling the truth. Soon, she was having such fun, her tears were gone and she was giggling again.

"I can keep it?" She asked

"Of course!" He declared proudly and a little surprised she had even asked him. As if she was reading his mind, Eri followed with:

"Papa never let me keep a lot of toys."

Many in the area grew to hate Chisaki even more.

"Should've broken his back when I had the chance…" Bobby muttered under his breath.

A snap of fingers brought everyone out of their vengeful thoughts.

"Go suit up." Michelle ordered her students. "I'll be leading you to the fighting grounds in 10."

The American students saluted their teacher and headed to the lockers.

"Mind if I watch?"

The teachers turned to see Mirio Togata, aka Lemillion of the Big 3, standing at attention.

"I don't have any objections," All Might smiled at the boy who he thought would succeed him not too long ago. "But I thought…"

The Big Three member produced a video-phone.

"Sensei requested that I call him in." He explained. "It seems the interrogating is taking longer than he thought, so he may not be able to make it to his interview. Plus, I kind of want to see this 'American-Super Rookie.'"

"Is he on now?" All Might asked, getting a nod. Without missing a beat, he calmly and happily declared:

"Hello old friend."

On the other end of the line, Sir Nighteye let out an unsure sigh, then smiled at the voice of his old partner and simply said:

"Hello, Toshi."

They might not be able to meet in person without risking his life, but this was a nice reprieve and middle ground.

MHPP

A few minutes later, Class A was hard pressed not to burst into laughter.

Unlike the UA students, the costumes that the Kirby students wore…were quite frankly, less than heroic looking; they were flappy, didn't fit all that well in some cases. Some looked like they had been put together with things from a discount pile.

"HEY SHUT UP! WE HAD TO MAKE THESE OURSELVES!" The American students shouted in union. "AND QUIRK SAFE STUFF AIN'T CHEAP!"

"It's true." Perry noted. "In the states, students have to make their own gear and costume."

That stopped most of the laughter.

"Why?"

"Goes hand in hand with capitalism, honesty." Neduzu noted. "The achievers achieve, the…."

He paused, looking over at the teachers from Kirby.

"You can say it."

"…The losers lose."

"Once you get famous enough and get endorsements you don't have to worry." Michelle finished.

"HEY THERE LISTENERS!"

All turned to see Present Mic already at the announcer booth, a smile on his face.

"So…." The piercing studded student asked. "You're saying this'll be a huge battle-royale and not some tournament?"

Aizawa nodded, expecting to get a groan of dread from someone. Instead, he got:

"YES!"

"Thank god!"

"That is much more favorable. And realistic."

"Fights end when someone is knocked out or surrenders, and once they surrender they can't get attacked anymore, Other than that, there are no rules!" President Mic declared before having his microphone grabbed by Perry, who quickly added the following:

"Except for no killing, no hitting below the belt…And NO grabbing of the sex!"

"…Is that really a big problem?" Nezu asked.

"EVERY. GOD. DAMN. TIME!" Perry squawked.

"I make no promises on that last one!" Minrou declared

"…I hate that boy." Perry announced, grinding his claws on the wall and cutting it open. "I just met him; and I already despise him with a fiery passion."

The UA teachers backed away from the #9 American hero, Eri ducking behind Midnight

"S-Scary…!" She whimpered, before smiling. "But funny, too."

"He just says that because he has two daughters." Michelle explained, shooting her college a look. "You never acted this way when Bobby started courting your youngest."

Perry's frown softened slightly and he grumbled, making Eri giggle at him more.

"That boy is a gentleman through and through. Besides, he has no Quirk, so Riley should be able to handle anything that he could even attempt to throw at him."

"Anyways…." President Mic smirked, looking forward to all of this. "BEGIN!"

The visiting class took the initiative, all racing towards Class A…. Save for Everyman, who simply walked over to Deku and waved at Momo while whispering 'I'll explain later.'

"Nice to see you again, Izuku." He smiled, his facemask down and face-paint missing. "And under better circumstances, too."

"Um yeah…Listen I have to know, how do you know my name?" Deku asked.

Boby chuckled.

"It has been 8 years, so I don't fault you for forgetting. But…when we were little, we used to write letters to each other…Izzie-kun."

….

….

That nickname.

Izuku had forgotten it; back when he was 7 years old, he had taken part in a pen-pals program at his school. For a full year, he and another boy in the states had exchanged letters. The boy had helped him out by pointing out great people without Quirk's, although admittedly most were from the west:

Terry Fox, Amelia Airheart, Martin Luther King, Rosa Parks, Francis Rynd …..

And Izuku had called him….

"YOU'RE BOB-CHAN?!"

"…I'd kind of prefer Bob-kun or Bob-senpai if you need to use an honorific." Bobby smiled weakly. "But yep. That's me."

"HEY LOSERS!" A voice Izuku knew all too well shouted as Everyman found himself wrapped up tape as he spied four boys racing towards him, clearly intending to take him down.

As it turned out, Rikido, Seo, Kirishima and Bakugo had all moved to take out the boy who had declared himself 'Quirkless' with such pride. Thinking him to be easy prey with his injuries and trusting the others to take care of the only other student who had revealed her Quirk.

Oh boy, did they have another thing coming.

Even with his arms pinned to his sides Bobby bobbed, weaved and leapt over the attacks, sliding under Rikido and leaping to head-butt him from behind before a two legged kick to Kirishima's stomach. He then managed to press a button on the bottom of his bat that tore the tape, revealing his shield, which he slammed into Seo's face before delivering an elbow to Rikido's nose.

He dodged every one of Bakugo's attacks, although one could clearly see that the explosions were NOT something he avoided solely for keeping himself looking human. Izuku and Bakugo could tell that the explosions were bringing up something Bobby didn't want to relive.

"So, you're the 'great' Kaachan that Izuku mentioned often." Bobby mused, attempting to distract himself. "…Not impressed."

"THE $#%^ YOU SAY?"

"LANGUAGE!" The Americans all shouted

"Seriously." Michelle glared at the UA staff. "Clean up that boy's mouth, or I'll do it myself."

No one doubted her.

Bobby paid Bakugo's words no mind, just dodging them without trouble and thinking of his happy place whenever one got a little close for comfort.

"STOP MOVING AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Bakugo roared after three minutes of failing to land a hit on the Quirkless boy.

"Isn't that my line?" Kirishima asked.

"If fighting like a man is what you've been doing?" Bobby asked, a sneer under his mask clear. "Then I think I'll keep fighting like this."

"OH SNAP!"

"YOU JUST GOT BURNED!"

"Going to need some ice for that?"

"GO BOBBY!"

"SHUT THE $# & UP!" Bakugo growled.

"LANGUAGE!" All the Americans shouted, with Michelle covering Eri's ears.

"What does $# & mean?" Eri asked innocently.

"BAKUGO! WHEN THIS OVER I'M KICKING YOUR BUTT!" Uravivty announced as she dodged debris from some of the bigger scale fights.

The Explosion-Quirk wielder paid this no mind, nor did he have time to.

"I got this one!"

"I got these two!"

Seo and Rikido found themselves wrapped up in balls of yarn and pulled way as Bakugo was kicked away.

"Thanks guys" Everyman beamed, giving his classmates a thumb's up before returning to Izuku. "So…shall we?"

"A-Are you sure?" Izuku asked. 'I mean…aren't you interested or mad why I have Quirk?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Late bloomer." He smiled.

"W-Well I don't want to hurt you too bad, Bob-chan…" Izuku muttered. "I still don't have full control of it."

"Remember what I told Eri?" Bobby smiled. "It's true. I can take WAY more than anyone in my class. Except maybe Terrance."

Before Izuku could countinue, he realized Bobby had thrown a baseball bat at him, which he nimbly dodged just as the American boy closed the distance

 _'_ _Fast!'_

Izuku reluctantly awakened a little bit of 'One for All', about 2% of his usual power, and dodged a kick before swinging his good arm

 **"** **2% DETROIT SMASH!"**

Bobby skirted back and grabbed the baseball bat, using it to stop himself.

"Not bad!" He smiled as he raced to greet his former pen-pal. "My turn!"

Just before he reached him, Bobby slid into a skyborne kicking stance, only to realize that while he ahd been transitioning, Izuku had moved now right above him and preparing a move from his Shot-style

 **"** **MANCHESTER SMASH!"**

Izuku brought his leg onto Bobby, who blocked the kick with his arms, buckling a little under the power but not falling all the way and kicking Izuku back.

The green haired boy was shocked; even at 2% a kick like that should've hurt Bobby at least superficially…What Izuku saw explained a few things.

MHPP

"Are you sure he has no Quirk?" Nezu asked. "He seems to be keeping up with Deku quite easily."

"Well, those are the perks at waking up at three every morning and putting yourself through training straight out of a manga since the age of seven." Michelle beamed in pride. "Besides, I was his mentor, he had to train to keep up with me."

There was another bit of Bobby's past she could've mentioned as well; one that involved a large family, living on the streets and being forced to take down a Villain on his own when he was not too much older than Eri. Needless to say, she kept that to herself, glad when the man formerly known as All Might made an excellent point:

"What so many forget is that before Quirks, the greats used their ingenuity and training hellishly to get where they ended up." Toshinori smiled, proud that Izuku was facing off against someone like him.

"Kind of like you, huh?" Kerumi whispered into her lover's ear before the voice of his sidekick prevented her from teasing him.

"I thought you said he was injured…" Nighteye mused as he watched the video from his apprentice's phone. "How is he moving so well?"

That made everyone think…save Michelle

"Because until very recently, that boy had no concept of self-preservation or surrender."

MHPP

"Armor?!"

"How do you think I lasted this long?" Bobby smirked as he ripped away the remains of his sleeves, revealing knights armor before pushing his arms upward and sending Izuku back to the ground, where they entered fighting stances.

They both raced at each other, delivering a punch that, while nowhere as powerful as one of All Might's, did cause a shake.

Then the two realized something; they had used their injured limbs and no pain whatsoever had come out of it.

"Time out!" The both declared, then turning their backs to each other and lifting up parts of their costumes, only to realize….Their injuries from the previous night or even earlier in the morning were completely gone.

"That means…!" They realized together. "I CAN FIGHT AT 100%!"

Izuku activated 'Full Cowling', which seemed to be far easier on his form now, as Bobby re-entered his stance and ushered his former pen-pal to make the first move.

The two unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches onto each other, smirking the whole way.

Kirishima would've been so proud…

MHHP

Bakugo found himself being forced back by the boy with 'X's in his eyes; now addressed in a red and blue bodysuit with a straight line domino mask and a pair x-shaped blades on each arm. His legs were decorared with the image of a lance and the number 90.2.

"The hell you thinking, punk?"

"Bobby's had bad experience with Quirks like yours." Boil-Breath explained. "I'm just saving him from a panic attack. Sides, he clearly has business with your classmate and who am I to interfere with that?"

"The hell…?" Bakugo asked before laughing. "You care about him? He's just a quirkless loser, holding everybody down cause of his weak-ass! He'd be doing the world a favor if he died; who knows, he could get Quirk next time around."

The American boy's brow furrowed and he clenched his fists.

"Oh, he's done it now." Michelle realized from the seats. Before anyone could comment she sad. "Watch."

"Say that again…" Boil Breath demanded.

"What?"

"Say that again. One. More. Time."

Bakugo was sent reeling by an enraged kick before Boil Breath blew onto the x-shaped blades on his arms, lighting them aflame before tossing them like boomerangs. His angry face never vanished as he caught them without problem and threw them at his opponent

 _'_ _They're nowhere as strong or hot as Todoroki's, but the boomerang shtick makes them a pain to dodge!'_

A 'chunk' brought him out of his musings, and he saw that one of the blades had landed in his gauntlet. Not enough to pierce the flesh thankfully, but Bakugo's eyes widened when he realized the pusedo-shuriken was still on fire and lodged where his Nitroglycerin was stored.

"Boom." Boil Breath declared just as the gauntlet exploded, sending the Explosive hero reeling from not only the explosion (which didn't really hurt him) but the burning on his arm. He would've cussed up and sworn to kill the American hero, only to realize his foe was in front of him, cheeks puffed up.

Boil Breath then opened up his mouth and released a stream of flames. As previously noted, they were nowhere near as powerful as Todoroki's, but still unpleseant. Bakugo restorted to stopping, dropping and rolling, which increased the pain in his arm before he leapt back to his feet and raced to destroy hiw foe.

"Your hair is on fire." Boil Breath noted.

Bakugo looked up and saw his hair was indeed on fire, distracting him long enough for Boil Breath to knock him out with a nerve pinch.

"So uncivilized…" He mused before heading voer to look for a fight he could aid in.

Eri giggled at Bakugo's defeat, as did, unprofessional as it was, many of the other students and teachers join her, especially since the butt of the joke was unconscious at the moment.

MHPP

The rainbow haired girl now wore a costume made entirely out of yarn and ribbons

"Such a beautiful quirk, madameosille!" Yuga cooed

"Why thank you." She smiled as she leapt as she could into the sky, which started raining ribbons. As she fell, she used the ribbons to slow her fall as if they were makeshift jungle vines, demonstrating impressive gymnastics.

Whenever the ribbons grew close to someone they found themselves wrapped up in them, albeit never for very long; Todoroki burnt most of them away, and Momo created a giant pair of scissors to shred most of them, only to go back to chasing after Ivy.

"Might as well make this a show, right?" She smiled.

 **Real name: Donna Carolina. Hero Name: Thread Princess. Her quirk; Spooling, enables her to create and control ribbons at will.**

She then remembered the two UA students she had pulled away from Everyman; the msucalr one had leapt towards her, only for to lose her as she winked at him and then landing, only to see the other waiting for her.

"I may have grabbed the worst choices…" She mused, only to be wrapped up in tape. "Y-yeah…definitely the two worst ones. COAT!"

The boy who had carried himself with a sense of pride was now dressed in a silver coat and hat which covered every inch of his body except for his eyes, which widened when he saw her in the conundrum she was in.

He dashed over to the way, only to be blocked by Yuga

"What a romantic gesture, mon ami. Rushing to aid a demoiselle en détresse! Sadly, I cannot let you pass. Do surrender and make this loss beautiful, merci?"

"Out of the way, Frenchie." Coat demanded, not liking him since the moment he had commented Thread Princess.

"Um…No." Yugua unleashed his laser, which hit the boy head on, but Yuga's grin turned to one of shock as he kept charging towards the aid of his classmate, seemingly undeterred from the blast.

The boy smirked under his high collar as the laser hit, and anyone watching saw something incredible; in place of his costume, there was now a very similar one, only made out of the laser that had just hit him.

 **Real Name: Dennis Denim. Hero name: Coat. His quirk, Silk Shift, allows him to change the material his clothing is made of. He mostly uses whatever touches him, but can recall certain materials as well.**

"Mon dieu…!"

The knight was sent flying by a clothesliner-lariat as Coat raced to aid Thread Princess, passing the giant of his class.

"T!"

Terrance gave him a bored look and let Coat touch one of his piercings before returning the students facing him: Kirishima, Mineta and Tooru.

Finally reaching his fellow student, Coat karate-chopped the tape clean in half and taking Thread Princess into his arms before sending his outfit took on a silver and metallic hue as he Seo flying with a now metallic fist and delivering another to Rikido before turning his attention to her.

"You okay?"

Thread Princess wasn't paying attention, as her eyes sparkled and hearts fluttered around her.

"Oh, darling…" She cooed in his arms.

"Focus, Donna!" Coat asked, a blush obvious as he tensed in his form, looking for enemies who could take advantage of this. Luckily no one seemed interested in them at the moment.

"Aww, but that's just so hard…" She then nuzzled in closer, making him blush harder. "Especially when I'm in your strong, warm, manly arms…"

 _'_ _I love this girl, but she will be the death of me._ ' Coat thought to himself, before undoing his collar and letting Thread-Princess see his smiling face.

"Let's go, we can do this later."

"Right." She sighed as they raced to aid in another fight.

MHHP

"That was pretty dumb of you." Mineta noted to Terrance. "Helping your buddy out at the cost of revealing your Quirk."

Terrance, now in the garbs of an army major, simply smirked, which put Tooru on edge. Without anyone noticing and no shortage of disappointment in herself, she vanished from sight to seek out another fight. Besides, invisibility has its perks and this guy struck her as someone Kirishima could handle.

"Two things." Terrance noted. "One, I only helped for the sake of the fight. Don't get me wrong, I'm gagging at their lovey-dovey crap. And two; you sure about, little bud? All you saw was Coat touching me and his costume changing. You don't know what I turn into."

These points, while fair, did not detract from the thoughts of the UA students.

"But hey, I'm bulletproof, I got nothing to lose." He smirked, motioning for the group to attack him. "Fire away."

Mineta did just that, unleashing an array of grapes before someone else joined the fight: Todoroki himself, who had been fending off many of the visitors on his own, altough he had been focusing on oen in particular….

Terrance simple stood amid the flames, a smirk on his face as his body now gleamed and his very steps caused clanks and grinds. He then burst into a run and sent Mineta flying into the seats with a punch before turning around and declaring to all:

"I am Titanium, suckers!"

 **Real Name: Terrance Steel, Hero name; Major Metal. His Quirk; Titanium, turns his body into Titanium, which also increases his mass and strength.**

"I got this one!" Kirishima announced, activating his Hardening all the way. Soon, his and Terrance's fists blurred as they growled at each other, neither willing to give in to the other. For the remainder of the fight, they'd do this.

MHPP

"Well, that's going to take a while…" Present Mic mused, most nodding in agreement with him.

MHPP

A similar battle was happening over to the side between Kaminari and Railgun Rapper; Kaminari would shoot lightning, only for it to be converted into discs Railgun Rapper collected and then fired back.

Railgun Rapper wore the stereotypical DJ attire; a sideways cape, opened vest that should off an athletic figure and some lightbulb shaped golden rings to mismatch her baggy pants and sneakers with 'TESLA' inscribed onto them.

"Well, this going to take forever…" Kaminari mused.

"Not exactly!" Natalie beamed happily as she suddenly charged forward, delivering an uppercut that sent Kaminari in the same location as Mineta, which Jiro shook her head in disappointment at.

Speaking of Jiro, she, Ida and Tysuu were at the lake, were they had cornered the boy in the pit helmet and the tanned girl (the only person still in her school uniform), who was looking at water nervously.

"Jen?" She asked. "Do it."

The boy seemed very reluctant

"Sorry Oddy."

Just as Tsyu let her tongue fly, the boy ducked and pushed the girl into the lake before he suddenly leapt very much like Tsyuu and even let out a very long tongue to knock away some of the other students as he headed towards the forest.

Before anyone could point out this seeminly poor misconduct, the water became a shining, almost sky-like blue. Then a pillar of water rose up high enough to catch the attention of most.

In the girl's place was now a young woman much like her, but with the sensuality of Midnight or Mount Lady, in a white bikini top, now seaweed like hair and a pair of slim-fitting pants and noots that looked like bird feet.

"Hello boys…." She cooed, her voice as medloic as a wind chime and soothing lullaby, causing all the UA boys began to blush.

She smiled.

"Seems I put a spell on you after all….and such pretty ones too."

 **Real name: Odessa Ahab. Hero Name: Sea Siren. Her Quirk; Siren's song, allows her to become a siren when she gets wet. This allows her to use sonic blasts, seduction techniques and water breathing**

MHPP

"And I thought Todoroki's was bad….that is an OP Quirk. You know that, right?" Cementoss asked, having arrived along with some of the other teachers, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Perry sighed. "And it's a Persona-type as well, as you can tell. Makes teaching Odessa an interesting challenge, to say the least,"

"Persona?" Eri asked

"Basically, when someone uses their Quirk, their personalities change." Toshinori explained to the little girl.

MHPP

Not missing a beat, Sea Siren pointed downwards, and water shot out from her pillar to knock out the miraculously still fighting Seo and Rikido. The other fights managed to avoid the water before Sea Siren sensed something floating above her…

"Release!"

Ochako had been maneuvering through the fights, making debris float higher and higher, like she had with Bakugo. This was nowhere near as large as it had been in that fight, but anything to keep this powerhouse at bay would be welcomed.

As rocks and dust fell towards her, Sea Siren, not amused, simply looked up….and screamed. From her throat came a massive soundwave that reduced the rubble to air, and she whipped her hair back

"Well as fun as it is to be out, I think I should finish this up." She mused.

"Not on my watch!"

Jiro fired a sound blast that met with Sea Siren's, making many cover their ears as the blasts battled against each other…save for one.

Ida raced up towards the seemingly most powerful student in Kirby's roster, determined to knock her out and then return to aiding his remaining classmates in their fights….sadly, he wasn't subtle enough, as his target spotted him.

"Oh, hello big boy!" Sea Siren cooed at Ida who quickly moved back, only to get wrapped up in tentacle-shaped wave.' "You come all the way up here to get a closer look? You only had to ask…handsome."

"Madam, this highly inappropriate behavior!" Ida noted. "Altough it did buy my classmate the time she needed."

Sea Siren looked down to see a soundwave heading towards her.

"….Aw coconuts." She snapped, her voice returning to normal as she and Ida began to fall towards the water. Ida grabbed and held her tightly, only to find himself being pushed away.

"Hey there, up for a change of pace?"

Ida recognized this voice as belonging to the boy who had been acting sleepily and sluggish. Now he carried himself tall and upright, with a relaxed attitude. In place of his feet were tires, and he wore the outfit of a NASCAR racer, with 'RACER' being clear all over his costume in the style of various car company logos.

"After facing… that, I would not be averse to such an offer." Ida confessed.

"Let's race over the area." The American speedster smirked under his helmet. "First to run out of fuel buys lunch."

 **Real name: Henry France. Hero Name: Racer. His quirk: Hot Wheels, changes his feet into tires and allows him to move at super speeds equal to a NASCAR racer.**

"Ready? Set..Go!"

While Ida was faster even without agreeing and needing to catch up, Racer was clearly able to move more freely, pulling off tricks and he drove on the walls. He even bent down and made himself move not unlike an actual car. Despite all this, neither could stay in the lead long, especially when they had to move out of the way of other fights.

They had fun as they raced when suddenly, the remnants of the waves that Sea Siren had summoned suddenly froze, and all turned to see Todoroki standing in front of the defeated, Coat, Thread Princess, Boil Breath and Railgun Rapper.

"Everyone move!" Todorki commanded to his classmates as he powered up. "I'll end this now...!"

"Thanks for that, chum!"

Down the iceburg skated the girl who had been reading about ballet. She now wore a pure white ballet suit and despite this, moved like a rollerskater as she neared Todoroki.

Not one to be deterred, the half hot half cold hero unleashed his fire and ice onto her, only to find she dodged them with even greater ease than Stain had.

"You rely on that Quirk far too much, you know?" The girl smirked as she delivered a kick that sent one of the class' stars flying back to solid, unfrozen ground. She then continued to race after him, her skates vanishing back into the soles of her shoes.

A move she should've regretted when Todoroki made a lane of ice to bring her to him so that he could blast her with flames. However, she simply smirked as the ice shattered and seemed to attach itself to her. Soon, in her place was now a ballet dancer made entirely of ice, with the girl's face being covered by a knight's helmet.

 **Real name: Nancy Flemming. Hero name; Chillarina. Her Quirk; Ice Armor, encases her in a suit armor made of the hardest ice.**

"Thanks for the easy win!" She declared as she got closer and closer, only for Todoroki to move out of the way and fire onto her…but it did nothing; she emerged unharmed. And then with an elegant kick, she sent Todoroki reeling before delivering a punch that knocked him out.

This took many for a shock; Todoroki…was beaten?

Chillarina had little time to celebrate her victory, as a glob flew through the air towards her

"Hey there. Love your costume!" Mina cheered.

"Oh, why thank you." Chillarina smiled before getting a good look at her opponent. "I love yours too! And the acid works so well"

"Really?"

"Really!"

 _'…_ _are they seriously doing this right now?'_ everyone thought as the two began talking about how they chose the styles of their costumes and about stylists in Tokyo to visit.

"Hey Chill!" Riley shouted from somewhere. "Focus!"

MHPP

Throughout all of this, there had been a very personal battle going on, which had constantly been moving throughout the arena; Ochako had been building up debris to take down whoever struck as her as the powerhouse of the class (even though it hadn't worked out like she had hoped) and Momo had been creating canons and traps while fending off attacks with her bo-sraff.

And throughout all of this, they were dealing with the surprise of the class: the girl who had established herself as the younger sister of the blonde beauty and girlfriend of the boy who had helped Izuku save Eri.

Riley was now wearing a skin-tight blue suit that showed her developing and 'cute' figure. She wore white boots and a very cute domino mask that looked like a cloud. And in spite of it all, she had surprised them in two ways:

When the fights began and she had rushed Momo, she had revealed that she used a weapon; a cartoonishly looking ax modeled after a cloud. Momo had been quick to block

"How do you know Bobby?" She'd asked bluntly, no small amount of ire clear in her tone. "Are you trying to steal him?"

Momo had blushed

"We were childhood friends, nothing more, I assure you."

Riley had bought this, lessening her hateful attack on Momo.

"I'm sorry." She'd confessed. "It's just…you're so pretty and smart…And me? I'm…."

Momo blushed at the praise and cut off the girl with a strike from her bo-staff, bringing Riley back into fighting mode.

"I have no intention of taking Bobby from you, I promise." She smiled as they fought. "I can see how much you too care for each other. And honestly, I thought he'd turn out gay…"

Riley frowned in a way that Momo found to be very cute, before pushing Momo back and declaring with great pride:

"Well, I assure you he is not."

Riley then lost sight of the fight for a moment, blushing and obviously remembering something…romantic.

Ochako had managed to fling a stone no longer bound to gravity and flung it to Riley, deacticating her Qurik just as it reached her. However, Riley seemed to sense this and smashed the stone down the middle before Ochako knocked the weapon out.

However, this did not stop Riley, who began to exchange punches and kicks with Ochako as Momo raced to take her down…Throughout their fighting, the two girls smiled, a mutial understanding clear: they had feelings for the two heroic boys and would talk later.

And then Riley revealed her Quirk:

Juts as Momo was about to land a knockout blow she had leapt upwards…and stayed up there, standing on the very ari instead as if it was ground. Then, with a smile when she saw one of her classmates go skywards, she leapt upwards and grabbed the air as if it were a ledge or ladder before running higher and higher upwards, never losing sight of her targets, whose jaws had dropped.

"You can fly?!" the girls asked.

"Nope!" Riley beamed as she ran in the sky, grabbing some of the ribbons Thread Princess had made and throwing them at her targets. "Walk good."

 **Real name: Riley Airheart. Hero Name: Cloud Dancer. Her quirk; Sky Step, allows her to walk in the air.**

MHPP

In the forest; Ivy, now decorated in a green bodysuit made of tree designs with an armored arm based of the recycling and compost symbols had been making short work of those who had picked a fight with her, she had actually pushed Todoroki bacl (and unintentionally sent him after her classmates) when she added a few groves of pine and other winter resistant trees to the forest. She had also pushed Shouji, Fumikage, Ojiro and Kouji deeper into the forest, where her pit-helemt wearing classmate had taken to hiding, delighting when they ran from a sudden burst of trees.

All she now had to do was playing the waiting game….

"Looking for these?" a girl's voice said.

She turned to see her belt, where she had kept small bits of garbage and recycling-materials, floating in front of her.

"Cleaver girl." Ivy smiled at the invisible girl. "I surrender."

Although invisible, she could see Tooru was smiling, and the two gave each other a high five.

At the same time Shouji, Fumikage, Ojiro and Kouji had caught up to the ponytail and pit-helmet wearing boy. Despite the numerical disadvantage, he didn't seem worried.

"Shame for you guys I can still make out the viewing booth." He smirked as his body started to change into a myriad of colors and his hair began to cover his entire body. Soon, in the boy's place was now a much larger version of Nezu; one that towered over the students

 **Real name: Jenner Goodall. Hero name; Animorph. His Quirk; Predatory Pose, enables him to turn into any predatory animal he sees. As long as the animal eats another animal, he can turn into it.**

The UA principal was giddy with delight at this, and clearly now had a favorite amoung the vistors.

"Yes, yes!" He hollered. "Go young man! Show them the ferocity of an uncaged, intelligent beast!"

Animorph did indeed start out well; sending Shouji flying and grabbing OJiro by the tail before slamming him into the ground. This left Fumikage, who vanished into his the darkness, and Kouji at his mercy.

The normally gentle giant, while obviously scared of the gigantic and far more terrifying version of his principal, nonetheless steeled his resolve and activated his quirk. Soon, birds and squirrels were attacking Animorph, distracting him long enough for Kouji to land a punch.

"Sorry!"

Animorph went down easily with a single punch, and Nezu frowned at this.

"You had one job." He grumbled into his tea, not caring that Eri, Michelle and Kerumi were giggling at how cute he looked when he was mad. "One. Job."

He couldn't really be mad, he realized. This was merely to show the skill levels of UA and Kirby students of the same year and ranking; from what he'd seen so far, most of the kids in the American class this year seemed to have Quirks that forced them to learn some martial arts.

Above all else, Nezu was happy to see Kouji get a chance to shine; the poor boy was amoung the students he found most often pushed to the curb.

MHPP

Fumikage had the last student standing without a proper opponent. But no sooner had he vanished into the darkness had he found one.

"OLE AMIGO!"

A whip had attacked his shadow, and he realized that within the same darkness he hid in was the Latina girl whose kiss with the blonde girl had given Mineta a nosebleed.

She now an outfit that looked like it came straight out of a Mexico Day of the Dead festival; red and black with a mask and sombrero

 **Real name: Isabella Delavega. Hero name; Senorita Shade. Her Quirk;** **Gota Oscura, enables her to teleport through shadows or darkness of any kind.**

Fumikage realized that he probably was facing the WORST type of foe, but steeled his reserve and dashed towards her, his shadow following.

"Poor choice."

She then leapt INTO his shadow, which began convulsing and trying to hack her out. It looked like something out of a cartoon, with Senorita Shade's whip, kicks and punches making visble bumps in the shadow's form as it punched itself trying to hit her.

Eventially, Fumikage decided he had no choice:

"I surrender."

Senorita Shade left his shadow and gave him a pat on the shoulder

"Sorry. I really didn't want to have a fight like this." She confessed. "How about next time, we fight in the open?

As he nodded with a smile and took her hand to get back up, Fumikage realized something….

There was one Kirby student who hadn't been seen since they arrived at the arena: the older sister of Riley.

MHPP

Meanwhile, Deku and Everyman were gasping for air and laying on the ground, their faces bruised and costumes worn and sweaty.

As fun as it had been to fight at 100% (albeit in Deku's case, this was still only a fraction of what One for All had to offer), it seemed that boys thought too much alike; they had counters for kicks and punches, and even without his Anti-Quirk Spray gun, Everyman did indeed live up to his boast of being able to take a ton of punishment.

Long story short, they had fought each other to the point of exhaustion, but neither would surrender.

"H-Have ya…had enough…D-Deku?" Everyman asked, weakly kicking his counterpart

"I-I'm just…I'm just getting stated…" Deku responded, landing a weak smack on Bobby's face.

From the stands, Eri had laughed at her heroes, calling them silly.

Riley and Ochako looked down at the boys they had feelings for, mixed feelings in their forms. They had 'allowed' Momo to go take care of the knocked out students, and especially when Todoroki had been knocked out. The one condition was that she knock some sense into Chillarina and Mina.

Momo had done more than that; the two girls were accidently knocked out

"This is weird." They said together. "Bobby/Izuku's not normally like this."

They then looked at each other

"So….you kissed yet?" Riley asked, delighting in her newfound friend's blush just before…

"HEY!" A cheerful female voice announced. "I'M READY!"

The American students (even Bobby, surprisingly) then whipped out sunglasses and put them on before leaping out of harm's way.

"Sorry, Izu!" Bobby smirked from the sky, where Riley had grabbed him and dashed out of the area.

"Sorry Ochako!" Riley followed.

"Wait, what?"

Just as the lunchbell rang for noon, a fireball then descended from the sky, and landed smack dap in the middle of the arena, creating a shockwave. Anyone still in the area went flying through the air and even the jaws of the teachers dropped.

Once the smoke disappated, the source of the fireball revealed itself; the missing sister of Riley and girlfriend to Isabella, with a bright smile on her face as she rose her fist skywards. She was wearing an ornage and yellow costume, with wings on her arms and a beak shaped helmet On her chest was the symbol 'EB', with the letters separated by a worm.

"That's how it's done, ya chumps!"

 **Real name: Brittany Airheart. Hero name; Early bird. Her quirk; Sunny Strength, increases her strength as the sun rises and decrease as it sets.**

For a few minutes, no one said a word. Whether it was out of awe of Early Bird's OPKO, the students' shock at being taken out in an instant

"Call it." Perry ordered with a smirk, motioning to Present Mic to do as he asked.

"K-KIRBY WINS!" The UA teacher shouted in shock

The American class burst into an applause and cheer, lifting Brittany high into the air and giving her two victory tosses before racing to check on each other; the couples sharing quick kisses and the singles smiling at the closeness. Ivy created some leaves to deal with the superficial injuries before everyone started giving each other noogies, fist bumps

Bobby, his mask off, held a hand out for Izuku to grasp. With the exception of Bakugo, all of the class smiled and took the offered limbs.

"Um….Lunch?" Michelle suggested.

MHPP

Meanwhile, a fancy restaurant was serving two very mismatched people an extremely pricey and extravagant early dinner. One was a dishelved looking young man with greyish hair, wrinkles and rings around and under his eyes and a scar on his lip. The other was a beautiful young woman in clothes fit for an heiress who kept one eye hidden.

"Sorry." Tomura apologized as he finished up an extra rare steak.

His 'date' simply smiled, gently placing her hand onto of his still gloved ones.

"For what?"

"Don't beat around the bush." He sighed, "I know I ain't the prettiest fella…."

"You're honest and comfortable with yourself." Puppetress noted, looking into her drink before downing it. "A trait very rare in this society."

From her delivery, the head of the League could see that she held honesty and the truth in high regard stemming from a personal experience. And while he had no problems lying to get done what had to get done, as his first attempt at killing All Might had proven, Tomura could also safely say that he wanted this possible alliance to work out.

"…Tenko."

"Pardon?"

"My real name. Tenko Shimura."

Puppetress smiled sweetly, moving her hair to reveal that she was missing an eye; in its place was scarred tissue.

"Anwir. Ena Anwir." She replied.

Tomura simply smiled at her, as sweetly as a psychopathic man-child could

"You don't have to tell me." He assured her, but she shook her head and did so anyway. She reached into her purse and took out a photo in terrible condition; while half of it could still show a very young Puppetress and a woman who was clearly her mother, the rest had been wrinkled, burnt or torn. From what remained he could see a male figure.

"My father, was the last #1 American Hero; Gallant. To the public he was just like All Might is now; always there to help, preaching about truth, justice, honor and the American military, capitalist way….There was no problem he couldn't solve, not one household didn't have at least one toy or poster of him. Kids used to say I was lucky to have such a cool hero for a father, and mom's days at the clubs were mostly listening to others lamenting how she had snagged my dad."

Her mood darkened and she clenched her fist tightly.

"But off duty, he was a sexist, booze guzzling, wife beating, child-hating, fowl-mouthed, hypocritical, racist fiend. Never once did anyone do anything about it, thinking the 'great' Gallant could do nothing wrong. Any injuries mom and I had were chalked up to 'training' too hard. Any time it looked like he could get I trouble, people ignored what happened, once again thinking that the #1 hero was a saint in every way. And that prick never made me forget it when he wasn't pleased with me not getting his Quirk….until it actually manifested a year later than normal, just as Grandpa paid us a surprise visit."

That rose a few questions for the League of Villains' leader, who could see his potential partner was obviously remembering something important in what seemed to be a mix of pride and hate.

"Grandpa had no problem with that bastard being a hero. Heck, he even encouraged it, was even proud to brag his son was his arch-enemy. But in our family, if you're going to be something, you go all the way and keep up a good appearance and behavior all the time. Needless to say, when he saw what was going on with me and mom…he was ticked."

Her (in Tomura's opinion, and many would agree with him) sexy, evil smile returned

"So when Grandpa gave me the means and permission to take revenge for every insult, beating and forgotten promise…I did so."

And to Tomura, her attractiveness went up at least 40 points.

"Officially, my old man died of alcohol poisoning. He drank himself to death…and somehow got a dozen sharp objects in his vital areas. But he didn't take my eye." She added.

This brought back more questions, especially at the sight or pure, unadulterated hatred in Puppetress' lone eye, but the disintegrator felt his date had done enough past-revealing for one day, especially when a waiter came and informed them someone was waiting to escort them out.

"Cheque please." Tomura asked

"Um…On the house, sir?" The waiter replied fearfully.

The dishevelled young man smirked evilly.

"Mighty kind of ya." He cleaned off his lips. "And smart."

Puppetress threw a wad of cash at the waiter and grabbed her purse as Tomura opened the door for her. The waiter could've complained about the fact it was in American, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

The man waiting outside for them towered over most; with dark red hair, shades and an imposing figure in a classic chauffer outfit. What stood out the most about him however, were his jaws: in place of a lower face, there was what looked like a bear-trap.

"Hello Crunch." The young woman smiled

"Milady." He bowed respectfully before spying Tomura. "Shigaraki-sama. I am Chomp, the young lady's butler and right hand. At your service."

Tomura gave the man a curt nod as he and his date scotched into the backseat, where they found two rooftop drop TVs, a bucket of ice cold pop with champagne glasses, which he quickly filled up and offered to his guest.

"Where are the others?" Puppetress asked her right hand as she and Tomura clinked glasses.

"On their way, if they know what they're good for them." Crunch answered as he began to drive away, "They're investigating some rumors of American Heroes being in the area."

"Good on them." Puppetress smiled before frowning. "For once."

"Enough business." Crunch mused. "You two seemed to have been having a lovely day so far, so your grandfather and i went ahead and arranged an afternoon at that fancy arcade and a free night at a pricey hotel for you. Do enjoy."

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Whew! This was a doozy! Hope you liked it, tried to give everyone a chance to shine.**

 **I'll be posting a challenge soon: A prequel to this story detailing teha devntures of the Kirby High students. If you're interested, PM me and we'll talk.**

 **Keep safe and warm!**


	6. Kirby High School character reference

Kirby Class of Heroics Reference Sheet

Teachers

Michelle Star. Hero name: Commander Comet. Her Quirk; Constellation, enables her to turn into a shooting star with the impact to match. Her costume is a form-fitting stealth suit decorated with stars that seemed to be moving. On her hands are gloves modeled after a bear's head, and she wears a crab on her belt and a scorpion on her left arm. She wears star shaped glasses.

Perry Grin; hero name: Jet Falcon. His Quirk, Falconry, turns him into a hawk-man hybrid and enables him to fly at great speeds. He has no official costume, altough he keeps his head in Falcon form.

Students

Bobby Walker. Hero Name: Everyman. Quirkless. His costume is a white hoodie with an 'E' on the chest, armored shoulder pads and fingerless black gloves. He wears a domino mask on his face, and sometimes red and white face paint along with a lower facemask not unlike that of a ninja. He carries a baseball bat and Anti-Quirk Spray gun, and wears lacrosse player pants.

Reggie Mills. Hero Name: Boil Breath. His Quirk; Hot Air, enables him to turn up the temperature of any air he blows on. His costume is a red and blue bodysuit with a straight line domino mask and a pair x-shaped blades on each arm, which he uses in battle as boomerangs. His legs were decorated with the image of a lance and the number 90.2

Natalie Tesla. Hero Name: Railgun Rapper. Her Quirk; Electro-Jockey, enables her to sharpen electricity and store/ fire it as discs. Her costume consists of a sideways cape, opened vest that showed off an athletic figure and some lightbulb shaped golden rings to mismatch her baggy pants and sneakers with 'TESLA' inscribed onto them.

Kianna Sinclair. Hero name: Ivy. Her quirk; Root Recycle, enables her to turn recyclable materials into trees and or plants. Her costume is a green bodysuit made of tree designs with an armored arm based of the recycling and compost symbols

Donna Carolina. Hero Name: Thread Princess. Her quirk; Spooling, enables her to create and control ribbons at will. She wears a bodysuit made entirely of yarn, elaving her arms exposed, and runners made of laces.

Dennis Denim. Hero name: Coat. His quirk, Silk Shift, allows him to change the material his clothing is made of. He mostly uses whatever touches him, but can recall certain materials as well. His costume is a silver coat and hat which covered every inch of his body except for his eyes

Terrance Steel, Hero name; Major Metal. His Quirk; Titanium, turns his body into Titanium, which also increases his mass and strength. His costume is a family heirloom; a major suit passed down since the time of his grandfather.

Odessa Ahab. Hero Name: Sea Siren. Her Quirk; Siren's song, allows her to become a siren when she gets wet. This allows her to use sonic blasts, seduction techniques and water breathing. She has a rare 'Persona' Qurik, which changes her personality whenever it activates, When transformed, she dawns a white bikini top, now seaweed like hair and a pair of slim-fitting pants and boots that looked like bird feet, along with adopting the sensuality of Midnight.

Henry France. Hero Name: Racer. His quirk: Hot Wheels, changes his feet into tires and allows him to move at super speeds equal to a NASCAR racer, which is also what his costume ressembles

Nancy Flemming. Hero name; Chillarina. Her Quirk; Ice Armor, encases her in a suit armor made of the hardest ice. She doesn't usually wear a costume, although she can use ice to create herself one that reassembles a fusion of knights armor and a ballerina.

Riley Airheart. Hero Name: Cloud Dancer. Her quirk; Sky Step, allows her to walk in the air. Her costume is a skin-tight blue suit that showed her developing and 'cute' figure, white boots and a very cute domino mask that looked like a cloud.

Jenner Goodall. Hero name; Animorph. His Quirk; Predatory Pose, enables him to turn into any predatory animal he sees. As long as the animal eats another animal, he can turn into it. He doesn't usually wear a costume due to his Quirk, but often wears a pit-helmet.

Isabella Delavega. Hero name; Senorita Shade. Her Quirk; Gota Oscura, enables her to teleport through shadows or darkness of any kind. Her costume is modelled after La Muerte from 'The Book of Life.'

Brittany Airheart. Hero name; Early bird. Her quirk; Sunny Strength, increases her strength as the sun rises and decrease as it sets. Her costume is an orange and yellow costume, with wings on her arms and a beak shaped helmet. On her chest is a prominent 'EB' symbol, with the letters separated by a worm.

 **A bit of a cheat sheet to clear up any confusion. I hope this helps in the long run. In two or more chapters, there will be a reference sheet for the villains as well.**

 **I will be posting a chapter and theme song shortly, have a great one.**


	7. Lunch-time (REDUX)

**WHOOPS! Posted the wrong chapter! Here we go!**

 **Chapter 5: Lunch and Baths**

"THEY ^%$#ING CHEATED!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Not even a full minute after Michelle had suggested everyone take a lunch break, Bakugo had regained consciousness and seen that for once (although not the first time), he had NOT come out on top.

"Actually, we used a trump card tactic and the fact you knew none of our Quirks against you." Reggie pointed out

"That's called strategy, not cheating." Nancy reminded the exploding boy.

"A good one too." Fumikage added with Ida nodding in agreement. "Somehow, we completely forgot about Early-Bird. In the field, that could be deadly."

"Not very manly, though..." Kirishima noted, only to cringe when he saw Brittany glaring at him. "NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT

But Bakugo wasn't listening, he marched his way over to Bobby and Izuku, determined to give them a piece of his mind, and maybe an explosion or two in the face.

"Kaachan, calm down!" Izuku begged his childhood friend. "We lost, but we did good! I-If it means abything, Bob-chan and I technically tie.."

"SHUT IT DEKU!" Bakugo snapped

"Hey." Bobby cut off. "Don't talk to him like that."

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, YA QUIRKLESS LOSER?" Bakugo snapped, not noticing that the Kirby students were suddenly trying very hard to keep Reggie from attacking him again as the teachers made their way down.

"Reggie, calm down!" Nancy asked her classmate. "I know you want to hit him, but...!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A HERO! YOUR WEAK ASS IS GOING TO GET IN THE WAY! AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'D DO MUCH IN THE LONG RUN!"

"...Ya know what?" Kianna said, moving out of the way. "I say we let Reggi pound a few brain cells out of this guy; be doing the world a favor. One less blonde loud mouth."

"Hey!" Brittany recoiled.

"You don't count, you're sensible." Donna assured her classmate before glaring at Bakugo. "Still..."

"There's a little girl here now." Henry noted with a yawn, pointing to Eri.

"Yeah, it'd look bad if we did that..." Odessa noted.

Eri, who had made her way over to the girls, hid behind Momo and Mina when she saw Michelle glaring at the boy, an aura of anger surrounding her.

"W-why is Mr. Bakugo so mad?" She asked fearfully.

"It seems he doesn't like the idea of someone else beating him, sweetie." Mina tried to hush her, then noticing Natalie and Riley getting closer. Natalie offered the little girl an electric disk and made it whirl and bend, distracting the little girl from Bakugo's rant. Riley took off a cloud from her costume and rolled it into a ball, which gave Eri two new toys to play with.

"Thank you."

"Not problem, sweetie." Riley smiled, booping the little girl's nose

"You're so cute!" Natalie beamed before realziing: "..Sheesh. That guy has a pair of lungs on him."

Ochako was uncharacteristically silent throughout all this, her eyes on Bakugo before she turned to Momo and whispered something in her ear.

Bobby however, hardly moved. All he said was:

"...Classic Acton."

"...The $#%& you talking about?" Bakugo asked.

"'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.'" Bobby stated.

"Lord Acton, 19th Century Britain" Natalie cited.

"Thanks, Nat." Bobby said.

"No prob."

Nancy took out her phone and typed something.

"Huh. They're right...how come I didn't know that? I'm the bookworm after all."

"All you read is figure-skating books." Rilley pointed out, making her best friend blush.

Bobby turned to Bakugo and countinued.

"You're smart, tough and have a powerful Quirk, I have to admit that. By what Izuku's told me..."

This set off Bakugo even more, but he seemed to calm down and smirk:

"How could you possibly know about me and Deku, you just met last night!

Bobby cleared out his ear.

"We were pen-pals for a few years. Now where was I? Oh right! No one has really told you wrong before, and everything you want, you almost always get, which feeds your delusion of being the best. And when you see someone lower than you succeeding, you lash out and move to destroy them in whatever way suits you best. Also, I'll admit that you DO genuinely want to be a hero, as much as I wish otherwise, but to you, it's just a job and another grab at power."

' _He's making Bakugo sound like my father...'_ Todorki realized.

"Oh, Bakugo?"

The exploding-quirk user turned to see a cutely smiling Uraraka, who then slapped him, sending him into the air and then stuffed a bar of soap (created by Momo) onto his mouth.

"KEEP YOUR BAD WORDS TO YOURSELF!"

"O-Ochako?" Izuku asked, some slight fear filling him at the sight of the normal bubbly girl acting like this

"He made Eri swear." Ochako simply said, as if it was obvious.

Ah, the world made sense again.

"Can we eat now?" Rikido asked.

MHPP

A quick costume change later, the students all headed to the cafeteria, were they found the Food hero Lunch-Rush waiting for them.

 **Hero Name: Lunch Rush. His Quirk, Feed the Hungry, enables him to create any food he imagines, provided he knows how to cook/ prepare it.**

Lunch-Rush wore a cooking apron and a chef hat with a nozzle-mask that covered his face and white gloves.

"Hey there kids!" He beamed. "Order whatever you want; teachers say its on them!"

Dennis ordered a pastrami sandwich the size of his head, which left Donna a little depressed when she ordered Spaghetti and he saw no need to share. Brittany and Riley both ordered deluxe burgers with all the trimmings, while Isabella ordered paella. Nancy simply request a chicken salad while Reggie got some mac and cheese.

Terrance went with a BLT sandwich and fries, while Henry grabbed a slew of energy drinks and turkey with mashed potatoes. Kianna grabbed some roast beef with gravy, chicken fingers and cheese-sticks while Odessa simply grabbed some soup and crackers and Jenner went for a tofu and miso ramen.

This left just Bobby, who glanced at the menu and pointed at one of the pictures.

"BIGGEST size you got." He requested.

Lunch-Rush spied teh pciture and gave Bobby a thumb up befroe rushing into the kitchen and returning with a gigantic order of Beef Yakisoba with Dumplings and Tempura. Bobby salivated at the sight

"Nooooodles…!" He dreamily smiled before praying. "I give humble thanks."

He then grabbed his meal, dashed to were his class was sitting and started devouring his lunch feverishly, delighting in every bite.

"..Are we SURE he's not part anime character?" Jenner asked in worry.

"Trust me, I used to ask myself that whenever we played together."

The Kirby students turned to see the majority of Class-A, each with a bento of their own.

"Can we join you?" Ochako asked as she managed to balance her tray and Eri, who waved to Bobby.

"Hello, Mr, Bobby!" She smiled, giggling as he waved back to her

"Go for it!" Donna beamed, motioning them to join as she cuddled closer to Dennis. "Hey, where blow-up?"

"You mean Kaachan?" Izuku asked, then finally noticing that Bakugo indeed wasn't thereafter

"Strange, I'm certain he was behind us..." Ida mused.

Back at the arena

"SOMEBODY GET ME THE %$#^ DOWN FROM HERE!" Bakugo roared midair, the soap now bubbling in his mouth.

...

...

"HELLO!?"

...

...

"Please?"

Cafeteria

"And to answer, no Bobby is indeed Quirkless." Henry suddenly said as he finsiehd the 2nd energy drink. "The only reason he can move so fast is taht his favoirte food is front of him. Trust me, being a speedster, I know it works."

"I love noodles, what's wrong with that?" Bobby asked, before reaching for his dumplings. "And these are the GENUINE article; nothing like those instant meals or mall food. Help yourselves to the Tempura; just save me a broccoli."

Riley looked down, something Brittany noticed,

"What's wrong, baby sis?"

Bobby noticed Riley;s downtrodden face, and stopped eating as concern filled him.

"Fluffy flow?" He asked, wiping his mouth of sauce.

"…You never look at me like that." Riley pouted as she picked at her burger.

"With everyone here?" Bobby asked in confusion.

Riley blushed and munched on her burger in embrassment. Brittany and Momo both shot Bobby a look, and the boy leapt over to hug his girlfriend

"I'm sorry..." He cooed sadly, getting her to smile. "How can I make it up?"

Riley paused in thought before looking at him hopefully.

"Could we go and see that robot restaurant?

 **(AN: There is an actual robot restaurant in Japan! Look it up!)**

"I'll do you one better." Bobby promised. "We'll ALL go there tonight, and then you and me will spend the rest of tomorrow at the amusement park or wherever you want. How's that sound?"

Riley smiled and hugged her boyfriend, who smiled and returned the hug.

"I love you, Bobby Walker." Riley smiled.

"And I love you, Riley Airheart."

"Um, guys?" Odessa noted. "You're foods getting cold."

"Yeah, if you don' t finish, I'm going to be SO ticked." Kianna added with a frown. "A lot of people coudl kill for that grub, and waste is...!"

"We get it, Ki." Terrance rolled his eyes. "You're a hippy."

"No, she's environmentally aware." Jenner corrected his classmate. "I'M the hippy."

"Can I get a bite of your burger?" Bobby asked.

"Only if I get some of your noodles." Riley replied.

Momo chuckled, getting a few confused looks.

"Good luck with that." She smiled. "Bobby never..."

"Um...Momo?" Mina said, pointing to the sight in front of her: Bobby, with a bit of burger in his mouth was now noodle-kissing Riley while Brittany took pictures.

"Aren't they cute?!" Tooru smiled

"Indeed," Yuuma smiled. "Truer love has yet to be seen..."

He shot Uraraka and Izuku a knowing glance, making the two blush and look away from each other...although Eri saw and as sneakily as only a five year old could do, brought their hands together, making the blush even worse and for the blubbering to begin.

"Oh for the love of...!" Kaminari face-palmed. "YOU LIKE EACH OTHER! We all know it! Just ask her out!"

"W-WHAT?" Izuku blubbered. "I couldn't! I mean..!"

Bobby suddenly appeared next his former pen-pal.

"Izuku Midioriya. You ahve taken down supervillains; you have saved people. You are the hero of all heroes in my eyes. Certainly mine; i spent the years we wrote to each other living my life thinking ;what would Izuku do?' And let me tell you; she DOES like you. You don't find a girl like that every day; so go and ask her out-loud and enjoy havibg a high school sweetheart!"

"Bob-chan..." Izuku said, before turning to Ochako. "Uraraka...W-will you...?"

"YES!" Ochako cut off, hugging h4r crush and shooting Bobby a thankful look.

Donna frowned and pouted, shooting Dennis a look

"I wanted us to do that..."

"Tonight." Dennis promised without stopping from his sandwich. "I'd rather keep it between us. Make it special."

Momo's jaw had and still was dropped at the sight of Bobby sharing his noodles.

"Is it that bad?" Jiro asked in confusion.

"The Bobby I knew once fought my father over noodles." Momo recalled. "And threw a tantrum when they were spilled."

"Nine years changes a guy, Momo-chan." Bobby smiled to his old friend before chuckling. "Wow. Just realized; i got my best friend, my girlfriend, my childhood best friend and my pen-pal all at the same table."

"Pretty popular today, eh, Walker?" Natalie teased her classmate.

"Enjoy it." Nancy noted as she finished her lunchroom.

'Um...Bob-chan?" Izuku asked. "Why are you still wearing that glove? Isn;t your hadn getting hot?"

With a sigh, Bobby moved his hand udner the table

"Anybody have a weak stomach?"

"We're heroes, we can handle it." Fumikage assured him.

Bobby then lifted his glove to reveal that his hand was in terrible condition:

The hand had been split open at some point, as evidenced by the scarred and slowly healing flesh that encased most of his fist, shaped into the shape of a 'T' and shwoing what appeared to be bone or dying skin. Three of the knuckles had metal on them, and the index and pinkie points were the same.

"Most of that's my bad." Terrance admitted. "We got into a fight, I said some stupid stuff; long story short, no one will ever underestimate Bobby again."

"The rest is from a villain." Bobby explained as he slipped his glove back on. "Rather not get into details."

Everyone could respect that, nut to help make his pen-pal feel better, Izuku showed off his own hand.

"Not as...intense as yours, but..." Izuku admitted, only to be surprised when Bobby took the hand into his own.

"Bobby, what happened nine years ago? You just...vanished" Momo asked bluntly, not wanting to dodge the question anymore. She soon wished she hadn't as Bobby looked even more depressed.

"...I had to leave the Walker house

"Wait...Walker?" Tooru asked. "As in...The Walker Wailers?"

Jiro's eyes widened and she turned her attention to the young man who had ties to two of her classmates.

"You know them? I'm a fan!"

"Who're they?" Izuku asked.

"Only the biggest musical sensation in Ameria! Seven sisters who fight crine abd put o charity concerts!"

Bobby smiled weakly.

"Yeah. They're my sisters." He confessed. "Well, they were..."

"Enough." Todoroki cut in, hecould already figure it out. "We're sorry to have made you uncomfortable, Bobby."

The Quirkless boy shot teh two Quirk-using boy a grateful look, and then gave Momo a teasing smile

"So...when are you two going to get married?"

After a laughing and denial bout, lunch continued in peaceful silence.

MHPP

Inside the Teacher's lounge

"A pity Mr. Flag couldn't join us…" Nezu mused. "I'd have liked to bounce ideas off each other, as fellow principals and all."

"He is still the Principal of Kirby." Terry mused as he muched on a piece of beef from a bento. "Not exactly a job where he can up and leave."

"That reminds me!" Michelle realized, reaching into her bag and producing a package marked 'for Nezu.' "He sends his apologies, regards and a box of assorted cookies."

The bear-mouse principal took the box and made a note to enjoy it later, placing it on his desk

"So, I do believe we've all learnt a great deal from this little outing." All Might mused. "The Kirby students seem to rely on their Quirks far less than our students."

"I think it's more about Quirks than anything else." Aizawa noted. "They're quirks practically demand some martial arts knowledge. And they're all serious from day one. Plus, no one plays favourites."

All Might hung his head in shame.

"Don't sell your students so short, Toshi." Michelle smiled. "You got some great kids in that class, and the others too. We watched the games, and don't listen to Aizawa, he's just a stick in the mud."

Eraserhead frowned at the Commander, who shot him an indifferent look

"And it's perfectly alright, what's happening between you and Deku." Terry added. "I'll be the first to admit, I have kind of bent the rules for my baby girls…hell, Michelle practically raised Bobby and she NEVER lets that get in the way. You should swap notes with her."

"Well regardless, they all still have a long way to go." Aizawa noted

"Would it kill you to go easy on them?" Kerumi asked him. "I mean, a few have even faced off against villains, that's something we have over Kirby..."

"Sorry to disappoint, but Bobby HAS faced villains." Michelle noted, clenching her chopsticks so hard they broke. Unspoken regret and rage was clear in her words, but she cut off any inquires with a simple question: "Remember the Mad Bomber?"

The eyes of the UA teachers widened

The Mad Bomber was an infamous American Villain; a former solider with a love of setting off bombs. With his Quirk; Impact Implosion, any contact with him caused Explosions, he went on a multi-state rampage, with even the top 10 American Heroes having trouble tracking him, even with the mass destruction he left behind with a giddy smile.

In a manner, he was very much like Bakugo could have/ could become if he became a villain…albeit with a Quirk that had the the explosions created far easier and efficient manner.

It didn't matter who got caught in the crossfire of his bombs; he delighting in counting in how many casualties he caused, especially kids; he had twelve counts of kidnapping before finally being arrested

Muscular and Shigaraki were SAINTS compared to the Mad Bomber

"That boy took on that….that….?" Aizawa asked in shock. "And with no Quirk?"

"Twice." Michelle confessed. "Once as a hostage before he became a student and just a few months ago when he busted out of jail."

She inwardly mused that the first encounter between the boy and that man had also been the day Bobby had become such an important part of her life; images of that day flashing in her head:

' _If I give myself up…will you let the other kids go back to their mommies and daddies?_

' _I'm just distracting you, jerk-face.'_

And then she recalled the words that had sparked their bond:

' _You, Bobby Walker, are a hero today. And if you'll let me….I'll help you become an even greater one. Why? Because you have the grit and will to do it..'_

"No wonder young Mr. Mill was so adamant about keeping young Bakugo away from Bobby." Nezu realized.

"That boy is arrogant." Terry pointed out. "Skilled, I can't deny that, but still..Why hasn't there been anything done on his personality?"

"Actually, he's mellow compared to when he first got here." All Might noted. "I'd like to think that my fight with him and Izuku woke him up…."

"It did." Kerumi cooed, then shooting her old friend a look as she handed her some new chopsticks. "Michelle? You okay over there?"

"Just thinking about the past and how fast it's passing through." the #3 American Heroine assured her friend. "Can't believe it;s been 7 years to the day already..."

"What day?" Aizawa asked. "The day you met Bobby?"

"The answer to that...is personal." Michelle countered.

 **To be countinued...**

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Thus chapter was originally longer, with the Puppetress/ Tomura lunch bit and another bodning scene, but I'm struggling to stay awake. I'll upload the rest tomorrow, bright and early as I can. Have a good night/ day**

 **Oh, one last thing; thinking about a prequel/spinoff fic that details the early adevntures of the Kibry students and teachers. If anyone is inetersted in co-writing, PM me.**

 **Next time: Baths and Bonding**


	8. Bath Bonding

**Chapter 6: Bath-time Bonding**

"AHH! That hit the spot!" Bobby beamed with a proud smile a half hour later. All of his class shared his thought, patting full bellies and picking food out of their teeth with toothpicks. "So...what's for dessert?"

"DESSERT?!" The students of Class A asked in shock

"Bobby, you've eaten...!" Momo paused to count. "1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9..."

"OVER 13 YAKISOBA BOWLS!" Rikido declared

"And with all the trimmings, no less!" Fumikage added, his beak hanging wide open at how much the Quirkless had eaten.

"How are you still hungry?" Tsuyu asked, getting a shrug in response. As he had stated in the last chapter...Bobby loved noodles.

"I;m guessing everyone had a good lunch?"

The kids turned to see Michelle and Kerumi walking into the room, both women ignoring the looks some of the lustful male students shot them, especially when Bobby growled at them.

"Bobby. Stop." Michelle ordered her apprentice, who hung his head in shame.

"...Sorry, Mi...I mean, Mrs. Star." The boy bowed in apologies to his teacher, mentor...and mother-figure.

"Save that for the guys looking at Riley." The #3 American Heroine smirked, delighting in the boy's mood changing to one of sheer anger, which was shared with Brittany, who seemed to burst into flames,.

" **WHO?"** They demanded, Riley giggling at their protectiveness.

"Um, how does that work?" Shoji asked. "Not to be rude, but a Quirkless..."

"Martial artist." Reggie answered. "In terms of combative skill, Bobby is the best of us. Not the strongest, by any means, but enough to keep most of us on our toes in sparring."

"How do you think he took me down?" Terrance added. "When I use my Quirk, my weight changes with me."

Izuku nodded in agreement; remembering some of the tosses and moves Bobby had used in their fight; the Yamazuki, 12-6 elbow, sweeps, hammer-fists and even performing kicks while standing on his hands. Even without a Quirk, his former Pen-Pal was a fighter that Izuku knew could give most in the school a challenge. The sole exception that came to him (out of those he knew) aside from the teachers, was Togata.

"While those two plot a rampage," Kerumi smiled, turning to the kids. "We talked it over with Nezu; you kids have the rest of the day off so as to show the Kirby students around town and the school. And then we remembered a very nice recent additon to the school that I'm sure everyone could use after that fight."

Ochako and Mina's eyes widened in recongnition while Momo's face became a mix of surprise, pride and emrbassment.

"You mean...?"

"That's right," Midnight smiled. "Hit the baths!"

MHPP

"Shouldn't we wait an hour before doing this?" Nancy asked."To not get cramps and all that?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get cramps." Jiro followed. "What if Aizawa springs something on us? Or a villain shows up."

"Did you forget that we have the rest of the day off?" Momo reminded them, altough she agreed with their poinys.

"I'm not turning this down." Tsuyu said bluntly, Mina nodding in agreement

"I could really use this after that fight." The pink skinned girl beamed. "My joints are stiff."

"You barley fought though." Tooru pointed out to her and Nancy.

"Come on, it's just a bath" Brittany smiled. "And let's be honest, it's the only time we'll have to ourselves."

"Yeah! Girl time!" Natalie beamed, taking Nancy, Kianna and Riley into a hug.

"Brit..." Isabella reminded her girlfriend.

"Oh, no need to worry, mi corazon." Brittany assured her, gently stroking her cheek "You're the only one in my eyes."

The Mexican girl blushed, relief obvious in her form as she hugged her girlfriend.

"...Aside from Riley, of course."

"BRIT!" The youngest girl whined.

Odessa meanwhile, was terrified and hanging onto the locker-room door for dear life.

"Um...y-you girls go on without me. I think I'll stick out of this."

"Why?"

"It's just..." Odessa eakly lied. "I don't feel real good right now; just ate and all."

"It's just water..." Tooru started before remembering how the fight had gone. "Oh...right."

Memories of Sea Siren's rampage filled the minds of the girls

"Please, miss?" Eri cooed, and Odessa's will did falter at the little girl's cuteness before she remembered her alter-ego.

"NO! I don't want to!" She declared. "She got out once already! I don't want her out again!"

"You make her sound like a monster." Jiro noted

"You only saw her for a few minutes!" Odessa reminded them all, fear in her tone. "You have NO IDEA what Sea Siren is like when she has time...!"

The Kirby students, seeming to remember what Odessa was saying, all cringed and shook their heads in agreement.

"She can't be that bad, right?" Tsuyu asked

"She took out a gang of wanted Villains in one attack!" Riley stressed.

"And she wasn't even seriously trying!" Natalie added

"I still haven't beaten her." Brittany finished. "And not to put myself on a pedestal any more than I already do..."

"Which is a lot." Riley and Isabella mouthed together, getting Ochako and Mina to giggle.

"I'm the strongest student at Kirby right now." Brittany finished. "And not just cause of my Quirk, I promise ya."

She then looked over to Odessa.

"Come on, Oddy. Worst comes to worst, I get round forty with her."

Odette, not comforted by that, shook her head in negative before Momo revealed something in her hands;

"It's a texture-less, Anti-Quirk suit." She explained. "The only thing it won't cover is your eyes, lips and nose."

With that, Odessa shot the girl a grateful look and move to slip into it.

MHPP

Meanwhile, someone watched the girls with an interest many would admit to sharing, but few would act upon. Momo had covered the last peeking whole he had used, but the peeper had other ways of apprtiating the view he wanted

He had made it clear at the front while waiting for the guests; he was going to admire these foreign beauties if it killed him! To gaze upon Brittany's volptous form, see Isabella's tanned skin, Riley's developing cute form...

Blood was already dripping from his nose. And on top of all that; he could still enjoy the sight of his female classmates!

"Ahem."

Mineta realized too late that killing Intent was surrounding him. He had just enough time to see it rolling off of the American boys, alongside Kirishima, Kaminari and Ojiro.

"Mineta..." Izuku asked, anger present in his voice. "You wouldn't be planning on peeping on the girls, would you? ESPECIALLY not Ochako, right?"

The Grape-using hero in training chuckled nervously, mentally kicking himself for forgetting that Izuku and Ochako were now FINALLY a couple. He then kicked himself further when he realized most of the visiting students were in relationships as well

"Ladies?' Bobby asked, his voice carrying over into the locker room. "Do you want first crack at this pervert, or may we pummel him to our heart's content?"

...

...

...

"Just record it!" Brittany boomed from the other side.

"BRIT!"

The conversation was soon tuned out by the boys, who were now advancing upon the Grape-using pervert.

"N-now fellas…can't we talk about this?"

The answer was a resounding 'No.'

"I am the ONLY man who will EVER see Donna like that!" Dennis growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh Dennis-darling! You're so bold!"

A blush covered the boy's face, but he forced it down to glare at his cohorts

"You **will** forget you heard that." Dennis demanded to all the other boys, silencing them all with a glare. Even Bakugo and Todoroki buckled under his command, saluting him.

"Might I suggest you run?" Kaminari told his friend.

And run was what the Grape-user did...for about 20 seconds before two x-shaped shuriken pinned him to the wall and ice froze his feet.

20 minutes later, a whimpering Mineta was in the nurse's office.

MHPP

Back at the baths

"Man, we needed this." Kiana grinned as she placed her hands behind her head, the bath relaxing her and the other girls.

"Preach." Donna smiled before dunking her head into the water and then coming back up. "I just wish it was mixed bathing..."

"A day." Nancy sighed. "Can you go oen day without thinking of Dennis?"

"NEVER! And seriously, you girls have a bath? All we have is showers back at Kirby."

"Cultural differences, I guess." Tooru mused. "But yeah, we're pretty lucky; Momo's folks had this place installed on break."

"Something I'm sure everyone appreciates." Isabella smiled as Brittany washed her back, sometimes giving her a gentle kiss on the shoulder. "Brit, te quiero...but please just wash for now.

Brittany smiled knownigly and did as her girlfriend asked.

"Fine, we'll save that for tonight."

"Please, there are innocent ears here." Momo sighed, pointing to Eri, who was being taught how to paddle by Ochako.

"Good job, sweetie!" The gravity controller smiled, Eri smiling back at her.

Throughout all of this, Momo and Brittany's chests floated in the water.

"Well, I can bet Isabella and Todoroki are happy." Kianna smiled, making most blush. "What? You're all thinking it."

"NO TENÍAS QUE DECIR ESO!" Isabella snapped, Brittany laughing at her lovingly before spying her sister seemed depressed and blushing the hardest.

"Oh Ril, you know Bobby doesn't care about that." She assured her, and being happy when Riely muttered 'I know.'

"I'll never understand the male fascination with those." Nancy sighed. "Seen one pair, you've seen them all."

"This coming from flatty mcflatterson..." Natalie grinned alongside Brittany, Kianna bursting into laughter.

"I'M NOT FLAT, I'M PETITE!" Nancy snapped at the two more endowed girls, before her anger was replaced with jealousy and sadness. "It's not fair...!"

"I know your pain." Jiro sighed, high-fiving Nancy.

"It's okay, Nancy." Riley smiled to her best friend. Patting her on the shoulder. "You know Reggie likes you just the way you are."

The American girls paused and turned to

"...That was outloud, wasn't it?" Riley realized.

"Yes." Nancy growled before sighing. "Well, cats out of the bag...yes, Reggie and I are dating. I asked him not to brag and afor Riley to keep it a secret...the latter of which I realize was a mistake."

Riley pouted in depression, moving to her sister, who hugged her while Odessa held onto a paddle-board for dear life.

"You know that suit Momo made'll help you right?" Tooru asked, her form invisible.

"You can't swim, can you?" Tsuyu suggested, altough it was clear she didn;t mean to be cruel.

"I CAN swim!" She retorted. "I just...it's instinct."

"Leave her alone, girls." Kianna sighed, playing with a scrap of paper that she turned into a small bit of alge.

Throughout all this, Riley had made her way over to Momo, and they two had started talking about the boys in their lives.

"So, you and Todoroki?" Riley asked, making Momo blush.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She denied. "In all honesty, we haven't had much...time. I admit, I think he is very strong and a natural hero...But there is nothing between us at the moment. Bobby was probably just trying to make up for years of not teasing me."

Riley wasn't convinced, but before she could respond...

"You should've seen Riley and Bobby." Nancy said offhandely. "Spent most pf last semster jumping between light flirting and being too shy to speak. It was annoying."

"Bobby's got a flying fetish." Natalie added.

"IT IS NOT A FETISH!" A familiar, Quirkless boy's voice from the other side.

"Hush up, you idiot!" A rough voice snapped.

"Oh, Dennis!" Donna cooed at the voice. "Taking charge..."

"Remember? Little girl?" Natalie pointed out, making Donna compose herself.

"So, Bobby teased you?" Riley asked, concerned and unsure. "I hope he wasn't..."

"Oh no! He wasn't mean at all!" Momo assured the young heroine-in-training. "It was just usual kid stuff; cooties, daring me to create things...he actually helped me get my quick timing down so well."

Her mood then dampened

"Before he vanished."

Riley put a hand on her shoulder.

"He missed you, ya know." She smiled. "From the first day of class, he often thought about how you would design things and what sort of material you'd use. So, in a way, I have you to thank for making him so smart and caring."

Momo's eyes glistened with tears, when Eri reached up and hugged her.

"Thank you."

Brittanty smiled at the scene from the side, pride for her sister clear. The other girls were grateful for Momo bonding with her childhood friend's girlfriend.

Afetr she had wiped her tears away, Momo smiled and asked Riley:

"So...what drew you to Bobby?"

Riley blushed and looked down with a smile.

MHPP

On the boy's side

"This isn't hot...!" Reggie complained, blowing bubbles in anger.

"I share the feeling." Todoroki nodded.

"Well, why don't you two go make out in the back then?" Terrance asked. "Ruining the mood with your gay whining."

"Fuck off Terrance." Reggie growled.

"Language." Henry yawned, almost asleep.

"T-There's no need for fighting.." Izuku begged

"Indeed, this is meant to be a bonding experience." Ida reminded them all.

"But serious Terr, back off for once." Jenner frowned, having now become a shark-man. "You're just maxing your 'Bobby's not here' minutes."

"And?" The Titanium Quirk user smirked, daring someone to confront him on the matter.

"They just ended."

As Terrance suddenly cowered, all turned to see the Quirkless boy step into the bath, a little conscious of how he looked: As it turned out, Bobby's hand wasn't the only part of his body damaged; Izuku could see scars from knives and bullets, and there were several prominent burns; one of his chest in the shape of a foot, another on his right shoulder that looked like a hand with claws, and another on his lower neck. In spite of this, it was clear that Bobby was in peak condition; years of martial training clear and his eyes still portraying a kind heart and mind.

"You okay, Bob-chan?" Izuku asked in concern. "You took a while..."

"Yeah, we just about to ask about that." Ojiro added, Kouji nodding in agreement.

"Izuku, please stop calling me 'chan.'" Bobby begged before smiling and getting into the water, sighing in relief. "And yeah, sorry about that: I just had to pop some medicine before coming in."

This made some of the UA students concerned

"What kind of medicine?" Todoroki asked

"Just some vitamins and pain-killers. Fighting Villains and training doesn't come without some costs...especially when you don't have Quirk that could lessen the damage." Bobby explained, then spying his best friend. "Reg, are you glaring at him for asking or mad that the water's not hot enough?"

"Both." Reggie answered.

"Apologies, we were merly curious. Todoroki, you could practice a little more tact." Yuya tried to calm the heat-controller, who took a deep breath.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Reggie replied.

"Hey no prob, you're defending your pal's name." Kirishima smiled. "Manliest thing a guy can do."

Reggie smiled before he felt Dennis slap a hand on his shoulder.

"Reg here is the big bro of our class." He smiled. "Closest thing to a representative, you could say. Cooks, cleans, makes sure we all get stuff done. Surprised the girls aren't going after him."

Reggie said nothing, but Izuku could see there was something on his mind.

"Hear that, Boils? You're an actual man now! And before me too. Good job."

"All of us were men before you, Terrance." Dennis smirked. "Stop trying to compensate,"

The Titanium user frowned but said nothing until he spied the eyes of the Class-A boys silently demanding an explanation.

"I was a prick okay?" He confessed. "Still am. A bit."

"You kind of struck me as the Bakugo of the Kirby Class." Kaminari mused, Todoroki nodding in agreement. "Speaking of whom, where is...?"

"FIGHT ME, LO...!"

Bobby grabbed Bakugo by the face and judo-tossed him into the water , bringing him back up for air and tossing him into the furthest part of the bath. The explosion-user raced towards his target, with Reggie moving to block his path along with Dennis

"I could break you if you were worth anything." Bobby growled to the two. "Get your headsout of your ass for your own sake."

Bakugo would stay at the back for the rest of the bath, glaring at the indifferent Bobby.

"Oh, we needed this." Jenner smiled as he dove underwater, transforming into his human form. "So...whose dating you on your guy's end?"

"...Isn't that what the girls are supposed to be doing?' Dennis asked. "Besides, I feel no need to discuss that; what happens between lovers is their business not ours."

"I agree." Fumikage nodded.

His brow then turned evil.

"Although...I heard Reggie has a special someone he's been keeping from us."

Reggie blushed and dove underwater in embarrassment.

"Hey come on guys," Izuku begged. "No need to tease."

"Yeah, not very manly!" Kirishima noted.

"I don't mind!"

That came from the girl's side; Mina had shouted it.

"Eji, you can tell everything!"

Kirishima blushed as another voice joined in

"It's fine Reggie; Riley blabbed." Nancy sighed on the other side.

"I said sorry!"

"Not good enough at the moment:"

"Well, if that the case, than can we look over?" Terrance asked.

"Of course not!" Jiro and Momo shouted.

"Dennis wants to peek." Reggie smirked.

"That is a lie!"

"YES!" Donna burst out of the water on the other side, waving her form. "DENNIS! LOOK! LOOK ALL YOU WANT!"

Brittany and Isabella knocked her on the head, unintentionally sending Odette into the water...and no transformation happened.

"Thank you so much, Momo!" Odette beamed, hugging the girl. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Momo simply smiled and returned the hug

The classes cpuntinued to enjoy themselves, before an announcement came over the intercom:

"IZUKU MIDOIRAYA AND BOBBY WALKER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE. IZUKU AND BOBBY TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE."

"...I know I said he'd be in trouble," Natalie mused. "But i thought it would just be with Mrs. Star."

"I thought'd be with Riley."

 **Next time: Co-operative Combat or Takin' it to the streets**

 **So yeah...Things got in the way and I'm updating WAY later than the next morning. Life happens, ya know?**

 **The hot-springs/ bathing scenes are the primary reason for the rating bump; probably tame compared to others, but still, I didn't want to chance it. Besides, even if this didn't warrant an 'M' rating, some of actions the villains are going to be doing...Oh boy..Not looking forward to writing some of them.**

 **Had originally planned a Togata vs Bobby fight, which may still come about, but figured it didn't really fit here. Also, there was going to be a scene where Tomura and Puppetress...well, you'll see it next chapter for sure, and if the baths didn't warrant an 'M' rating, that will**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? Keep warm and safe, see ya next time!**


	9. Day out Pt1

**Chapter 7: Day Out**

After getting dressed, the two boys had found police cars waiting for them, their respective mentor each standing beside one and motioning them into one. Izuku of course panicked, but Bobby seemed almost relieved at the sight. Regardless of how they felt, they had slipped inside and waiting for the arrival to Police HQ.

They didn't realize that their classmates had wacthed the whole affair unfold

Eri watched her two heroes be dragged off in the police cars, and worry was clear on her face...as did the words of Chisaki

' _You're a curse to all around you.'_

' _Trouble follows you everywhere.'_

"I'm going after them." Ochako announced suddenly, looking to Eri and bringing the girl out of those thoughts. "You can come if you want, Eri-chan."

The little girl reached for the Gravity manipulator, who picked her up and began to walk out the door.

"Wait for us!"

Ochako turned to see Riley. Reggie and Natalie following her. The sky-walking girl handed Eri her ball and cloud, making her truly smile again.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I just enjoyed Japan without Bobby?" Reggie smirked

"I just want to say 'I told you so.'" Natalie beamed.

Riley didn't immediatley answer, looking down at her feet for a minute before answering.

"Well, Iit's just...I...I mean...your boyfriend helped Bobby and you're going to see him and I want to see him and make sure he's okay and I'd really like to get to know you better cause you seem nice and now I'm rambling again sorry about that."

Ochako simply smiled and offered Riley a fist. The American gently pumped the fist with her own, before messing with Eri's hair until the little girl giggled.

"Meet us at the mall when you're done!" Mina hollered to the trio as they left UA. "We'll go shopping for Eri there."

"Shopping?" Nancy and Kiana asked, giddiness clear. "Mall?"

The two produced credit cards, as did Brittany and Dennis. However, they were all flattened when Momo and Todoroki produced BLACK credit cards.

"Well, Eri does deserve the best..." Momo started, not seeing the Hot-cold boy smiling at her. Someone else did though:

"Oh ho ho!" Kaminari gave Todoroki a thumbs up, as did Jiro to Momo after she slapped him.

"We'll get Bobby to decide on a time to meet for dinner." Reggie promised. "So keep checking your phones."

The first group then left the school grounds, as the rest began to get ready to depart for the day.

"Souvenirs, here we come!" Isabella beamed, spying that Brittany was smiling at her in a knowing manner.

"So it's souvenirs that make you smile, eh, mi corazon?" She teased before her smile turned sweet. "If thats the case, all you had to do was ask."

Isabella blushed before adopting a smirk of her own and whispering something into Brittany's ear. Whatever it was made the Sun-powered hero-in-training blush so red a tomato would sued her.

The happy mood was ruined promptly by:

"WHERE THE $#%^ IS DEKU?!"

"LANGUAGE!" The American students snapped at the explosive boy, even though Eri was now out of earshot.

"The police came to take him and Walker away." Ida explained, not realizing how he was sounding. "Most likely in regards to how they saved Eri-chan. We've been given the rest of the day off, and some of us are heading to the mall..."

"I'm off to the zoo."Tsuyu announced after she checked her phone. "My little siblings' classes are there and a parent couldn't make it."

"Mind if we join ya? Jenner wants to check the zoo out." Kiana asked. "And I would kind of like to see the plant exhibit I saw on the web..."

Tsuyu nodded and motioned for the two Americans to follow, which Kianna was quick to do. Jenner moved to leave with the frog girl, only to pause and turn:

"Hey, Koda, was it?"

Kouji pointed to himself.

"Yeah you You want to come with us?"

While shocked and silent, the Animal-speaking hero-in-training was quick to nod and texted his mother to let her know of his plans.

With that, they went there separate ways

MHPP

"So...how bad you think it's going to be?" Bobby asked Michelle once UA was out of sight,

"Well, you're actually in trouble this time." She bluntly answered. "Pray Endeavour's not there. He's no All Might in any capacity. Enji LOATHES not getting something done right, and especially when someone other than him gets it done."

"Yeah, that's another thing; you seem to know a lot of the local heroes personally." Bobby noted

"That's because when I was your age, the world was simpler." Michelle mused, a nostalgic smile crossing her face as she glanced out the window; looking at people going about their business.

"There used to be International Hero school tournaments, showing off the best of the best from all over the world. Leagues and Societies filled with all sorts of heroes, language and cultures blended so well...Heroes from multiple nations worked together on occasion to prevent wars, sometimes even helping soldiers on the front lines themselves."

"Like my dad?" Bobby asked, interest peaked despite his...unusual arrangement with his family.

"Exactly." Michelle smiled, before her mood then dampened. "But then...that day happened. The day that proven no super-power was truly invulnerable; that no Quirk can stop everything...and that some Villains truly did not care for civilian or collateral damages."

The two American heroes, even though the student had barely been 9 at time, hung their heads in sadness, regret and lament.

"Our country changed on that day." Michelle reminded her student. "After that, everyone stayed in their own boarders. What you and Izuku did last night? Pretty damn rare nowadays. If we don't handle this well, there could be a major scandal."

Bobby's downtrodden mood grew. This had never been his intent; all he had wanted to do was help out a little girl in distress and even bond with the only friend he'd had for quite a while, at least until this year had started. As if he already hadn't caused enough trouble in his life just by existing.

"...But..." Michelle mused, getting his attention. "If Sir Nighteye is anything like I remember or have heard and All Might still has buddies among the cops, you should be good."

Her student's usual mood returned, as did his smile. In spite of herself, she found herself messing with his hair.

"Of course..." Michelle added, smiling evilly as she did so. "This means we'll have to up your training regimen to level five and you'll have double homework. As good as it was, what you did, you still need to be punished."

Bobby whimpered like a kicked puppy at that, but also nodded in understanding before glancing out the window.

"I wonder how Izuku is doing?" He wondered aloud.

"Based on what I've seen and heard, probably peeing is pants. And poor Toshi; the guy is too darn nice even when he tries to be firm. Not really cut out to be a teacher, in my opinion, but still...no wonder Nerumi fell for him. He's probably torn between telling Deku what I told you and beaming with pride in him."

They chuckled as the car pulled up to the station.

"You remember what I said this morning, right?" Bobby pointed out. "About Deku being the Symbol of the new age? I meant it."

His teacher nodded, not really agreeing with him but understanding his stance.

"You're going to sit down and explain that all to me before the end of this trip." She announced as their driver escorted them.

"Hey, you should understand it. After all, you made us watch that video." Bobby reminded her.

And with taht, Michelle began to rethink her opinon of Izuku Midoriya and remembered the contents of the video her student had mentioned:

' _He's the child you passed One for All onto, isn't he?'_

A smile crossed her face

"Kids these days..."

MHPP

In the other car, things had not been as well-mannered and calm.

While Izuku had not peed his pants, he had been mumbling, imagining the worst case scenarios (which involved explusion UA, being disowned and having to spend the rest of his life in the company of Ocelots) and twiddling his thumbs while hanging his head in shame.

"This is becoming a habit for you." His hero noted. "You getting in trouble for doing the right thing. Nothing like me when I was your age.:"

As Izuku continued to hang his head in shame, All Might suddenly tensed and cringed as he imagined Gran Torino calling him a bold faced liar for that remark. Quickly checking to make sure his ex-mentor was nowhere in sight to do so, he then recomposed himself and beamed:

"But I'm proud of you regardless. And I'm sure the police will understand."

Izuku stopped mumbling and smiled, holding his head up high

"Just...please? Please, don't make this a recurring thing." Toshinori begged in spite of himself. "I'd rather see you succeed in becoming a hero rather than be expelled or fail the UA coursework."

"I understand." Izuku responded honestly, recalling all the times he had acted out on his own. "But I can't make any promises."

Toshinori smiled, having wanted to hear that.

"I can respect that."

That sat in silence for a while.

"So...you and young Miss Uravity, huh?" Toshinori finally note, just as Izuku responded with:

"So...you and Midnight huh?"

Both of them blushed profusely as an awkard silence filled the car.

...

...

"Fine, yes." Toshinori sighed. "Nerumi and I have been dating off and on for a few years."

He smiled knowingly and chuckled.

"Though I must say, you certainly have it much easier than I did: You and Miss Ochako have told each other midway through first year and liked each other off the bat. It took me until the graduation ceremony to confess, never mind three date rejections before Nerumi gave me a chance."

Izuku's face had broken into a blush and he began to mumble again, now imaging dates with Uraraka and worrying about how his mother would think of her and then wondering how a nerd like him managed to win the affection of such a bubbly and pretty girl.

Then he caught word of his idol's love life and began to feel less awkward: If the great All Might had had trouble with dating the amazing lady of his life, then he should be able to handle it just fine. Filled with confidence, he then asked:

"So, can I expect Mini-Mights at some point?"

Toshinori blushed. The idea had certainly occurred to him, and now that he was retired from hero-work he'd certainly be able to care for them...but no, not yet; Nerumi was still an active hero and was not ready to settle down just yet. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

That being said, Nerumi was by no means averse to the idea of becoming a mother; as sensual and predatory as she could be on the job, she adored children (why else would she be a teacher?) and would coo or squeal at any baby she spied.

"Not in the near future." All Might smirked as the car stopped. "Now put your game face on and just do whatever they ask."

MHPP

Bobby and Izuku found themselves in an interrogation room.

"Just a heads up, they might call me by another name." Bobby whispered to his fellow student. "Don't correct them."

Sir Nighteye, Rock and Lock and Lemillion where already waiting for them, along with Endeavour, whose stern glare could melt a man without his Quirk. Izuku gulped and tightened his form as he sat down.

"I've seen scarier." Bobby said bluntly, not caring when Michelle slapped her forehead in annoyance of his attitude.

The flame wielding hero raised a brow at the declaration

"Really?"

"The Mad Bomber." Bobby replied. "Twice."

A silence filled the room before Bobby's memory kicked in.

"Well, technically thrice, but you get the idea."

The flame wielding hero's eyebrows rose, but he seemed to back off or at least understand. Rock and Lock gave a whistle at that declaration.

"Good to see you, Enji."

Endeavour realized that Michelle was in the room as well and his glare returned. Michelle was undeterred.

"Star."

"Be glad it's me here and not Perry." Michelle said. "He's never forgiving you for what you did to Rei."

An uncomfortable silence overtook the room as the current #1 seemed to be filled with shame and the former #1 and his Sidekick stood in front of each other for the first time in years.

"Hello, Toshinori."

"Hello, Nighteye." Toshinori smiled. "You're looking grand."

Sir Nighteye's stern face turned to an actual smile just as the dog headed chief of police, Kenji Tsugamae, walked in and sat down in front of the two boys.

"Hello again, Deku." the chief mused with a weak smile.

"H-hello sir."

"Seems like I have to repeat what happened last time we met..."

"It was all me!"

All eyes turned to the American boy.

"It was all me." Bobby cut in. "I lead the whole thing and forced Izuku to come with me."

"Bob-chan..." Izuku started, but he was stopped by a raised hand from his idol.

"We met outside of Nighteye's office. I had heard a few things on Overhaul's operation and when Izuku had told me what he knew, I...I got him involved so that Eri could be saved. I know I endangered a student and interferred with Police and Pro business..."

He was stopped by Kenji raising his hand.

"And you yourself have quite the interesting background, young...Everyman, was it?"

Bobby nodded as the other heroes began to read his file; their eyes widening in shock, awe and respect being clear on their faces.

"3rd Runner up of the NYC Tournament of Titans, fought two known villains aside from the Bomber, participated in holding down a gang war with the rest of your classmates...and a record of 50,000 Hero Points since entering classes, never mind an astounding 120 accounts of volunteering and Bystander hero deeds."

 **(AN: All of these events and many more will be covered in the soon to be published MHA: Kriby Chronicles)**

The chief of police looked down at the foreign boy

"I hope you realize that this isn't America, young man."

"I know." Bobby admitted

"You could be arrested and expelled for what you claim you did, even if it was for a very good cause."

"I realize that." Bobby nodded, looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs. Izuku's face contorted in concern and worry, moving to defend his friend before All Might stopped him.

"And you are prepared to face the consequences?"

"Yes."

Michelle held her tongue and Kenji let out a sigh.

"Sensei, can't we just..?" Lemillion started, only to be halted by his teacher.

"As I was saying: Seems like I have to repeat what happened last time we met..."

He then smiled.

"...if you didn't have your license."

Both boys rose their brows in confusion.

"Congratulations and my most heartfelt gratitude on saving the girl. Officially and procedure-wise, I am indeed supposed to demirt you two for what you did. However, I do thank you and Izuku for what you did." He then chuckled.

"As do I." Sir Nighteye said, before adopting a sad smile on his face. "Izuku, I owe you an apology."

He then embraced the two young men, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"You two changed the future." Nighteye smiled. "That has never happened to me before; and I wish to thank you."

The two teens awkwardly patted his shoulders, not sure how to react...which was further when Bubble-Girl suddenly stormed in and hugged them with equal force.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" The two boys shouted, making sure their arms were nowhere on Bubble-Girl's person and trying to keep their faces out of her bust.

In spite of themselves, Michelle, Toshinori and Lock burst into laughter.

"Sorry..." The former heroine chuckled in embrassment as Togata chuckled before he walked up to Bobby and extended a hand to him.

"Miro Togata, Third year at UA. It's nice to meet ya, Super Rookie!"

"Super Rookie?" Bobby rose an eyebrow. "Is that really what they're calling me?"

"In certain circles." Togata sheepishly smiled. "Kind of like Captain Celebrity."

"DON'T MENTION THAT FAILURE!" Bobby and Michelle roared, offence clear.

MHA

Back in America, Captain Celebrity, now poor, loathed and destitute, drank another beer at a cheap bar.

"I was a top hero once..."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure ya were," The bartender responded as he made to call someone to pick up the fomer hero.

MHA

"The only question that remains is what about young Eri?" Lock pointed out, "Overhaul and his goons may be locked up, but they do have allies...And, sorry to say, I don't think she'll trust any of us."

"I think its best if she stays at UA for the moment." Endeavour said, shocking many. "You'll take responsibility for her...Izuku, was it?"

The green-haired boy nodded

"And..." Endeavour added, his confidence stumbling. "Would you tell Shouto...that I'll try to become a hero he can proud of? And...I'm...I'm..."

He struggled.

"I'm sorry."

Izuku, not trusting his voice, nodded.

"Means more when you say it yourself." Michelle added, a small smile overtaking her. "But admitting you're in the wrong is the first step. Keep learning, Enji."

Endeavour smiled ever so slightly back at her.

"Well, with that, I believe we can all get along with our days." Kenji mused looking outside. "And just in time; it looks like our young heroes have guests waiting for them.

Outside waiting was Izuku's mother, a worried look on her face. Beside her, Ochako held Eri in her arms as Riley, Reggie and Natalie stood back to give them room.

"Izuku?" Inko called as she ran and hugged him. "Are you okay? My baby..."

"I'm fine, mom." Izuku smiled, hugging his mother back. "Thanks to Bob-chan."

"...Bob-chan?" Inko asked, not recognizing that name from any of her son's talks about friends and mentors. "Who's Bob-chan?"

"Mr. Everyman." Eri suddenly said, pointing to the other young man who stepped out of the room.

"Ohayo, Inko-san." Bobby said with a polite bow and a smile. "Bobby Walker, at your service,"

Inko's eyes widened, recognition in her eyes.

"You were Izuku's pen-pal for a few years, right?"

Bobby smiled

"Nice to see you remember. Izuku sure didn't."

Izuku blushed and scratched his head in embarrassment before he realized Ochako was there.

"...I was worried about you." She confessed as she played with her hair, putting Eri down and letting her hug him first before joining. Izuku returned the hugs before remembering his mom was there

' _I'm hugging a girl...in front of my mom..OH WOW! I'M HUGGING A GIRL IN FRONT OF MY MOM!'_

Inko, while confused, smiled at the scene, memories of her and Hiashi in thier youth filling her.

"Izuku, who are these lovely ladies?" She asked.

"Ochako Uraraka, ma'm." Ochako announced, a blush over her face. "Um...you see...Izuku and I just started d-d-d-dating..."

"I'm Eri!" The littlest girl beamed from Izuku. "Nice to meet you, mama Deku!"

Inko squealed at the little girl and her baby by getting a girlfriend, hounding her son for details and making him blush like crazy.

Meanwhile, Bobby found himself being hugged by Riley, Reggie patting his shoulder and Natalie messing with his hair.

"I told you so!" She grinned before adopting a worrying look. "...you're not in TOO much trouble, are you?"

"I got off let off with a warning." Bobby told his friend.

"Will you behave?" Riley asked her boyfriend in a teasing voice.

"Yes." Bobby promised. "And if I recall, I did promise you that, as punishment for making you worry, we'd do whatever you wanted tomorrow."

"Still working on that." Riely confessed. "Altough, Ochako did recommend checking out Gunhead's dojo."

Hearing her name, the Gravity-controlling hero-in-training asked:

"What's going to happen to Eri?"

The little girl suddenly became concerned, only to be calmed with Izuku announced:

"Eri'll be staying at UA for now."

"That's perfect, the others are heading to the mall to buy some stuff for Eri." Reggie smiled.

"SHOPPING?! WHAT ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME AROUND HERE FOR THEN?!" Natalie demanded. "TO THE MALL!"

She then zipped out of the precident...only to zoom back in.

"...Where is the mall again?" She asked in embarrassment.

MHPP

"Seriously, they'd love you back in the states!" Jenner said as he, Koda and Tsuyu visited the city zoo.

Satski and Samidare had been delighted to see their big sister helping out at the field trip; ever since she entered the UA dorms her time with them shortened, so to see her for even a bit was a nice treat for them.

They had NOT however, been expecting her to come along with three others; a very shy and boarderline mute classmate, along with an American boy who looked like he'd be more comfortable on an African safari than as a hero and a girl who had promptly left for the rainforest and flower exhibits Under normal circumstances, they wouldn't have been allowed to stay as part of the group, but one of the parent-volunteers had a Quirk to look into backgrounds and vouched for them.

Besides, the American boy was an avid animal fanboy and was very entertaining in giving facts about all the animals the kids saw. He had even transformed into a few of them to scare back the ones who roared at the kids, only for Koda to apologize to the creatures.

"Really?" Koda asked

"Yeah! I mean, Talking to animals? We could answer so many questions!" Jenner's beam grew more and more. "How do their societies work? Are we even close to how we think they act? How do they choose what to eat? Do they...?"

"You ramble, ya know?" Tsuyu noted, causing the boy to silence himself.

"Sorry…" Jenner blushed. "My mom's a hippy and my dad's a zoologist….I grew up listening to all their rambles. Guess it rubbed off on me."

"Don't apologize. Tsuyu noted. "You're passionate about what you follow. It's good to see that."

"Izuku rambles too." Koda added

"The kid Bobby was fighting?" Jenner asked.

"Yeah. But he's all about heroes and Quirks." Tsuyu noted. "Must because his own Quirk is kind of odd; it used to hurt him whenever he used it, plus it came out late."

"That must be helpful for tests and taking down villains." Jenner mused with a smile. "Wish we had someone like that at Kirby; our counsellor quit after the gang war..."

Screams suddenly filled the air, ending the conversation. A staff member shouted out:

''THE MAMMOTH GOT OUT!"

A Woolly Mammoth (actually an elephant with a Hair growth Quirk) was running throughout the zoo, and the nearest hero was a minute away.

Without thinking, Tsuyu used her tongue to get her siblings out of harm's way, then started doing the same to others. Jenner ushered some other civilians while looking for anything that he could turn into...

"Please go back." Koda asked the creature, which actually seemed to pause at his words. "You're scaring everyone. I know you want to move around and must be tired of being looked at, but..."

The mammoth was apparently not going to listen to he boy if he didn't have anything to offer and moved to slap Koda away before something grabbed it's trunk; an Allosaurus that bore Jenner's helmet atop it's head.

The newcomer roared as loud at it could and the Mammoth irked back before responding in kind. The Dinosaur roared again, making the Mammoth step back in the direction of it's exhibit.

"Back!" Koda roared at the carnivorous dinosaur, who seemingly frightened, did as it was told. Koda than returned to the Mammoth, now much more willing to listen to Koda, who gently pet its trunk.

"It's Okay; he won't hurt you. I know, I know. But that space also keeps you safe."

The Mammoth, now calmed, softly tooted and nuzzled Koda's face.

"Go back, my big friend."

And that's what it did; just as Jenner returned to normal. The crowd burst into applause, which the young heroes-in-training bushed and shook off...minus Tsuyu, who delighted in her siblings calling her the coolest sister of all.

"My quirk sucks." Jenner sighed as he collapsed to the ground exhausted. "I don't get an endurance boost when I transform and none of the defences my animals have actually work for me. By the by, wasn't going to touch it; just tried to scare it back."

"At least you can fight...All I can do is talk." Koda reminded him.

"And look at what you just did." Tsuyu and Jenner said together, a blush of embarrassment clear.

What had happened finally went through Kouiji's mind: He had stopped a rampaging animal, one of the largest land-dwellers on the planet no less, in an easy and calm manner.

A sense of pride in his being he hadn't experienced since helping Jiro defeat President Mic and when he had gotten into UA filled the boy.

"Thanks for your help, kids." The formerly panicking zoo-keeper smiled sincerely. "Now, normally I'd have to report your for using your Quirks..."

Tsuyu and Kouji reached for their licenses

"But since you helped stop a disaster...might I interest you and your little friends in some complimentary ice cream? The transforming boy too."

And the day was looking a whole lot better.

MHHP

Kianna was wondering around the park; enjoying the sight of Sakura trees in bloom; she had seen them in movies, comics and manga, so to actually see it. To say nothing of the flower and rain-forest exhibits living up to all her dreams of what they'd be like; she;d already bought a few cards with some of her favorite plants on them and jotted down notes for trees to try and make with her Quirk.

She had felt the ground rumble and was about to go and investigate, only for a staff member to assure her it had already been handled...just as someone came rushing in.

"I heard screams, where's the trouble?"

Kianna's world went blank for a minute before it dawned on her who was in front of her; now complaining about being slow to respond to a situation.

"OH MY GOD, KAMUI WOODS!" Kianna squealed in spite of herself. "YOU'RE MY HERO!"

The up and coming hero had heard such words before, his adoring fans and a stalker or two. But something was different with this girl, and not just because she was foreign; the exhibit he found her in, the notes he could make out from her bag.

Without danger to stop, the hero decided to take a little break and talk to this girl.

"Thank you for your words, Miss...?"

"Sinclair. Kianna Sinclair. Yes, those Sinclairs."

She had said the surname with disgust, but he didn't press.

"I know you get this all the time, but would you sign my copy of your autobiography?"

He actually didn't get that a lot; his book's sales had tanked. So, he was more than happy to do so, even if his englush writing wasn't all that great.

"Are you a tourist?"

"Kind of, my class from Kirby is here on a trip."

This rose his interest; a foreign girl who was trying to become a hero herself, genuinely seemed to worship him..

"Might I ask why you..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Why I'm your...?"

"At first, mostly because your Quirk is kind of similar to mine: I can turn trash into trees...provided it fits into the palms of my hand." Kianna explained.

Kamui Wood's interest was now solidified; she'd be the perfect sidekick and ally! He had to have wood on his body to make his Quirk work, she could in theory create a massive amount for him.

The oppertunistic side of him was silenced by his reminder that this was a hero-in-training and had another reason to look up to him.

"But...when I read your story, at least what you've shared..."

Kianna looked down at her feet.

The hero could see that in spite of her chipper mood, going to a good American school and coming from an incredibly wealthy and influential family, Kianna's life had not been easy.

He then remembered that things were done differently in the states and asked:

"When are you doing your internship?"

"Two years, sir."

Kamui Woods now had a sidekick in mind.

"Here's my card." He smiled. "I'll be following you."

MHPP

Terrance, the only student who had stayed at UA, followed Bakugo cramming his face full of food. Apparently, even though Uraraka had not released what was holding him sky-high, he had managed to get himself down by firing off a couple of explosions. He had missed lunch in his attempt to beat the Quirkless boy, and was now stuffing his face with leftovers.

Mineta had joined him, even if Bakugo laughed at him getting beat up for peeping on the girls.

"Sucks, don't it?"

Bakugo glared at him.

"Thinking you're the top dog and then finding out there are people who are better than you?" Terrance followed up. "That you're on goal isn't as easy to get to as you think?"

"What do you know about it, Gaijin?"

Terrance chuckled.

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine: Why do you want to be a hero?"

"To prove I'm the best and better than anyone. On top being rich." Bakugo answered.

"To get popular with girls." Mineta answered.

Terrance smirked at the answers as he stole some dumplings.

"Alright, honesty. I can respect that. To be honest, I'm no different than you two: I want to become a hero so I can be my own man."

He gulped down his snack.

"You wanna hear more? Walk with me."

Bakugo followed, Mineta had to return to his infirmary bed.

Terrance stepped off of UA and smelt the air.

"So? You going to talk or what?"

Terrance began:

"I'm going to go off on a limb: Guessing that when you were younger, just like Bobby-boy said, no one ever said anything but great stuff about you; a kickass quirk and being a fast learner'll do that, on top of goonies following you around."

"Yeah, so what?" Bakugo said, not wanting to be told something he had already been told/ heard over and over again, only to be annoyed when Terrance chuckled.

"You don't get it, do ya? I am you! Just a nation away. I got Titanium when I was 3, mastered it by 5. Then again, my old man is a hard-ass military man, so I didn't have much of a choice. When you're bulletproof and as fit as I am, on top of getting a strength boost when your Quirk is up, you think the world is your oyster."

Terrance suddenly lost his confidence.

"Until you realize...all that shit they say? About being great? Having a future and easy streak? All that is what THEY say."

He let that sink in before countinuing:

"What is it I say? What is it that I think?"

Bakugo didn't seem to see the point to this.

"I started this year like you." Terrance admitted. "Knowing that I had the best Quirk of my class, and training that placed me ahead of them."

He paused.

"Actually, I was a little different than you. I was a jerkass. A bully. And I knew it."

Bakugo would've laughed, before looking back and remembering how he had treated Izuku.

"And then...just like you, I was humbled by someone I knew that I could always wipe the floor with."

Bakugo put the pieces together.

"That Quirkless loser?"

Terrance nodded.

"On live TV. In front of my jackass old man and others. And before you say it, no. Walker didn't cheat, although no one would've faulted him if he had. He gave it everything he had and even with everything I had over him, I lost."

He then smriked.

"But hey, at least I screwed up his hand."

"His hand?" Bakugo asked. "You mean the one he wears a glove over?"

"Oh yeah, you weren't at lunch, so you didn't see it." Terrance reminded the explosion-user as he bought them some cokes and handed one to Bakugo. "And unlike your Deku, we don't have any great healers over on the other side. At least, none in the schools. Any treatment, we pay for."

"Still not seeing the point." Bakugo pointed out.

"No point." Terrance smirked. "I just wanted to hang out with the cool one."

Bakugo rose an eyebrow.

"And the SOB story you were sprouting?"

"What's to say?" Terrance smiled with a shrug. "My old man wanted me to be perfect and be a military man. I decided to be a hero to spite him and prove I could do it...and now I'm doing it to prove that if Walker of all people; Quirkless, homeless and living off of welfare, can become a hero..."

His rant was cut off by something hitting his pants. Looking down, he saw that little girl had spilled her ice-cream all over them and was trembling out of a mix of sadness of losing her treat and fear of his piercing studded face and scowl.

Bakugo was about to tell the kid to watch were she was going before he saw taht Terrance was telling him to back off...just as his face turned soft.

"I'm sorry there kiddo, my mean old pants done gone ate your ice cream." Terrance smiled softly, reaching into his wallet handing the child several bills. "There, go buy yourself another one with a few more scoops. And don't worry about the change."

Suddenly, Bakugo understood what Best Jeanist has been trying to teach him not too long ago.

' _You must give off the aura of a hero. Youre appearance must quell the fear of a citizen.'_

He then saw that Terrance was assuring the girl's mother that no harm had been done and was turning around.

"You realize you gave that brat way too much cash, right?"

"Eh, whatever." Terrance shrugged. "Kids are kids only for a while, let her enjoy herself. Now...where is that mall the others were talking about?"

"why do you care?"

"...Got a feeling they might need backup for something."

MHPP

Dennis, Donna and Nancy were at a clothing shop with Tooru, Momo, Todoroki, Mina and Kirishima, looking for clothes to by for Eri.

Brittany and Isabella had opted to join Jiro and Kaminari to a record shop, while Ida had rushed to see his brother...not aware Odessa was following him. Henry had gone to check out a sweets shop with Rikido and Sero, but they had all argeed to meet up in an hour.

"There she is, the model herself!" Mina beamed when Izuku and Ochako came by with the little girl, along with Bobby, Riley, Reggie and Natalie, the latter two of whom spied Nancy glancing through some jewellery.

Donna beamed down at the little girl, having found several found some dresses she had thought (and been right) that Eri would like.

"Can I?" Eri looked up at Izuku and Ochako.

"Of course, go ahead." Izuku smiled, as he and Bobby assured their classmates that all was fine. However, once she got close to the changing rooms, the girl was reminded of were Overhaul had kept her.

"You want someone to go in with you?" Donna guessed, getting a nod. She then looked over. "Hey, Tooru? Turn visible and come help me, will ya?"

The invisible girl did as she had asked and, taking one of Eri's hands and Donna the other, lead the little girl into the changing area. Dennis stood nearby.

"For protection." He assured all, but this was seriously doubted by the others when he appeared awestruck; as it turned out, Donna had found a very nice rainbow dyed outfit that hugged her form very flatteringly.

"Well, Denny?" She asked.

Dennis' image of a stoic fighter was promptly shattered by his next words:

"Please stop being so cute, I can't take it. Don't actually."

Everyone had a laugh at Dennis' expense until a few minutes later, Eri came out wearing a schoolgirl costume. After taht, she tried on a striped shirt and shorts with shoes that clicked.

With every outfit, the entierty of teenagers cooed at how cute the little girl looked; Yuga and Mina offered Eri little trinkets and extras to go with her outfits, and Todoroki shocked all by buying everything they offered the little girl...on top of making her an ice figurine of herself.

With each outfit, Eri looked happier and happier. The students were all happy as well; Riley spamming her sister with photos of Eri. All Brittany would say was that Eri 'was almost as cute as (Riley) was at that age.'

"What about this?"

Eri turned to see Nancy offering a toy crown, which fit on her head perfectly. Reggie than placed a toy flower in her hair, making the little girl rush to show Izuku, Ochako, Bobby and Riley.

As Reggie moved to pay for the crown and flower Nancy then realized that her Electricty controlling classmate was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Nancy?" Natalie asked. "Please...don't hurt Reggie."

Nancy almost looked offended at that, but paused and adopted a gentle and sad smile.

"I wont. I promise."

Natalie's happy mood returned, confident her best friend was with a girl who would be good for him. She then pulled Eri aside for a moment

"Hey, Eri? Whaddya think of this?"

She pointed to a costume based off of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast, and Eri's eyes began to glitter in anticipation.

"Can I?"

The students smiled happily and motioned for her to try it.

"Anything we can't buy, I'll be happy to make." Momo assured her.

It was going to be a good day...until an explosion ended what should've been a heartfelt moment.

By the end of the next hour, the lives of all involved would be irreversibly set off course.

 **To be continued...**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Okay, so NOT updated the next day; life, work and computer problems got in the way. My most profuse apologies, I hope it was worth the wait. This was going to be an even longer chapter with the first fight with American Villains (thanks to Autustic Grizzly for letting me some of his OC characters) and setting up some pairings, but I feel that even with the long wait, a chapter showing the two classes bonding and giving some fic-world building would be good.**

 **Once again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, My 'Witchblade' and 'Spider-Rangers' fics will be updated next, followed by 'Pines.'**

 **The reason for the M-rating (on top of the bathhouse in the last chapter) will be in the next chapter. If enough reviewers say it's not that bad and I'm being overly safe, I'll return the fic to a T rating.**

 **Now, a concern of mine, even though this has probably passed:**

 **So a few days ago, I'm surfing the web, just doing my thing when I come across a video from Miraculous Cora Zone (whose RWBY comic dubs are a huge inspiration for my Pines of Gravity Falls and Remnant fanfic) about My Hero Academia.**

 **In summary; the mangka of the series this fanon is based in, has been getting death threats...because he's giving Endeavour a redemption arc.**

 **I am...disappointed to say the least.**

 **I have seen toxicity of Fandoms before; although many times this has happened before I came in and I have never really gotten involved with them**

 **Full disclosure: I am no fan of Endeavour, but MHA isn't my story, so I'm not going to be angry with how events unfold. And spoiler warning to readers; he is getting a redemption in this story. However, he will be far worse off here than in canon (at lest at the time this is being written), so if you can handle that, stick around.**

 **Besides, I've always felt one of MHA's themes was learning from mistakes/ failures to become a better person... provided you're willing to face them.**

 **So please, don't give the writer death threats just because you don't like where the story is heading. Its their story, you should respect what they had planned.**

 **Those are just my two cents on the issue.**

 **Keep reading, reviewing and be safe. You make writing these stories worth it.**


	10. The Terrible Trio

**Chapter 8: The Terrible Trio**

After a full hour at the arcade, the two leading villains marched back to Puppetress' hotel, ice cream and prizes in their hands; a few stuffies for Puppetress and a limited edition Villains card set for Tomura, with Destro on the cover of the pack. They had set new high scores at all the games, with Tomura specializing in fight games while Puppetress had dominated sharp-shooters, dancing and other more 'intellectual' ones.

"This has got to be one of the best day I've had in a while" Tomura admitted. "Sure, may not have done anything to show Heroes are worthless or destroy All Might, but this has been fun, Enwia."

Puppetress simply smiled as she tossed the remains of her cone into a garbage can.

"Glad to hear that, Tenko." She produced her key card and opened her door.

Although it would be hard to see, Chomp had a light smile on his face as he opened his mistress' door for them.

"First and real name basis already, milady?" He teased. "You're a lucky man, Shigaraki."

His brow then furrowed.

"Don't push your luck."

Tomura glared back and readied one of his hands to use his Quirk before he suddenly felt himself being pulled into the room, the door slamming the second he was in.

Blinking for a second, he realized that his new partner must have used her Quirk to spare him a fight with her second-in-command. A form of telekinesis, perhaps? That was an actually rare and powerful Quirkif trained enough...

He was then distracted by the room; he had seen nice places

Puppetress' room was the lap of luxury; spacious enough to fit three ''normal' hotel rooms, a curtained bed and colors that screamed expensive all over. A living room and fully stocked bar were the first things one would see when stepping in; a huge TV and (at the moment) decactivated Jacuzzi in the center of it all.

"Make yourself comfortable, Tenko." Puppetress called to her guest. "I'm just going to slip into something more comfy."

Hearing those words made teh leader of the League of Villains blush and have steam come from his ears, but he settled for sitting onto the couch, his prizes next to him as he channel surfed.

He stopped at a newscast that focused on the mall he had confronted Izuku at not too long ago.

" _Breaking news update! It appears three new Villains have taken over...!"_

"Well, well." Puppetress beamed. "Looks like my boys Are doing something worthwhile."

She was now dressed in a bathrobe with diamond studded slippers, a glass of water in her hand. Not wanting to look like a deer stuck in headlights or come across as a pervert, Tomura checked his phone

"Right about the same time Dabi and Compress are giving Overhaul his just desserts." He mused. "This could work nicely for us; the Pros will want to focus on a more populated and civilian heavey area than a highway."

"And even if someone does disturb yours, you did send two of your strongest." Puppetress pointed out, sitting right next to him. Under his father's face, the male villain began to blush, trying to watch the report while also enjoying the female before him.

"Please tell me they're not Stain-fanboys." Tomura begged. "Half of my crew is, still a pain in the ass to deal with."

Loyal they now were, he mused, and he appreciated that. Tomura just wished they shared HIS goal of crushing All Might.

"That loser?" Puppetress asked with a frown. "Please. My men are genuine villains, loyal to me to death..."

She paused.

"Admittedly, one is as dumb as shit, another cares more about money than anything else and the third...honestly, if he didn't produce good results I'd have given him to you as a decomposing dummy."

She the turned off the TV

"In the meantime, before we head back to the bar to meet your subordinates properly...why don't you ell me all about your plans?"

MHPP

The kids had been quick to move out of the blast radius, Eri keeping close to Izuku and Ochako.

"Everyone in one piece?" Dennis asked, helping Donna to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so..."

"GUYS!"

"RILEY!"

From the smoke, they could see Jiro, Kaminari, Brittany, Isabella, Henry, Sero and Rikido fighting their way towards them. Brittany was quick to check her sister for injuries as Sero began to pull people out of the debris as best as he could

"The heck happened?" Henry asked.

"Well, the explosion is obvious..." Kaminari started before spying soem blurs in the smoke. "...But somehow, I don't think its shoddy wiring or a show."

"Who are they?" Eri asked fearfully

From the explosions emerged three young men, carrying themselves with confidence and no cares in the world.

"Villains." Natalie growled, clenching her fists in unadulterated rage. In fact, all the Kirby students glared at the trio of trouble-makers.

"Though ones, too." Reggie pointed out.

"Around the same level as your League of Villains' Dabi." Nancy explained, a bead of sweat trickling down her cheek.

"And how do...?" Todoroki started, only for Izuku to cut him off.

"B-Bob-chan? Are THOSE the villains the chief was talking about?"

Bobby didn't correct Izuku this time, simply answering:

"One of them, yeah."

He then pointed to the one who started talking.

"Don't mind us, folks." The first and apparent leader of the trio, announced. "Just making a withdrawl and sampling. Just cooperate and we'll be gone in a few minutes."

He was was dressed like a mix of a rapper and rock-star; a muscle-shirt and backwards cap that somehow fit despite the mohawk atop his head. A black vest also adorned his form, along with ripped jeans. What appeared to be a ball of wind was bounced between his hands, growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"Stop right there!"

The trio turned to see a slew of Pro heroes, lead by Death Arms.

"Boys, you know what to do." He ordered his cohorts, who moved out of the way as he motioned the Pros to come and get him, his smirk never vanishing.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" A pro shouted, otehr charging with him, not noticing the ball grow with each sound they made.

"NO, WAIT!" Natalie shouted, only to clamp her mouth...too late.

The smirking villain released the ball, creating another explosion of wind, debris and...

"SOUND?!" Jiro realized, only for her mouth to clamped by Natalie. The other Americans were quick to follow suit, nodding nervously.

 **Real Name: Nick Tesla. Villain Name: Feedback. Quirk; Sound Smack: He can absorb sound and fire it back with force from his own strength and stamina.**

On paper, such a Quirk wasn't all that impressive. But with training and the right environment, along with a destructive behind it? It was borderline S-rank.

Beside Feedback was a mountain of mud with the slightest hints of a face; eyes, a bit of a nose and a mouth. He reminded Izuku of the Sludge Villain that had been causing trouble the day he met All Might. However, after the battles he'd had with Muscular and Overhaul's goons, the newest One for All user could tell that this newcomer was LEAGUES above the Sludge villian.

As if to prove Izuku correct, the mass shifted into an almost tidal wave of brown water and dirt, pushing the other heroes away and taking some civilians with it.

"Try and fight now, chumps." A snickering, thick and dumb sounding voice smirk.

 **Mudball. Real name unknown. His Quirk; Mud-Mold, allows him to become a mass of mud that can cover up to a mile. He can fire mud balls and shape-shift parts of his body, as well as suffocate his enemies. He cannot completely shape-shift.**

The final villain wore purple body armour with a black skeleton on it and a gas mask on his face. He promptly removed the mask, and out of mouth came a purple glob that latched onto Death Arms. The hero tossed it aside and slammed his arms together before swinging a punch...

Which the Villain caught as he reattached his mask.

Death Arms' eyes widened as he suddenly began coughing violently and his muscles vanished.

"M-my Quirk!? W-what?"

"Aw, what's the matter, hero?" The last villain smirked. "Your Quirk stop working?"

The pro who had mentored Jiro was sent reeling back by a single kick.

"Consider yourself... Null and Void."

 **Void. Real name unknown. His Quirk; Null and Void; allows him to destroy Quirks and make their users sick.**

From their hiding spots, the kids tensed and tried to think of what to do...and only one idea came to them.

"Get Eri to safety." Todoroki ordered, ice covering his side, just Izuku let One for All flow through him.

"And let you guys be taken down?" Donna responded. "Sorry, but we actually know how these guys fight; we're helping."

"I'll take care of Eri." Tooru volunteered, turning invisible and begining to take off her civilian clothes

"I'll stay and guard them." Ojiro followed.

"But you don't have your costumes..." Mina pointed out...only for the American students to smirk and left up their school watches.

"Aren't you curious as how we changed so quickly?" Riley asked with a smile

...

...

...

...

...

"No way..." Kaminari realized fro the others.

"Way."

The Americans tapped down on the face of their watches, from burst their costumes to cover their forms.

Nancy looked at Todoroki.

"Hit me."

The Half-Hot, Half-Cold hero blasted her with ice, creating her armor.

"Don't call attacks, be quick and avoid Void at all costs." Everyman ordered. "I'm the only one who can fight him."

"And Feedback is mine." Railgun Rapper announced, pulling out one of her disks, a look of anger on her face. She tossed the disk, which exploded into electcity that shocked Mudball, forcing him to release some hostages.

"D'ow!" He whined. "Something hurted me!"

Void reached to take off his mask, only for a whip to wrap around his neck and pull him down, almost breaking his back. He glared at Senorita Shade and struggled to use his free hand, only for...

" _NOT SO FAST!"_

A familiar shadow with a crow's head slammed down onto Void' sending him crashing into the ground.

"Stay down, villain." Tokoyami, suddenly appearing, demanded.

"Tokoyami?" Izuku called out. "Great to see you! But...?"

"I have a job at the theatre." He explained. "I heard a ruckus on my break and investigated."

"Gracias for the assistance." Senorita Shade said to the boy she had fought earlier, whose shadow glared at her.

"Dark Shadow, now's..." The crow-headed boy sighed at his Quirk

"Caliente!" Senorita Shade grinned. "We'll go again after this."

"Well, well." Feedback grinned. "If it ain't our old pals from Kirby. Hey, RR!"

Railgun Rapper stepped out of hiding place and glared at him with what seemed to be a mix of anger and sadness.

"...Big brother."

The UA students' eyes widened in shock before remembering the situation. Questions could be answered later.

Wordlessly, they all leapt forward; Everyman pulling out his bat and Cloudjumper her axe. They hit Void, sending him skidding

"Watch out, that's the Quirkless kid!" Feedback shouted to his comrade

Todoroki and Momo tried to trap Mudball, only to be shocked when he spilit into little balls and reformed in a single second.

"Ah ah ah!" Void smirked evilly, wagging a finger. "Unless you want the little cutie pie to get hurt."

Eri whimpered under his grip, making all pause long enough for Mudball to strech to his limit, grabbing all but Izuku, Everyman and Cloudjumper, who dodged his muck.

"We gots plans for youse." He smirked as he strecthed a little further to pin finally pin Cloudjumper to the roof, his face manifesting and rubbing against her face. "Oh, you're a cutie..."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SIS...!" Early-Bird started in rage, only for mud to clamp on her mouth and drag her down beside the other students.

Mudball then threw Cloudjumper's axe away and licked his soggy lips...before a kick made him retreat slightly. The young heroine found herself being pulled away by a young woman in an apparently devil themed costume.

"Call me Pop Step, sweetie." The woman smiled, wiping the mud off the girl before she found herself flung to the ground and Cloudjumper was pulled down close to the others

"We'll have fun later, cutie." The villain promised.

Bobby and Izuku's preservatives were shifting between concern for their friends and one question:

"How?"

Feedback pointed behind them.

"...Sorry..." A battered Tooru whimpered as she lost concoious in an equally Ojiro's arms. Spots of mud showed that they ahd done their best, but the villain overpowered them.

"Now. Drop your weapons and Quirks." Feedback demanded. "Unless, you want your pals to suffer?"

The students were now all stuck in Mudball, their mouths covered and their movements constricted. Mudball dragged Riley and Ochako forward, the two girls muttering for their boyfriends not too listen to the villans.

"These lovely ladies yours, right?" He smirked. "Took cutie's ax away and the others hands are too far apart to connect. Now Green hair? You do as Feedback demands, and we'll let her go first and just kill ya. Everyman? You know."

With no other choice clear to them, Izuku powered down and Bobby dropped his weapon.

"That's the problem with you heroes...You can never fight at full power." Void smirked under his mask. "Unless of course, you don't mind all those civilians getting hurt."

He glanced down at Eri.

"Then again, with a Quirk like this one's...even if you could it probably woudn't matter."

The two boys rose an eyebrow; how did the Trio know about Eri's Quirk?

"Now then, come with us, Bobby-boy." Feedback smirked. "You're about to make the three of us $2 billion richer."

With a sigh, Bobby did as he was told, before pausing.

"What?" Mudball asked in annoyance.

"Um...where is the kid?" Bobby asked with a smile.

That;s when all the students smirked in realization:

Eri had vanished from Void's clutches.

"Where did she go, you moron?!" Feedback roared.

"UP HERE, YOU MEANIES!"

All looked up to see her in the arms of #2 Japan hero Hawks, who flew in the air next to a hawk-man in pilot's attire.

"Dad/ Daddy!" Early-Bird and Cloud-Jumper called in delight at the sight of the #9 American hero under the mud gagging them.

Speaking of mud, Mudball suddenly gasped in pain, releasing his hostages and shrinking down a human size.

"Something burnt me!"

Boil-Breath's mouth had steam coming from it and Railgun Rapper had empited her collection, save for one disc. Shouto's entire form was aflame as Kaminari sparkled with electrcity

"IDIOT!" Feedback shouted. "I told you to knock them out right away!"

He had no time to continue, as Jet-Falcon and Hawks raced downwards, dropping off Eri with some of the civilians before racing towards the villains.

"PROS?!" The terrible Trio shouted in shock, narrowly dodging Hawks' feathers...before Mudball once again in pain from explosions and a hardened fist.

"YOU REALLY THIS PATHETIC, DEKU?"

Izuku and Bobby's eyes widened in shock:

"Kaachan?"

"Terrance?"

Their two rivals, in hero attire, had just dealt with the biggest problem among the trio.

"Looks like we're late for the party, huh?" Major Metal beamed as he took a breath, his piercings suddenly pinning Mudball to a wall.

"OW!"

Feedback, suddenly looking less confident, found himself in a bear hug by Rikido and his legs taped by Sero, just as Dark Shadow delivered a punch to his gut. He saw his sister race to a plug in, and cursed as electricity covered her form.

Jiro raced to her side and let out a sonic boom, the air propelling Railgun Rapper and Kaminari forward.

"Now...round three, big bro!"

He smirked and tried to activate hsi Quirk...nut only a tiny bubble came. He dodged just in time.

"TAKE THEM OUT!"

Void ripped off his mask and let globs fly like crazy.

"You know, in America we don't often call attacks." Jet-Falcon mused, effortlessly dodging Void and Mudball's attacks. "But today? I'll make an exception."

He flew as high as he could, spinning in a wheel before rushing downards...

" **PEREGRINE...FIST!"**

Void was sent flying by the Pro's punch, crashing into a support beam and knocking him out cold. Feedback was also hit, but managed to stop himself just Railgun Rapper and Kaminari shocked him again.

"I'll SMOOTHER YA!"

Jet-Falcon effortlessly dodged the villain's attacks, as if he knew they were coming before Mudball made them. Then a woman in a cat costume poked his eyes, making him step on some debris Ochako had just touched, and activated her Quirk.

"Nice work!" Mandalay smirked at the American hero.

"Thanks. You know, i usually don't like someone in my head...but I think I'll make an exception with you."

"Oh, i bet you say that to all the girls." She smirked.

"Could we focus?" Hawks asked, bored until he saw the latest humilation Mudball was facing.

"NOW WHAT?!" Mudball asked, finding himself floating

"Hey, Izuku!"

Izuku saw Henry, his feet and hands now tires, racing towards Mudball. He leapt onto the speedster and activated One for All.

" **DETROIT SMASH!"**

Izuku's fist made contact with the viillan's face, sending him to the ground with Void.

"Retreat!" Feedback ordered as he narrowly avoided Mina's acid and Todoroki's flames. "We're out numbered and out matched!"

Mudball growled, then smirked as he flung a glob of hardened mud at the support beam Void had hit...which held up an entire floor over some civilians.

"NO!" The heroes shouted, rushing as fast as they could before pausing; Mudball's puddles holding them back.

"Later, heroes!" Feedback hollered as he and his goons disappeared.

The civilians were quick to move as the floor above fell towards them, but some, injured ny Feedback's attacks, struggled. Among them was a little girl with her younger brother

It never came; the little girl looked up to Everyman was holding up the roof with all of his fading strength, memories of someone he loved doing the same for him giving him all the motivation he needed to ignore the pain and strain.

"G-Go!" He commanded, and she was quick to obey him. Izuku, Rikido, Coat, Early-Bird and Major Metal rushed to help him. Hawks, Jet-Falcon and Madalay were quick to grab the civilians away and Todoroki froze the area as best he could.

"Go, go, go!"

The area then collapsed...with someone still inside.

"BOBBY!"

"BOB-CHAN!"

Another blur suddenly came bursting onto the scene, rushing into the falling building and emerging with Every-man in his arms.

The newcomer was dressed in an All Might hoodie that ahd seen better day, but he was more concerned about the boy he has just saved.

"BOB-CHAN!" Izuku shouted in worry, rushing to his counterpart's side, as did Boil Breath and the other Kirby students. "Say something! Anything!"

"Stop...calling me...'chan'.." Everyman smiled weakly.

Izuku let out a breath.

"He's fine." Momo mused weakly, shootig her classmate a lok. "In a seriousness Izuku? Bobby's not a fan of honour-fics."

"MORON!" Cloudjumper cried angrily as she slammed her fists onto Bobby, the first having significant force and the other less. "Stupid...idiotic...!"

"I'm sorry." Everyman sadi weakly.

Cloudjumper simply hugged her boyfriend, her tearful eyes shifting to his savior.

"Thank you..."

"Call me Crawler:" The man smiled before he and Pop-Step vanished as the police finally showed up on the scene. "Take care of him, miss. Be a shame if a hero like him didn't make it to Pro-hood."

MHPP

The sickened Pros were carted off to hospital along with the few injured civilians. Teh kids were hedl back, and hounded for answers by a police officer who seemed determined to catch their mysterious saviours.

"Hey, they helped out!" Riley was quick to add. "One of them almost got me out!"

"They're vigilantes." The cop snapped. "And you foreginers shoudldnt have..!

"Leave them alone."

Endeavour had said that as he made his way over to the scene, silencing the officer.

"They saved civilians. That's all that matters." He explained. "Mandalay explained the situation to me."

The heroine in question appeared, a little boy that UA students were familar with by her side.

"IZUKU!" Kouta raced towards his hero, hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"H-hey! Kouta!" Izuku smiled, patting his first #1 fan on the head.

"I was so scared...!"

"Sorry..." He mumbled, not used to this. The other students smiled at the scene, happy for their friend.

"Hey, have some faith in your hero, won't ya kid?" Terrance smirked.

Kouta tensed at the boy's appearance.

"...It's the piercings, ain't it?"

"Shouto?"

The boy looked to his father.

"I..." He struggled. "I...I promise to become a hero you can become proud of."

Shouto said nothing, but the faintest hints of a smile appeared. Sadly, the same could not be said for Jet-Falcon, who cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Enji." The American pro glared at Endeavour, hate clear under his mask.

"..Perry. You look well. Fatherhood's treating you well."

"Can't say the same for you."

The atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Second time today, huh Izuku?"

All glared at Bobby, including his former pen-pal.

"...No? No jokes? Okay. Just trying to lighten the..."

"Bobby." Boil-Breath said.

"...I'll shut up now."

"Good call." Railgun Rapper noted.

Jet-Falcon glared at Endeavour for a few more minutes before lthe flame hero said:

"Officer? Once this is over...I need to make a confession."

The officer, shocked at this, nodded and left to handle take care of the mess.

Letting out a sigh, Jet-Falcon opened his wings and gave his daughters a kiss on the forehead.

"...I'll see you all at the hotel, kids." He announced. "I'm glad to see you all safe and sound, Now, if you'll ecuse me...I have business."

He then flew away, pausing slightly to take out his notepad and jotting down something: Mandalay's phone number...which he promptly called.

"Tomorrow work?"

"Sure, around 8?" Mandalay asked. "Stan Lee's?"

"See you then."

"Auntie, come on!" Kouta sighed, embrassed by her.

"What?" The heroine asked. "He's a Pro, single and a resucer like me. Besides, you could always use some big sisters!"

Cloudjumper and Early-Bird smiled at Kouta, who bushed and hid behind Izuku...only to see Eri there.

"...Hi." Eri waved.

"..Hi." Kouta waved back.

Mina started squealling:

"Aww, puppy love!"

"Dibs on making their dresses and suits!" Donna beamed.

"Mina! Donna! they just met!" Ochako and Izuku called out.

The kids all burst into laughter.

"Say, are you kids hungry?" Mandalay asked. "Kouta and I were just about to grab some dinner, we'd be honoured if you joined us."

"Well, we were thinking of going to the check out this 'Robot Restaurant...'" Henry pointed out.

"Ah, that can wait!" Terrance said.

Bobby stood up, with some help from Riley.

"Miss? We'd be honoured if you'd let us join you and our friends."

Kouta finally took a good look at the American students.

"Who are you, anyways?"

Bobby smiled proudly.

"Everyman at your service, young fellow. Quirkless and proud of it."

MHPP

Crawler and Pop Step observed the scene from a nearby rooftop.

"Well, that's a first." Crawler mused. "Endeavour giving someone else praise."

"And letting us off, too. Still, we better go before the cops find us." Pop Step mused. "Just because Endeavour said so doesn't mean we can waltz around."

"That and you need to put some ice on that shoulder before that dinner mom invited us to, right?" Crawler pointed out in concern, producing an ice pack. "You really could've waited for me, ya know."

Pop Step grumbled.

"...Remind me why I fell for you again, Koichi?"

"I'm a dedicated hero, saved you from drowning, helped you and Knuckleduster-sensei bring down the Villain Factory? And I'm your best critic and biggest fan?"

She sighed, knowing he was right. Regardless, she made her way to leave, only to see that 'Koichi' was still in deep thought.

"What's up?"

"That kid I saved. He was Quirkless. Like sensei."

Realizing where this was going, the woman gently pulled him away with a smile.

"We'll try and track him down later. Right now, dinner with your mom is more important than finding someone to give sensei's knuckle-dusters to."

"Yes, dear."

MHPP

"Miss Todoroki? You have a visitor." A nurse announced.

"Shouto?" The ice-quirk using woman asked in confusion; her son must still be in class at this time unless something was wrong.

"No...a fellow with a Falcon head who claims to be an old friend of..."

Rei had stopped listening at 'falcon.'

"Send him in, please."

The nurse did as she was asked, and in stepped a falcon-headed man in a business suit, a bouquet of her favourite flowers in one hand and a bottle of her favourite Sake in another.

"Perry?" She asked, praying this was really.

"Hey there, Rei." Perry smiled weakly. "Been a couple of years, huh?"

The ice using woman smiled back, tears in her eyes as she opened up her arms.

The two hugged once Perry had placed the flowers down, tears stinging his own eyes.

"I am so sorry." He whimpered. "I..I should've..."

"Stop." Rei cut him off. "You're a parent too, your kids take priority."

"Still, it took me too long..."

Rei pulled away from the hug an cupped Perry's face in her palms.

"Perry Grin You are my best friend and a great hero. But you're also only human and a parent. You can't always help everyone."

Perry was quiet.

"Now, where's that Grin taht always cheered me up?"

With a chuckle Perry made a few funny faces, getting his old friend to laugh as she opened the bottle and poured them each a saucer.

"So...tell me all about these girls you adopted." Rei demanded. "And leave nothing out."

Perry chuckled.

MHPP

Dabi and Compress were proud of themsleves; Overhaul was no long a concern and no hero had gvien them trouble.

But this mood was changed when they returned to see their boss and the woman from earlier that morning back at the bar, with Twice, Spinner and a newly returned Muscular on the floor.

Apparently, they ahd flirted with the American woman, who had proved her next statement:

"Not just a pretty face." Puppetress told them. "My Quirk is pretty powerful, but us Americans never outlawed Anti-Quirk materials, so I trained myself into the ground."

"Young Miss has won three international tournaments for six years running; chess, boxing and fashion." Chomp added, pulling out several magazines that held his mistress on the cover.

"As grandpa says, it pays to have an alter-ego."

And thus, a certain part of Shigaraki's body became...more obvious.

Just then, three battered americans came inside the bar.

"You're late." Crunch pointed out. "And look terrible."

"We tried to grab Overhaul's brat." Void explained. "Ran into some Pros."

"Yes, we saw on the TV." Compress noted. "Quite the show. A little too flashy, but hey, what does a former street performer know?"

Puppetress ended the talk.

"Everyone; meet my top 3 underlings; Feedback, Void and Mudball. You already know me as Puppetress. I hope we get along well. But first, before we get started? Here are your company IDs, good for 40% off Health Insurance and meals in the cafeterias." Puppetress added, handing each Villain a card.

"Awesome! I hate this!" Twice cheered and booed.

"Why don't we have something like this?" Spinner asked.

"Cause you guys haven't earned it." Tomura said bluntly. "Plus, our accounts a little dry."

A burst of laugh filled the air; it came from Void.

"Seriously? THIS? This is the GREAT Japan villain? What a joke!"

"Void..." Feedback growled at his partner, who ignored him and marched right up to the multi-hand wearing villain.

"You are NOTHING, Tenko Shimura! You're just a poster boy for All for One!"

Shigaraki frowned, leaping to his feet and grasping the Villains' suit.

"Don't….ever…call…me…THAT NAME!" The head of the Leagye demanded, his Quirk decomposing Voi'd shoulder armor

"Oh, and what are...?"

Void stopped suddenly and had trouble breathing

"Ah, my dear Void…" The American femme fatale sighed, her hand outstretched and risen. "I figured there'd be some trouble, but of this magnitude?"

"M-M-Milady….why?"

She smiled, raising her middle finger with a bored look on her face as Void was forced to float in the air.

"My dearest Crunch informed me of your rather….less than stellar attitude towards our Japanese counterparts. So last week, while you slept, I had Feedback inject some cobra venom into your spine. With a single thought, I let some out."

Void glared at his comrade.

"Hey, yen is good." Feedback told his college as his boss sauntered her way over to floating man. "Sides, it was either that, or Mudball snuffing you in your sleep. Best deal I could get."

Void would've cursed, but the pain became unbearable for him.

"Shigaraki is learning." She reminded the downed and now crying Villain. "As am I. Now, I'm going to stop the venom, and you shall apologize."

Void fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"I-I'm sorry, Shigaraki-sama. P-please forgive me!"

Tomura smirked under his father's face, sitting back down.

"Now that that's settled," Puppetress smiled. "Crunch told me you were investigating rumours of some American heroes being in the area. What did you find?"

"Commander Comet and Jet-Falcon along with the Kirby first years." Mudball answered.

The air went cold, and Puppetress' smile vanished.

"Was….Everyman there?"

The three male Americans cowered and nodded.

Puppetress took several deep breaths before stretching her arms outward, the lighting and wallpaper falling towards her before crashing perfectly around her in a circle. She then, with an unyielding glare, rose her arms again, the material following and suddenly flying out a window.

She then recomposed herself with a soothing breath and flattening out her dress before turning to her subordinates.

"I'm going to go look for some punks to try and attack me, then pummel them black and blue so that I do not kill my top four men in a fit of rage." She growled. "When I get back, I shall be departing and staying with Shigaraki until phase two of the plan comes to fruition. By that time, I want you four to have come up with a way to get rid of that nuisance once and for all. Succeed, and not only will I personally get you EACH the full reward for his head in cold, hard cash, but a country of your own when phase four rolls around."

Her minions' eyes gleamed with anticipation, and the bowed as they readied to leave

"But fail...!" Puppetress added, making them pause midstride. "And you spend the rest of your miserable lives in prison with a guy named Molly visiting you every time you fall asleep or take a shower. Understood?"

They nodded in fear and understanding before dashing out the door.

"DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT BOBBY WALKER!"

MHPP

Puppetress didn't have to go far. No sooner did she walk down the street did she find, or rather, allow herself to be pulled into an alley.

"Well, well..." A man with a long tongue grinned impishly as one of his friends held her in a neck vice and another turned his fingers into knives, which he dragged along her dress. "What a pretty one, wouldn't you say fellas?"

Puppetress simply smirked.

"Four for four." She mused. "Perfect."

Her attackers obviously misinterpreted this, dragging her deeper into the alley to do whatever they had planned to do.

"Kinky, eh?" The one holding her asked as more arms sprouted and held her closer, the final member producing a barrier around them.

' _Huh. One that actually does think.'_ The Villainess mused. _'Shame, could've used a Quirk like this.'_

"We'll be sure to leave you able to talk." The leader said as he took out a rag. "After we're done at least. Any last words before we get started?"

"Yeah. You should've pinned my arms to my sides.." She smiled, stretching her fingers.

With that, the trio found themselves unable to move, minus the one holding her letting her go. With a confident smirk, she walked out of the alley just enough to get a good look at them. She then moved her left third and pinky fingers to make the leader blind the member with multiple arms.

"Now, what to do? With you?" She asked. "Back home in America, I could sue you lot, but somehow? I don't think you'd get the message...Looks like I need to use the permanent solution."

Still unable to speak, the four began uttering muffled pleas.

"Oh please, just killing you would be child's play." Puppetress smirked as she brought teh knife handed one forward. "Why don't you...jack yourself off to death?"

The man, his eyes widening, felt his arm move downwards...

"Oh wait." Puppetress smirked. "Let's turn taht Quirk of yours on."

The man began screaming in pain and fear as she then turned to the others, her evil smirk causing them to shirk back.

"You two stab each other..."

She made her middle fingers touch, and the leader and barrier-maker to grab their weapons, stabbing each other in the neck. She then turned to the last one.

"And as for you..."

She heard a truck coming and smiled evilly, a knowing look in her eye and her victim as, even blindfolded, he realized what was happening

"Please, no!" The man begged, tears in his eyes.

All he got was a single word.

"Walk."

He did: His jaws clamped together, refusing to move, he walked right into the street, being run over by a truck.

Aside from a single scream, no one did anything as Puppetress released her power, took a deep breath and shouted:

"HELLO? I JUST KILLED FOUR RAPISTS! I DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

No one came.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She called out again. "MURDERED FOUR MEN AND WANT TO CONFESS!"

Still no one came or commented.

"Typical."

Tomura grinned under his father's hand. While he was unfortunately reminded of his life before Sensei found him, the display of power and sadism Puppetress just unleashed confirmed his thoughts that his partnership was a good idea.

"I think I'm in love."

The object of his affection turned, having heard his words.

"Don't tell me you were worried, Tomura-sama." Puppetress smiled. "After my demonstration at the bar?"

Tomura cringed

"N-No! Not worried at all! Just...interested and wanting to make sure none of my goons did something to damper our professional partnership."

Puppetress smiled even more, making her way over to her host, her hips swaying with each step

"I assure you, a little anger and a foolish minion or two will not be anywhere near enough for me to terminate any relationship between us. I just hope that display didn't..."

"Are you nuts?" He asked, genuine shock in his tone. "That was hot!"

"How about we get out of here?" She cooed, running a finger under his chin as her other hand felt his chest. "I still have my room at the hotel.."

Shuddering under her touch and not trusting his voice, Tomura nodded in agreement before offering his arm for her.

"Oh, we're far past that."

She then pecked his cheek before accepting his arm and hailing a cab.

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **And yep, i brought the vigilantees form My Hero Illegal into this story and Tomura now has a girlfriend just as evil as he is.**

 **Also, credit and thanks to Autustic Grizzly for allowing me to use some of his OC characters.**

 **So, the rating was upped for the bathhouse scene and Puppetress using her Quirk on the punks..was it a good call or would it have been fine with a T rating?**

 **Next chapter will be the final Day Out chapter, and possibly even have an All Might x Midnight moment.**


	11. Day out Part 3

**Chapter 9: Day out part 3**

"So, wait...the Robot Restaurant is the Red-Light District?!" Isabella asked in shock and disgust, which was shared by many of the American students.

They were now all seated in a large booth at a sushi bar

"Yeah...you kids didn't know that?" Mandalay asked.

"We just saw it on Discovery Channel before we left!" Natalie pouted. "The show never said WHERE it was! Ah poop!.I was looking so forward to it!"

Sitting beside Izuku and Ochako, Kota and Eri giggled at the Electricty girl's attitude, along with Reggie, with great ease and practice, patting her shoulder to calm her down.

"By the way, Bobby? This doesn't count as the sushi you ahve to get me!"

"You;re still holding me to that? Everyone knows now!" Bobby pointed out, both his arms currently in slings.

As it turns out, Bobby had ripped the muscles in his arms holding up the pillar at the mall; the adrenaline rush had simply delayed his body from feeling it until a few minutes ago

So in a manner of speaking, he was armless.

"He has a point; that does defeat the entire need of you needing sushi." Reggie reminded his oldest friend.

"Apologies, but I think I speak for many when I say...I'm lost." Ida interrupted, getting many nods of understanding.

"Before Star explained the whole Deku and Everyman saving Eri situation, Bobby probaly bought Natalie's siience with the promise of sushi, and no I did not use my Quirk to overhear, you three are very obvious." Odessa and Jiro said together.

Said trio blushed in embrassment, as did the two speakers.

"That's freaky and awesome." Kaminari noted.

"I take it that's not the fist time they've done something like that?" Jiro asked

"Pretty obvious if you ask me." Bakugo snapped.

"Bombing-Boy, please! We could make a TV show about these three!" Donna grinned.

"Triste, pero cierto." Isabella and Reggie noted, the rest of the Americans nodding in agreement.

A yawn escaped one of the forgotten students; Henry Ford, sipping on a soda.

"Gets boring after a while, ya know."

"Oooh! Do tell!" Hagakure begged.

"Then its for the scare at the mall!" Natalie quickly hollered to Bobby. "What were...you..."

She stopped abruptly, as Bobby looked down at his feet and the other Kirby students became saddened.

"Rachel?" Riley asked in concern.

"Rachel." Bobby admitted.

Many of the UA girls, alongside Ida and Yuga, gasped in shock, making the connection very quickly. Still, it needed to be said.

"Whose Rachel?" Ojiro asked, already knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"My older sister." Bobby explained, a sad smile encompassing his face. "Walker White. The only sister who always believed in me. Kept me safe...heh. I remember this one time, when we were in Africa, this mad elephant started to rampage, nearly crushed me when I pushed some other kids out of the way. Rachel held taht foot up long enough for me to escape and then joined me. And she wasn't the strongest of my sisters by a long shot! Her Quirk was like a homing-firing, target setting thing. But still, she...Rach was amazing. All that mattered to her was that I was okay."

"She was always the nicest of your sisters." Momo noted as tears escaped his eyes.

"She...she died two months ago, during that gang war the chief mentioned." Bobby finsihed, clearly wanting to move on from this.

The mood at the table became downtrodden, and not just from the Americans; Jiro and Hagukure seemed to be almost just as effected as Bobby, and Terrance was fighting back tears.

"I had a crush on her, Kay!" He admitted quickly.

"She was married, had a cute daughter." Jiro reminded him. "But yeah, how could you not? A great singer, dedicated hero..."

"She actually inspired me to become a hero." Hagukure confessed, getting Ojiro to hold her.

" _It's not the Quirk that makes the hero, it's the user. Never give up, kids! Like All Might himself says, only YOU can make yourself great."_

"And look at me; can't even handle a few villains..."

"Us neither." Kirishima and Mina hung their heads in shame.

"Hey now." Dennis said. "Those guys are A-ranked! You guys did your best..."

He smiled weakly.

"Much better than we did." Natalie smiled weakly.

"At least until the Bomber." Nancy added, before covering her mouth in shock.

"Wait, you kids fought THE Bomber? Mason Jingo?" Mandalay asked in shock. "And survived?"

The Kirby students nodded hurriedly, now wanting to remmber more than nessacary.

Eri and Kota had rushed and hugged the young American boy, who was understandably shocked...but smiled.

"I...I lost my parents." Kota explained.

"I lost my papa and grandpa." Eri nodded, a weak smile on her face. She was clearly trying to be like Izuku

Bobby smiled at his former pen-pal before placing his head on the kid's head.

"Thanks, kids."

Many held back tears at the two kids' attempts to cheer up the hero-in-training, bur the mood was now lifted considerably.

As soon as the hug ended, Bobby's eyes widened.

"Wait." He said aloud. "I...I think...Yeah! I got movement in my arms aga..OW! Not too much! Not too much!"

In spite of it all, the tablemates all burst into laughs before Nancy, ever the 'proper lady' took the conversation back to the original topic.

"Well, we're definitely NOT going to that Robot Restaurant now!" Nancy assured all, Odessa and (of course) Reggie nodding in agreement,

"I might!" Terrance beamed without shame, getting glared at. "Surprised you're not raring to go, Britt."

"Why would I be interested?" Brittany smiled, nuzzling her cheek againsy Isabella's. "I got all the love I need right here and it won't cost me a thing."

"How the fuck...?" Bakugo started

"LANGUAGE!" The Americans and Mandalay said, pointing to Kota and Eri.

"One. More." Donna and Dennis glared at him, the boy slamming his knuckles into his palms while Donna created a string and made it look like she was strangling someone.

"...have they not yet been expelled?"

"Aw, Baku!" Terrance sarcastically cooed. "I thought we'd bonded."

"Ya do something like that here, there's no way any hero school would let you in!"

"His dad probably would've pulled strings to get him in." Odessa noted. "Mine certainly almost did."

"Recommendations?" Momo guessed, getting two nods.

By this time, the food came and everyone dug in...minus Bobby, who was trying to find a way to eat without arms and not look like a savage...but also apparently trying to get the kids to laugh at his attempts.

"I'll pay for the sushi I drop." He promised his host, who herself was stifling a alugh along with the others.

"Not anymore!"

Riley, with a fresh pair of Chopsticks and Eri on her lap, Riley picked up a Salmon roll.

"Here you go, Bobby. Say 'ahhh!" Riley cooed happily.

"Aaah!" a smiling Bobby obeyed, taking the roll into his mouth and smiling as he savored the taste. "Yummy!"

Eri hugged him again, and Bobby felt more movement return to his arms.

Mina and Donna, along with Mandalay and Reggie, picked up on this but did not comment. It was clear that contact with the little girl had healed the Quirkless boy, yet she was clearly not knowingly doing it, leaving one question:

' _ **What the heck IS Eri's quirk?'**_

Not notcicing this and seeing an oppertunity to try a romantic staple, Ochako looked down at her own plate, picked up a Gyoza and turned to her boyfriend.

"Um...Izuku?"

"Um...Ochako?"

Izuku had done the same, albeit with a some chicken

With a blush on both their faces, they followed in suit, making several girls sqell with delight.

"Ew. Cooties." Kota gagged.

"Preach it, kid." Bakugo nodded.

MHPP

Shouto immediately was on edge yet excited when he got to his mother's hospital; visiting hours were almost done and he might be turned away. But still, after such a monumental day, he had to bring her up to speed:

Endeavour (sort of) apologizing? Fighting Foreign villains? Meeting American students? So much had happened in the last few hours, and while on the outside he was stoic as always, inside he was giddy with delight and exictment.

As long as he tried to see her, that was all that mattered. If not, he;d give her a call at the dorms or try and see her tomorrow.

As he neared her door, he could hear two pairs laughter; one was like a cooing dove, a lullaby almost. No doubt his mother.

The other was loud and sqwaky, very much male.

"You did not!" Rei gasped in between laughs.

"I did!"

Recognizing the voice and now somewhat at ease, Shouto opened the door to see his mother and Perry Grin laughing at a memory. A half empty bottle of sake and fresh bouquet of her favourite flowers showed the young hero-in-training that they had been there for a while.

"'Hi gay, I'm dad!'" Perry repeated, remembering when Brittany had confessed to him. "And she went 'Dad! I'm serious!' And I responded 'No, you're gay. It's Delvega, isn't it?'"

"You are horrible!" Rei laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"I know! But come on, I'm a dad, I get to do that! Besides, Brittany is not at ALL subtle when it comes to what she wants. And she teases everyone all the time! It was as close to payback as I ..."

"Um, pardon me?"

The two adults turned to see the Half Hot Half Cold boy standing in the doorway, an amused yet clearly confused look on his face.

"S-Shouto!" Rei blushed, embarrassed her baby boy was seeing her like this. She quickly cleared her throat and hid her glass, straightening up as much as possible. "H-how are you doing? Did school finish early?"

Her son nodded and sat down beside her, smiling at her being far more jovial than usual.

"We had visitors today. In fact, the man here was one of them."

Mr. Grin followed in suit, chuckling nervously.

"I really should've seen this coming..." He muttered to himself, his mood suddenly dampening and his eyes darting around the room as if in search of a quick escape.

"How do you know my mother?" Shouto asked. "You're clearly close, but I sense no romantic..."

"Perry and I were the best of friends when we were younger." Rei explained, a little too quickly. "Before your father asked me to marry him, my family usually went to the states every summer. Honestly, I;m surprised your sister never mentioned him..."

"I..." Perry started, only to fumble, hanging his head in shame. "...I tried to keep tabs on Rei Heard some rumors about Endeavour and wanted to make sure they weren't true. But, then I became a father myself and... Well, ypu know the rest. On that note..."

The Falcon headed man promptly fell to his knees, placed his hands on the ground and hung his head in shame.

"Shoto...II...I...I am...I'm so sorry.."

The youngest Todoroki rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm the reason you got scarred in the first place!" Perry said, apparently admitting to something. "I was the one on the phone with Rei amd your grandma that night! I was the one that asked the question that got you..."

"Stop."

Perry looked up, tears racing down his face.

"You couldn't have known and you wanted to help my mom. If anything, And like she's probably said, you were a father yourself then. A far better one than mine, too."

A smile appeared on their faces.

"I'm...actually kind of grateful. I may have gone about it the wrong way, but that night? Your apparent actions? They made me swear to never be like Endeavour."

Memories of his fight with Izuku played through his mind:

' _IT'S YOURS! YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"_

Perry excused himsellf to clear off his tears, allowing Shoto to give his mom a summary of the day's events. Her attention was rapt with interest, especially when Perry's daughters and this Quirkless boy he had taken a shining too came up.

2 hours later. a knock came to the door.

"I'm so sorry, but visiting hours are almost done." A nurse apologized. "And Miss Todoroki, your sheets need to be cleaned."

"One minute, please." Rei smiled at the two men in the room; her best friend and her baby boy. Both were fine heroes. "You can come by tomorrow, right?"

"As soon as class ends." Shoto promised.

"Right after breakfast." Perry followed.

"Oh right! You have that date tomorrow night!" Rei remembered. "I'll do some research on her and help you chose an ensemble."

With chuckles escaping their mouths, Shoto gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and Perry gave her a hug before they left the room, shooting her a wave and thanks the nurse.

"Do you...need a ride back to UA?" Perry offered the half-cold, half-hot boy. "I may not be as fast as Hawks or cool as All Might, but I have it on good authority my flights are pretty awesome."

Ordinarily, the youngest Todoroki would turn down such a request; the trains were still running and Perry did have his own daughters to worry about. Two very cute daughters, one of which was a well known troublemaker and the other who was very attched to that boy Yayorozu was very attached to.

A funny feeling filled him whenever he thought of them together, despite him knowning that at most, they were like siblings. He had seen their eyes brighten whenever they saw each other and when they talked, Momo was a little more subdued and yet more open. Bobby himself seemed the same.

"You know?" Shoto admitted to the older man."I always wanted to see the city from the sky."

With a smile, Perry activated his quirk, transforming into a man sized hawk and letting his best friend's son hang on tight before he took to the skies.

MHPP

"Yeah, I heard on the train ride home. The kids are alright? Oh, Oh okay, good." Nerumi aka Midnight said on the phone as she entered her apartment, takeout in her arms. "How's Toshi taking it? Heh, give it a listen."

Nerumi shifted the phone so that her caller could hear what the man she loved was up to:

"WOHOO!"

The former #1 Hero was watching a report on the Mall battle, cheering on his successor and students, jumping all over the apartment as the news covered their attempts to push back a villain attack.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S HOW ITS DONE!"

"I'll call you later." Nerumi smiled, almost ending the call before her friend added something. "What? Oh? Oh my! Yes, I'll tell him. He is so getting teased for that! Ok. Bye Michelle. See you around."

She ended the call, let her hair down and cooed:

"Oh, Toshi?"

He stopped cheering long enough to take off her glasses and unbutton her shirt, letting her pheromones loose and calming him down as he fell into her chest.

"I take it you had fun catching up with Nighteye?" She teased, giggling when he nodded happily. Her thoughts turned briefly to the Midnight Boys; her sidekicks and aides from 10 years ago...roughly the same time as that Crawler and Pop-Step couple had popped up.

Nerumi made a mental note to get back into contact with her former sidekicks (they had formed a band, she recalled) before returning her attention to a now almost asleep Toshinori, whose head had moved from bosom and into her lap, a cute and shy smile on his face.

' _Kami, this man will be the death of me.'_ The heroine thought to herself, keeping her squelling inside.

"He's doing great. Might even come over sometime next week." Tohsinori smiled brightly. "Now that neither of us is dying anytime soon. Izuku and Young Walker got off with a warning and ...heh, you should've seen Mrs. Midoriya when she learnt about her son and Miss Uraraka..."

This was a welcome sight for X-rated heroine.

For the past few weeks, she had watched the man she loved in worry and concern. On one hand, she was actually glad he had retired after defeating his arch-enemy; his health wasn't getting much better and he had left a hell of an impact on society. She knew for a fact Toshinori Yagi would be remembered as a legend.

But retirement from active duty had not come easily for him:

While he had attempted to distract himself by reading 'Teching for dummies' books, Toshinori had spent many evenings overlooking the city he had been tasked with protecting; not completely comfortable with retirement. Every tme a siren had blared or someone called for help, he'd rush to go and aid...and then remember he couldn't anymore.

But today, he had no such worries; his successor had once again proven to be a team-player who thought of the big picture and did his best to keep everyone safe and happy. And perhaps it was the nostalgia speaking to her, but she had a feeling Izuku and Bobby's recent deeds were the start of a new age; a time were there were TWO great heroes, like she heard Hawks believe in.

Speaking of Bobby...

"By the way, Michelle says you owe her students a slew of autographs."

Toshinori cringed in realization he had failed to show his appreciation to his fans; and visiting ones no less! Gran Torino would be so ashamed of him and mock him and hit hi...

He then realized Nerumi had cupped his face into her hands and was smiling the smile he loved most about her.

"What's on your mind, Toshi?" She asked knowingly.

A blush covered his face as he remembered Izuku's question:

' _Can we expect mini-Mights some time soon?'_

"Um, Nerumi? N-now that I'm retired..." He started. "I know we...um..."

"You want us to try and have a family." Nerumi smiled. "And seeing Michelle and Perry probably didn't help, right?"

He shyly nodded.

"I could stay at home and...I know I'm not the most handsome guy anymore and we'll have to pray they turn out like you, but..."

Nerumi silenced him with a finger.

"Toshinori Yagi. I love you. Hero or civilian, you are the one I want to spend my life with. And yes, I do want a family with you someday. When things are clear and cut."

Her eyes and tone turned sensual.

"But for now, you have to deal with...All Night."

Their lips met hungrily, and soon Toshinori was occupied from his self-hating. Instead, well...let's just saying he was beginning to have second thoughts on the unlikeliness of becoming a father.

"TO...KY...O...SMASH!"

And he would also be getting many, many, noise complaints.

 **(AN: I am sorry. And yet, not sorry)**

MHPP

Michelle Star chuckled as she ended the call, happy for her old friend

"Um...Miss Star?"

The American Heroine then turned to see someone she hadn't been expecting; a former student of hers.

"Pony!" The teacher beamed, taking her into a hug.

 **Pony Tsunotori**. **Hero name: Her Quirk, Horn Canon, allows her to detach and launch her horns as projectiles.**

"I saw what happened on the news." The girl explained. "is...?"

"No worries, Pony." Michelle assured her former student. "All the kids are fine. They even managed to push the villains back. They'll be here soon, you can stay here if you want. I know Riley would love to see you again."

"I'd like that too."

MHPP

He was still gobsmacked by it...and that's why he was doing this.

Tomura Shigaraki, aka Tenko Shimura, had been raised to be the symbol of Evil; this had meant learning the art of backstabbing, phrasing and reading people to get at the core of their character. It had meant knowing where and when to call it quits...and detecting traitors.

This brought him to Puppetress.

She was beautiful, intelligent and powerful. Ruthless as they came and more than able to make and clean her own messes. She came from great lineage and been born with a sliver spoon in her mouth, yet had risen above those in all her life.

On top of that, she had actually KILLED heroes. And brought suffering to her arch-enemy's life.

Him?

He was a nobody Sensei had found on the streets. His Quirk may have been perfect for villainy, but he was immature, impatient and learning. He simply stole and edited ideas. The one time he had done something original, Bakugo rejected him and the others

"...What do you really want?" He asked.

"Tenko?" Eniwa asked, surprised.

"So far you've been buttering me up. I've seen enough movies and read enough history, now's the point where you reveal..."

She cut him off, hints or anger and pain in her one eye as she used her Quirk to pull him towards her and force him into a chair..

"What if all I want is you? You see this room? I paid for it myself. I have more money I could ever spend in a thousand lives even without grandpa's inheritance. My plans are mere imitations and don;t go beyond a single country, yours are world-changers."

"But your..."

"My minions? That's what set this off?" She asked, shocked. "I've known two all my life and the other is a mercenary from a poor background, of course they follow me. Besides, yours are far more powerful than mine. And yet you strive to be better...God, I love you.''

Puppetress had beaten him to saying it.

"Your drive, your hate for heroes, your mad plans...you have been my inspiration, Tenko Shimura!"

Her passion and tone made it clear. She was telling the truth.

"I...um..."

"You don;t have to say it."

"Can...Can I show it?"

She smiled before pointing to the hand that covered his face.

"May I?" She asked. "This one seems more important than the others..."

She was nervous asking this. Something that he normally would've noted didn't fit a villain of her calibre. But not today; he understood; she had lost someone she loved too, but had nothing to remember her by. He did.

With a nod, Tomura saw and felt his father's hand lift from his face and float onto a nightstand.

"Now...show me." Puppetress challenged.

The two villains fell onto the bed before lust overcame the young man. His lips were rough, cracked and he moved like an animal. But there was no doubt how much he was savouring any contact with her.

Her fingers traced his body, which some would call it gangly, but she could feel muscle. Besdies, his looks were not what had drawn her to him

The door swung open suddenly, forcing them to cease as their guardians came in.

"...Oh my..." Kurogiri said, a blush appearing on his face before he diverted his glance

"M-milady, the messaging board has been set up. When you and young master Tomura..."

"I get it! Leave!" Puppetress demanded.

Chomp quickly closed the door, his face red.

"...Might I suggest that we go back to the bar, drown that image away and reminisce/lament on how fast they've grown up?" Kurogiri practically begged.

"Indeed." Chomp quickly nodded.

And that's just what they did.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **So, not exactly the best chapter in my** **opinion.** **I decided to move a few things forward to make up for the long wait to update and in an attempt to get more interest in the story / motivate myself to write more.**

 **I swear, this will be the LAST angsty chapter in the story from her on out its action, heartwarming and comdey.**

 **It may not be terrifying in the traditional sense, but...come on! Tomura getting a girlfriend as sadistic as him with the powerset of Doflamingo from One Piece? I defy you to tell me you're not even a wee bit concerned!**

 **I was also planning on putting the seeds of two OC romances** **on the hero side** **; Tenya and Odessa and Bakugo with Kianna. However, aside from half of a conversation between the former and the idea of the latter, I had nothing and decided to push it back to later. I welcome suggestions for how they interact/come together.**

 **If people REALLY want, I'll be happy to write an All Might x Midnight lemon/ one-shot series. I know they barley interact, but I like the idea of the #1 hero seeing a heroine who changed the world as well.**

 **I am also thinking of (when it comes to DVD in my country) doing a fanfic version of the MHA movie with the Kirby students being involved. And finally, the prequel/ spin-off to the Pen-Pal verse's first few chapters are almost done.**

 **THIS TIME I MEAN IT!**

 **Keep safe and warm, have a great day.** **h it.**


	12. Pain of the Past

**Chapter 10: Pain from the Past**

The next day, Bobby found himself in front of a familiar mansion; the Yayoruzu family estate.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" He mused, stepping up to the video-phone.

"Ah, Young Master…!" The voice on the other end started.

"Just Bobby, please, Morton." The American teen cut in, not rudely thankfully, but with a hint of desperation or wanting to hide something.

"Of course, Bobby. Do come in" The gates began to open and a car came to drive him up to the front, where he was greeted by an older and shorter man with sharp eyes and a warm smile.

"Please, please, come in. The ladies are waiting for you and I imagine you are hungry." Morton smiled as he took Bobby's coat.

"I am pretty hun...wait, ladies?" Bobby asked. "I thought Yayorzu-san was out with her husband on a business trip."

"Oh, she is." Morton explained as he led Bobby to the dining hall. "Two new lady friends of the young Miss came by this morning. Well, new to me anyways. From the way Miss Momo talked, it seems you would know them."

This got Bobby's attention; perhaps Momo had invited Jiro and Ochako over? They had seemed like the girls closest to her.

"Um...will you require aid with eating?" Morton asked, a nervousness in his tone. "I understand you injured your arms fighting villains yesterday?"

"Thanks but no need." Bobby assured the butler. "While they sting a bit, I can move them enough to eat."

Morton nodded in understanding.

"Well, if that changes, let us know. Now, breakfast awaits."

Bobby entered the great hall of the home, where he found a giggling Momo putting down her teacup as she finished chatting with...

"Riley?" Bobby asked, shock on his face turning to confused happiness. "W-What are you..?"

And then he saw it: Pictures of him as a toddler

"…I hate you so much right now." Bobby frowned at Momo who somehow materialized a halo above her head with an innocent smile on her face.

A smile which vanished when she saw Bobby's adopted an evil smile and pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"What did yo do?"

"Sent Todoroki YOUR baby picture." Bobby answered in a factly tone before his girlfriend hugged him while Momo inwardly worried before realizing:

"You don't HAVE a baby picture of me!"

She went ignored, but let it slide.

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" Riley beamed, running across the room midair to hig her boyfriend. "Almost thought you wouldn't make it!"

Bobby smiled and hugged her back.

"Wait, when...?"

"I invited her over." Momo cut in. "It only seemed natural that we swap stories about you. I mean, I was your childhood best friend and she is your girlfriend. Its a win-win."

Bobby smiled.

"You know, I was wondering where that scheming side of yours was yesterday." He mused.

"Yes, well..." Momo teased back. "Now that you're here, I have years to make up for and few oppertunities. And how rude of you Bobby, there is another present."

The lone boy turned his attention to the other person at the table, who was just finishing off some juice and smiling knowingly.

"HI BOBBY!"

The girl, a blonde with horns on her head, raced towards him and (after making sure Riley moved out of the way) hugged him with such force he went crashing to the floor.

"Pony?!" Bobby asked in surprise, but he returned the hug. "Oh my lord, it is you!"

"Its so good to see you again!" Pony chuckled. "I wanted to say hi last night, but you passed out after dinner, so...Riley brought me along for this breakfast meeting."

"Whcih was a lovley little surprise." Momo added.

Bobby's eyes widened and he turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Yep. She came by to see us after the Villain attack yesterday." Riley nodded. "You fell asleep on the cab ride over and after the last two days we thought you could use a break."

The Quirkless boy smiled sadly.

"If I'd known, you could've woken me up."

Pony butted in.

"Well, your here now. That's all that matters."

The Kirby Students smiled in gratitude for theri friends' attitude and easy going nature.

Pont Tsuatori may have currently been in Class 1-B, but she had started her hero training at Kirby alongside the two of them and their classmates. She had gotten along with pretty much everyone expect for Terrance (but then again, so few did until recently) and had proven herself worthy of exchange student status when she managed to place 2nd in the Tournament of Titans, just under Brittany and over Bobby.

She had left for Japan just before Christmas, a day that was bittersweet to not just Riley and Bobby, but all of their class.

So, in spite of knowing better, Pony had stayed up all night with her old classmaytes, chatting, wacthing TV and telling stories of studying under Vlad King.

"Hey Bobby, do you know where Richard is?" Pony suddenly asked. "I didn't see him last night."

Bobby and Riley's forms tensed and their eyes began to fill with sadness.

 **Richard Oxford. Hero Name: Translate. Quirk; Omniglot; he can speak, read and write in any and all langauges**

"Oh..." Bobby struggled to find the nicest words before deciding to just say it. "Richard...he...he quit."

Pony's smile faltered.

"Q-quit? Why?"

"...The Gang war opened his eyes." Riley admitted. "Richard just couldn't handle all the violence."

"Last I heard, he's at some private school." Bobby added. "He calls every now and then to check in, but..."

Momo, sensing the somber mood, motioned for a spread and second course to be brought out. No sooner was she about ti try and bring the Americans' attention forward, did thier moods change.

"But...ge left us all with one of these." Bobby said, pointing to his ear-piece. "Translates all lanagages istantly, no need for a Thesasurus or extra lessons."

Pony smiled.

"Wish I had one of those." She said. "Japanese is harder to learn than I thought, even with all the anime I watch.."

Riley then extended her hand with such a piece.

"Rich made one for EVERYONE. That includes you."

Pont gently took the device and placed it in her ear before turning to her host,

"Um, Momo?" She requested. "Could you...?' 

"I already am." Momo said, having caught on to the plan and smiling hopefully.

Pony's eyes widened; she'd understood.

Even if the sentence was one she had heard before; she understood it fully. She then rushed out of the room and turned on the TV, were a soap opera was playing.

She understood.

Pony's eyes began shine in excitement and she let out a hollar of joy.

"I UNDERSTAND! I UDNERSTAND! NO MORE RELYING ON MONOMA! NO MORE TRANSLATORS!"

She then hugger her two friends, who smiled and returned the hug.

The scene brought a smile to Momo's face, and she took a picture to show to the others later.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry, Momo!" Bobby apologized when he realized what was going on, only for his old friend to silence him with a risen hand and smile.

"Let us eat." She mused. "You and I can meet up in full...day after tomorrow? I have no plans and you and Riley have a date later today..."

"Actually..." Bobby confessed. "After this? I'm kind of under room arrest until that day."

"Well then, go on." Riley motioned, hetting shocked looks. "Bobby, we still have four days in Japan after your clear, but she's your oldest friend and there's only so much you can do over Skype. Don't let this go to waste."

Bobby and Momo's eyes watered and their lips trembled.

"Riley...!" They cried before hugging her. Pony smiled at the scene...which was promptly broken up by a stomach growl.

Bobby weakly laughed and the four teens sat down to eat a delicious meal of fruit, juice, eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee. They all eat happily and enjoyed each bite.

Soon, it was time to head ourtl Pony and Momo had classes and Bobby and Riley were expected back at the Hotel.

"Do feel free to stop by sometime, Pony." Momo invivted the horned girl. "I would love to hear more about Kirby."

"Can do, will do, done!" The exchange student promised.

"Thanks for everything, Momo." Bobby smiled, only to grow concerned when she then tensed and teared up. "W-what's wrong?"

"T-those were the last words you said before you vanished..." Momo said, barely holding her tears in as the memory played in her head...

But this was cut off when the boy hugged her, tears of his own in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He begged.

The two friends simply hugged and cleared each other's tears, with the others putting gentle hands on their shoulders for support.

Boby, in an attempt to bring the mood up, then said.

"Tell Todoroki if he breaks your heart, I'll kick his two toned ass."

Momo chuckled.

"He's pretty strong, you know."

"I took on the Mad Bomber twice and was runner up at the ToT! I can handle an Elemental pretty boy!"

Chuckles were soon abound as cars came to drive the students to their respective destinations. Unknown to all, Morton had let the Yayoruzus know about this meeting.

MHPP

The day at UA was pretty boring in all honesty; classes were done, assignments handed in...but there was one highlight at lunch:

"Monoma." Pony started, in now flawless Japanese that held barely veiled anger in her words. "You're an asshole."

The arrogant boy was gobsmacked by her declaration while Itsuka smiled and Yui giving her classmate a thumbs up

MHPP

"SHE HAS A TIME QUIRK?!" Colonel Cash shouted while going over the notes that the Guild's inside man had dug up.

Tomura, Puppetress and the other villans winced at his volume.

"I'm sorry..its just...those types of Quirks are INCREDIBLY rare...and she was being used to create anti Quirk bullets?"

"Know you see why we didn't want to work with them?" Mr. Compress mused. "Never mind what they did to Magne..."

The League became saddened at the memory of their sister figure being killed by Overhaul, something two of the Amrican villains could understand; Feedback with how his and Natalie's realtionship had gone downhill when he turned to a lucrative career in Villainy, and Puppetress with memores of her mother under father's abuse.

"Cheer up, Tomura-boy." Cash said. "On the bright side, last night was the LAST night your master will be a prisoner."

This made everyone drop what they were doing and race towards the newly set up video wall.

"Can't tell ya too much, the walls may ahve ears. But...we'll need another incident to slip by. I leave that up to you two. Y'all take care."

He then ended the call, leaving the two heirs of villainy to plot.

"Bakugo may have rejected us, but perhaps this kid can be molded." Tomura mused. "Just tell her that we want to get rid of people like Overhaul..."

"Good start, Tomura." Puppetress beamed, her new beau smiling under his father's hand before turning to his followers.

"Toga, get into UA and find out where the girl is." Tomura ordered. "Don't move to get her just yet, find the best times she can be grabbed and make sure no one suspects a thing. Compress, Twice. Back her up.'

"Okie Dokie!" Toga beamed.

"Sure thing! Screw off!" Twice followed.

"The stage is set for a grand prologue!" Compress beamed. "But...what about our new allies?"

"Oh leave them to me." Puppetress assured the smartest member of the League. "Feedback. I want you and Void will observe the Kirby students."

While Void was giddy with this assignment, Feedback tensed.

"Um...milady? Ya sure that's a good idea?" Mudball asked nervously. "His sister knows he's in Japan now, and..."

"On second thought..." Puppetress realized. "Feedback? Go and see grandpa. See if you can help him in his nightly stroll tonight. I don't want your bond with your little sister getting in the way of things **."**

Feedback nodded but did as he had been asked.

"Oh geez, If MUDBALL can point out that flaw..." Void mused.

"And Void?" Puppetress added, raising her hand up threateningly. "No. More. Failures. Do not engage the Kirby students uless you are 100% certain you can capture or kill them. Otherwise...the rest of the venom will be released. Understood?"

"Y-yes, milady."

Feedback then noticed one of the League members looking at him with interest.

"Little sister?" Dabi asked, his interest peaked.

"She's a hero." the sound manipulator explained. "And by her own self-proclamation, my arch-enemy."

Dabi's eyes widened before a sad but geniune smile cross his face.

"My kid bro is one to."

This mad Feedback give the burnt boy a look over.

"So, the rumours are true?"

"Which of them?" Dabi asked.

"All of them."

"...Yeah, pretty much."

Puppetress then got up.

"The rest of you. Come at me and Crunch with intent to kill. You'll be excused when you land a solid hit on either of us."

Tomura, with a drink and popcorn on hand, sat back and watched as his girlfriend sparred with his followers.

"Ain't she amazing, Kurogiri?" He mused longingly.

MHPP

It had been a normal day at Tartarus Prison at first; no movements from the criminals, no faulty systems. All guards on shift and in tip top form.

Then the sky darkened.

"Wh...what the hell is THAT?!"

A giant monster suddenly appeared: An enormous individual, about the size of a large tree, with spiky spiky and parts of his body appearing to be rugged like a rock. His teeth were sharp and protruded from his lips and he wore a portable radio wherever he goes, sometimes even tying it to a rope and wearing it around his neck.

 **Gigantomachina. His Quirk: Size Shfit, enables him to change his size.**

"Go wild, partner!" Colonel Cash smirked as Feedback at calmly next to him.

"FOR THE LORD!"

A giant fist shook the earth as Feedback then threw a Sound bubble that destroyed half of the oustide of the prison. The Sound using villain then repeated his action, creating a hole for him and Cash to jump into.

Guards fired on them, but Feedback simply smirked and unleashed a sound wave that sent them all flying. Cash then knelt down and took out a key card to open the door to where their target was:

A man in a striaghtjacket and breathing mask with a mound of flesh where his eyes, nose and hair should be. The Symbol of Evil, mentor to Tomura and arch-enemy to All Might; All for One.

Feedback threw one last ball of sound, which freed the villain.

"Cash…" All for One breathed, recongizing the fmailar Quirk in front of him.

"All for One." Cash grinned as he helped his old friend up. Feedback then handed the Symbol of Evil a new breathing mask.

"I never doubted you for a second." The Symbol of Evil smirked after he was accustomed to his new mask; much more comfortable than the last one. Then some debris fell behind him and heavy breathing filled his ears.

"Ah, Gigantomachina **.** My most trusted guardian.

"My master..." The creature bowed in reverence, letting his master pet his head. "Apologies for..."

"None needed." All for One said gently before turning to his fellow Super-Villain. "I take it we're moving with THAT plan after all?"

"But a course, partner." Cash grinned. "My grandbaby and your apprentice are getting along swimmingly and are already working on the distraction."

"Ah yes, your precious granddaughter. I always did like her." All for One smiled fondly. "Such a pragmatic and intelligent girl."

"Actually, she's going by Puppetress nowadays."

"Wait..." The Symbol evil paused, vaygely recalling some reports of Villain activity in the States. "...Is she the same Puppetress who...?'

"The very same."

The cheerful chatter was interrupted by a loud shout of:

"FREEZE!"

The security forces rushed to the legendary villains, who simply smirked.

"What's say we show these young'ins how REAL villains do it?" Cash suggested, cracking his neck and knuckles, then glowing after he crushed a credit card in his hand.

From under his mask, All for One smiled as one of his arms buffed up.

"Do you still leave a single witness?"

"Yep."

"That won't be necessary, my dear Gigantomachina." All for One paused his bodyguard. "After all, I do need to pay these gentlemen for taking such good care of me."

"They kept you...!" The monster started, only to be silenced by a hand. "I..understand, my lord."

"Go and hide now. Tomura will contact you shortly."

And with a nod, the monsterous villain seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cash then tossed All for One a sword; a curved, red and black katana that the symbol of Evil was familiar with.

"...How?"

"Stole it from a collector. You can pay me back in shedding blood of these young-ins."

One of the older guards began to buckle in his boots.

"Ah...its been far too long, Sounga..." All for One cooed at the blade. He then gave a practice swing, taking the heads of several guards as Cash began to glow again, his muscles growing. They then charged, evil smiles clear.

The next day, all but one Tartarus guard would be reported dead. All criminals were left in catatonic states after their Quirks were stolen.

The one exception to all this was the infamous Hero Killer Stain. It would be reported that, when temporarily released to fight back against the super-villains, he was kidnapped by the escapees after being crushed into unconsciousness by Gigantomachina.

The brief time of peace and quiet had just died a painful and agonizing death. And this time, the violence would spread over two continents and across the sea.

 **To be continued...**

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Oh boy...things are about to get interesting.**

 **So sorry I haven't touched this fic or its sister fic in a while! Hope this made up for it!**

 **What sort of plan do you readers think Cash and All for One have in store? What other adventures await the Kirby students and their Japanese counterparts?**

 **Tune in next week (same day, hopefully earlier) to find out and to be introduced to some characrer who have mentioned frequently throughout this story!**


End file.
